


Avatar: The Blue Princess

by KyleK12



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Azula (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula tries not to murder people, But she tries to be her moral compass, Dead Aang (Avatar), His ghost is her airbending teacher, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Ursa is a halucination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleK12/pseuds/KyleK12
Summary: It’s a story that has been told before: two young siblings find the Avatar, a young Air Nomad that had been trapped in the ice for a hundred years. The siblings would then go on to accompany the Avatar on a quest that would restore balance to the world.But this is not the same story. The siblings do find the Avatar, but it is not the young Air Nomad. Instead, the Avatar they found was a Fire Nation princess. For her, restoring balance to the world was the last thing on her mind, yet destiny (and some very annoying Water Tribe peasants) had pointed her towards this path.ORAzula is a reluctant Avatar who has to end the Hundred Year War
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 126
Kudos: 673





	1. (Book 1: Air) The Girl in the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an Avatar Fanfic. Let's hope it goes well.

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter One: The Girl in the Boat**

_Air. Water. Earth. Fire._

_It’s a story that has been told before: two young siblings find the Avatar, a young Air Nomad that had been trapped in the ice for a hundred years. The siblings would then go on to accompany the Avatar on a quest that would restore balance to the world._

_But this is not the same story. The siblings do find the Avatar, but it is not the young Air Nomad. Instead, the Avatar they found was a Fire Nation princess. For her, restoring balance to the world was the last thing on her mind, yet destiny (and some very annoying Water Tribe peasants) had pointed her towards this path._

***

Icebergs surround the canoe as Sokka held his spear at the ready, his gaze following the fish swimming close to the surface. On the other side of the boat, his sister stared into the deep blue water.

“It’s not getting away from me this time,” he said confidently, grinning over his shoulder towards his younger sibling. “Watch and learn, Katara. _This_ is how you catch a fish.”

Katara was indifferent to her brother’s claim. Her attention was mostly on the fish that was quickly swimming by where she sat. She shoots a quick glance towards Sokka before removing the glove from her left hand. She stretches her arm out towards the fish and takes a deep breath before moving her hand up and down.

Sokka was still focused on the fish in front of him, completely unaware of what was transpiring behind him. The water in front of Katara begins to ripple as she continues to move her hand in a wavy motion. A bubble of water rises from the ocean, holding the newly trapped fish within.

Katara let out a happily surprised cry. “Sokka, look!”

Sokka shushed his sister. “Katara,” he whispered, “you’re going to scare it away.” He licked his lips and wiggled his fingers. “I can already smell it cooking.”

It takes all of Katara’s focus to keep the water suspended in the air. “But, Sokka! I caught one!”

Her brother remained oblivious, even as the bubble that held Katara’s fish slowly drifted around before it hovered over his head. Raising his spear to strike at his own fish, the blunt end of Sokka’s weapon bust the bubble. Katara lost focus, raining down water onto her brother.

He lot out an indignant shout. “Hey!”

Katara watches the fish she caught tumbling in the air, eventually splashing back into the sea. Sokka rounds on his sister with clenched fists, water dripping from his soaked gloves.

“Why is it that every time _you_ play with water magic, _I_ get soaked?” he asked, yelling out irately.

Katara lets out a sigh before she responded. “It’s not ‘magic’,” she said with annoyance, “it’s waterbending! And it’s—”

Sokka chose that moment to cut his sister off. “Yeah, yeah, ‘an ancient art unique to our culture’, blah, blah, blah.” He grabbed at his wolf knot and began to wring the water out of it. “Look, I’m just saying that if I had weird powers, I’d keep my weirdness to myself.”

“You’re calling _me_ weird?” she asked, arms crossed. “I’m not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!”

As she was saying this, Sokka was flexing at his reflection with a confident grin. At his sister’s remark, his happy look vanished and he turned to look at her. Before he had the chance to respond, the canoe shudders, both of them trying to keep themselves from falling over.

They were caught in a rapid current, their canoe being pulled swiftly towards a jumble of large icebergs, blocking the end of the narrow passage. Sokka managed to paddle fast enough to avoid being crushed between two massive icebergs. He rowed furiously as to avoid smaller chunks of ice.

“Watch out!” Katara shouts out a warning. “Go left! Go left!”

The current takes them to the right instead. The canoe eventually is pinned between by three large chunks of ice. Before they could be crushed, both siblings manage to fling themselves towards a nearby floe. Katara nearly off the other side into the water, but is able to stop herself at the very edge.

Katara is able to shuffle on her hands and feet toward the floe’s middle. She sat herself next to Sokka, his spear embedded point-first in the ice. She looked around, the floe they were on was one amongst dozens flowing through the frigid waters.

She turned to her brother. “You call that _left_?” she asks, unable to keep the bitterness in her voice.

“You don’t like my steering?” Sokka asks before waving his hands in a mocking imitation of waterbending. “Well, maybe you should’ve _waterbended_ us out of the ice.”

“So it’s my fault?”

“I knew I should’ve left you home!” he rants. “Leave it to a girl to screw things up!”

Katara’s face contorted in both disgust and fury before she began to scream. “You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained…I’m embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died, _I’ve_ been doing all the work around camp while _you’ve_ been off playing soldier!”

As she ranted, Sokka was the first to spot it. “Uh, Katara—”

She cuts him off to continue her outburst. “I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, it’s not pleasant!”

“Katara, settle down and—”

“No, that’s it! I’m done helping you! From now on, you’re on your own!”

“Katara look behind you!”

Katara looked to where her brother was pointing and froze, her fury going down until it ceased to exist. The floe they were on was drifting towards a small black catamaran with a single red sail that bore the black flame-like insignia of the Fire Nation.

“Why is that boat here?” Sokka asked. “Why is the Fire Nation here?”

“It’s only one boat,” Katara observed. “And it’s only big enough for one person.” She took a deep breath before speaking again. “Let’s try to get closer.”

“Are you crazy?” Sokka nearly screeched. “You want to go _towards_ a Fire Nation boat?”

Katara didn’t hear his protest. She already began using her waterbending to try and bring them closer to the catamaran. As they approached, she had to strain her eyes to try and spot whoever was sailing the boat. When they got close enough, Katara could see a lone figure huddled under some blankets.

“There’s someone in there,” Katara said, managing to get the floe beside the boat. She carefully stepped into it, ignoring her brother’s attempts to try and stop her. She kneeled down next to the figure and pulled the blankets back. It was a girl, definitely Fire Nation. She was wearing deep red clothes, her jet black hair pulled back in a top knot with bangs framing her face.

Katara felt the girl’s neck for a pulse and sighed in relief. “She’s alive,” she said turning to her brother. “We need to try and—”

She was cut off by the pale hand that grabbed at her neck. Sokka attempted to charge forward, but stopped when he saw the blue flame dagger pointed at his sister cheek. Katara watched as the girl pushed herself upwards, gold eyes meeting her own.

Though the girl’s teeth were chattering, she managed to speak. “Take me to your village, peasant,” she demanded, “or I will…I…”

The threat died on the girl’s tongue and the fire dagger went out as she passed out, falling backwards back onto the boat. Katara scratched at where pale fingers had pressed into her neck as she looked down to the unconscious girl.

“Katara!” Sokka came to his sister’s side. “Are you okay?”

“I…I’m fine,” she nodded. “I think she’s unconscious.”

“Good,” her brother remarked. “Let’s dump her onto the floe and take the boat back to the village. We might be able to scrap it.”

Katara shot a look of disbelief at him. “You just want to leave her here? She’ll freeze to death!”

“She tried to kill you!” Sokka argued.

“And that makes it okay?” she asked. “We’re not the Fire Nation! We don’t just leave people to die!”

Sokka wanted to argue, but seeing the determined look on his sister’s face silenced any objections that he had. “Fine,” he relented. “But don’t come crying to me if she tries to kill you again.” He begins to inspect the catamaran. “Okay, let’s see if I can sail this thing. With luck, we might make it back home before sundown.”

***

Azula had the dream again.

She was back at the Capitol, back in the Royal Palace. Lo and Li were both observing her practice. They watched as the princess performed kata after kata.

Azula was, as always, perfection. Every movement was flawless in its execution. Her fire was strong, bright and radiant as the sun itself.

This was Azula: the prodigy, the perfectionist, the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation in everything but name.

She came to the end of her kata. All she needed was one last stream of fire and she would be done. But as she struck her arm forward it was not her brilliant blue fire that shot out.

She instead released a blast of air as strong as a hurricane.

When she saw that, every fiber of Azula’s being froze entirely. She knew what she saw, but it had to be impossible. What she had done had been something that had not been performed in over a hundred years.

Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, had _airbended_.

She look to the left to Lo and Li, both gaping at her with twin expressions of shock and disbelief. She was on them as quick as a pythonaconda. Two fire daggers were mere inches from their throats, both of them frozen under the glare of the princess.

“If either of you withered, old crones breathe a word of this to anyone,” she threatened, “your lives are forfeit. Understood?”

They both silently nodded at the same time. When Azula drew her arms back and extinguished her daggers, Lo and Li took the opportunity to hastily flee the room.

Azula was back in her bedroom within minutes. She was surrounded on all sides by luxury and comfort, as befitting a future Fire Lord such as herself. She was out of her training garments and into her regular deep red clothing, sitting herself onto her large opulent bed.

“That did not happen,” she told herself. “Nothing happened at all. I performed the kata as perfectly as always. And if anyone asks, I will tell them that _that_ was what happened.”

She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I am Azula. I am the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. I am the future Fire Lord. I am nothing more but _that_.”

_“No, Azula, you are much more than that.”_

The princess grit her teeth as she looked up. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Be silent, _Mother_!”

Ursa looked down forlornly on her daughter. _“Azula, please listen. You know what you did. That was air—”_

“I said be silent!” she snapped.

_“You know what that means. You know what you are. You know what your father will do.”_

“You _know_ nothing!” Azula shouted, fury coursing through her veins. “I am his daughter, and Father—”

_“Is a monster,”_ her mother cut in. _“You are right, Azula, you are his daughter. But Zuko was his son, and you saw firsthand what he did to him.”_

Azula opened her mouth to speak, but the words refused to come out. She had seen what Father had done to her brother. She saw Zuko refusing to fight his own father, and she saw how Fire Lord Ozai punished that open display of weakness. She still remembered the smell of her brother’s flesh as it burned.

“Who would tell him? I certainly won’t,” she argued. “Neither will Lo and Li. They know better than to disobey me.”

_“Their fear of your father is greater than their fear of you. They will stay silent at first, but eventually they will go to Ozai and tell him everything.”_

She frowned at her words. Her mother was right, no one lied to the Fire Lord. If they did, they often lost their lives for it. Father had people executed for less.

_“Please, Azula,”_ Ursa pleaded, _“for your own sake you must leave this place. Please, my daughter, my love, run!”_

Before she had the chance to respond, her mother had disappeared. She has always done that: there one moment and then gone the next. Her mother’s words echoed through her mind for the rest of the day.

By nightfall, she had made her decision.

By the time the sun rose the next morning, Azula had left the Capitol, had left the Fire Nation.

***

Her dream had faded to black. She was surrounded by darkness. She was not alone though, as she could hear the voices speaking around her.

_“I do not like this,”_ said one voice. The speaker was old, wise with years of experience. _“She is of Sozin’s blood, and too much like her father.”_

_“She’s still young. She still has the chance to change,”_ said another voice. This one was younger, more like a boy than a man.

_“I disagree. It’s almost ironic. I fail to stop Sozin and now his great-granddaughter is the Avatar. It feels as if the universe has pulled some sort of sick joke on us.”_

_“What choice is there? The previous two died before they could fully realize their potential. You may not like it, but_ she _is the last hope for the world.”_

“Hello? Are you still asleep?”

_“Can we really count on her? She has three other elements to master, and no living airbending master to teach her. There is not much time before the comet’s arrival.”_

_“At this point, all we can do is hope.”_

“Um, Fire Nation girl, are you up yet?”

***

Azula groaned as she slowly sat herself up, the heavy blankets falling of her. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked down to herself half-dressed in a shirt and pants. She looked to the side and saw the rest of her clothes folded neatly nearby.

Azula began to take notice of her surroundings. She was in a tent, patches sewn into the fabric showed that there had been some tearing in the past.

The tent opened, and bright light flooded from the opening. “Oh good, you’re up.”

The tent closing allowed Azula to take a close look at the girl. The Water Tribe peasant was dressed in various shades of blue, her hair done up with traditional hair loops on both sides. She carried in her hands a tray that held a steaming bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

It took a moment for Azula to recognize her. “You…” her voice was hoarse. “You’re the peasant who came aboard my boat.”

The girl looked up as she sat down the tray near her. “Um, yes, I am. My brother and I brought you back to our village after you passed out.”

The princess raised a single eyebrow. “You brought me back to your village _after_ I threatened you?”

“Um…yes.”

Azula was unimpressed. “If you had been smarter, you would have left me out there to die.”

“What?” the girl asked shocked.

“You and your brother brought me to your village, despite the fact that I threatened you. How did you know that I wouldn’t just attack you as soon as I regained consciousness? For all you know, I could have killed you all as soon as I woke up.”

The water peasant seemed unable to find a response, but soon found her voice. “You were defenseless,” she argued, “we couldn’t just leave you out there. I knew there were risks but…it just seemed like the right thing to do.”

Azula frowned. This Water Tribe girl was a fool. No wonder their capitol fell during her grandfather’s reign. Such naivety was a weakness.

“I’ll just leave your food here,” the girl said awkwardly as she stood back up. “It’s seaweed noodles, they’re quite good. I…I’m Katara, by the way. I’ll be outside when you’re ready to see the rest of the village.”

She walked to the edge of the tent before the princess spoke. “Azula.”

Katara turned back. “I’m sorry?”

There was a risk to giving this girl her name. But there couldn’t be anyone this far south who actually knew of her. Besides, the peasant had given her name, it would be rude if she didn’t respond in kind. “My name,” she said, “it’s Azula.”

The water tribe girl smiled and nodded before leaving through the tent flap.

Azula cautiously reached for the bowl and picked it up. She sniffed at the food before taking the chop sticks and used them to pick up some of the noodles. She scrutinized her food for a moment, who knew what sort of poisons these people may have used.

The painful growl in her stomach had reminded her that she had not eaten since she ran out of supplies two days ago. This might be her only chance to eat and regain her strength. She took a bite from one of the noodles. The taste wasn’t that bad, it actually reminded her somewhat of the noodle dishes prepared back in the Fire Nation. She began to eat more of the offered food.

_“She seemed like a nice girl.”_ Of course Ursa chose that moment to appear, sitting next to her daughter. _“She kind of reminds me of Ty Lee.”_

Azula barely spared her mother a glance. “I should hope she’s nothing like her,” she remarked. “One girl talking about my aura is already one too many.”

_“Come now, Azula, you and I both know you enjoyed her company more than you let on.”_ Her mother grinned. _“Remember that trip to Ember Island you took with her and Mai? You know, the one where you saw her in that two-piece.”_

Azula felt her cheeks growing hot in the chilled air. She pointed the chopsticks towards her mother. “I told you to never speak of that. Never!”

Ursa let out a short chuckle as her daughter resumed her meal.

***

“Azula, this is my grandmother,” Katara introduced her to the old woman.

“Call me Gran-Gran,” the woman said flatly, a dull look on her face.

_At least this woman seemed more civil than Lo and Li,_ she thought.

Nearby, Katara’s brother—Sokka she called him—was attempting to instruct the village children in warfare. He seemed to be failing miserably as the kids run off to the outhouse. He walked over to them, grumbling about “potty breaks” the entire way.

He seemed surprised to see Azula with his sister and grandmother. “Katara,” he yelled indignantly, “why are you just letting her wander around freely?”

“Sokka, please,” Katara was rolling her eyes at her brother’s attitude, “she hasn’t even done anything. I haven’t even seen her use her firebending at all today.”

He scrutinized Azula for a moment. “Fine,” he relented, “as long as she doesn’t try anything. Besides, she’s a girl. What could a girl possibly do?”

Azula bit the inside of her cheek, resisting every urge she had to set fire to the idiot.

Off in the corner of her vision, she caught something in a shade of dark red that contrasted against the other tents. She turned to see some of the village women cutting a large red cloth. Azula did not realize what it was until she saw a familiar black insignia.

“Katara?” She turned to the Water Tribe girl. “That boat you found me in, where is it?”

Before she could respond, her brother cut in. “Oh that? We scrapped it.”

“…Excuse me?” Azula could feel her body heat up like an inferno.

_“Azula, please,”_ her mother pleaded as she appeared, _“don’t do anything you might regret.”_

“We needed the sail for its cloth and the rest of the boat for timber,” Sokka explained.

“That was _my_ boat,” Azula said through gritted teeth. _I spent hours looking for a boat I could steal, and this idiot tears it apart!_

“Look it’s fine,” the idiot waves her off. “We’ll pay for it.”

“Pay for it with what?” Azula asked with a scoff. “Fish? Seal jerky? Snow? What could you possibly have in this dump that could compensate for taking my boat apart?”

Katara gasped and her grandmother pressed her lips into a hard line while Sokka’s face contorts into a furious expression.

“Listen, girly,” Sokka said, “you’re lucky we even brought you back here. If it had been up to me, I would have left you drifting on that—”

He was cut off when Azula thrust her fist forward, coming inches away from hitting his head. A split-second later, a blue fireball shot out. Many of the frightened villagers followed its arc towards what could be described as a poorly built watchtower. The fireball exploded upon impact, sending the tower crumbling into a pile of snow.

Sokka stared in shock at the remains. “My watchtower!” he yelled before turning back to the girl. “Do you have any idea how long it took to build that?”

“You destroyed my boat; I destroyed your tower. We’re even now.”

With that declaration, Azula turned away and began to storm out of the village.

***

“Stop looking at me like that, Mother,” Azula snapped. “It’s not like I killed that peasant.”

She had been walking for some time, hoping to put as much distance between her and the village. Without a boat, she was now in desperate need to find a new mode of conveyance. Hopefully she might be able to find another village where she might “borrow” a boat, or—if she was lucky—stowaway on a trading vessel.

Beside her, Ursa sighed. _“I only wish you could have settled that without being so violent._ This _is the reason why you always had so much trouble making friends.”_

“Friends,” Azula spat out the word as if it was a curse. “I have no need for friends, I never did.”

_“What about Mai and Ty Lee? They were your friends.”_

The princess snorted. “Some friends. Mai leaves with her family for the Colonies, and Ty Lee—”

_“Now don’t go blaming Ty Lee for leaving. You were the one who drove her away!”_

“I had to! She—”

“Azula! Azula, wait up!”

The princess turned to see Katara running to catch up to her. She turned to look back to her mother, but found that Ursa chose that moment to leave.

The Water Tribe girl panted as she reached the girl. “Azula, please, you don’t have to leave.”

“I shot a fireball at your watchtower, Katara,” Azula argued. “I’ll be lucky if your brother doesn’t try to skewer me.”

“Well, I can’t just let you go off alone,” the waterbender said. “You might die on your own.”

“I’ve been on my own for a while now,” Azula countered before turning to walk away. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find a new boat, or baring that, something valuable to trade for one. I’ll probably have to find some supplies as well.”

After several steps, the peasant cried out, “Wait, I know where you can get supplies!”

That had Azula stopping in her tracks. “…What?”

“I know where you can find supplies,” Katara said, taking a few steps forward. “You could even find something valuable to trade for a new boat there too.”

That managed to grab her attention. She turned to look back at her. “And just where might I find all of this?”

***

Azula had to admit, of all the places Katara could have taken her, a ship-wrecked Fire Nation naval vessel was the last place she expected. The ship was torn open, ice shelves jutting into the metal like knives.

“It’s been here for decades,” Katara explained as the two made their approach. “Back when the Fire Nation first started to raid our villages, some waterbenders were able to trap it all the way out here.”

“I have to admit, that is rather impressive,” Azula said, “and it takes a lot to impress me.”

The waterbender blanched as she began to approach it. “Wait,” she said, “you’re actually going inside it?”

“Yes. Why?”

“It’s just that…Gran-Gran says no one’s allowed to go in there.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Well then,” she said mockingly, “it’s a good thing _Gran-Gran_ isn’t here to stop us.”

Katara hesitated for a moment before following her into the ship.

***

Other than the occasional white hamster, the ship was completely deserted. The halls were silent, with little light to illuminate the inside of the vessel.

As they entered a room stocked with weapons, Katara spoke up. “Azula, can I ask you something?”

The princess was inspecting a sword rack when she answered. “I suppose you can. What is it?”

“Does…does the Fire Nation ever say what happened to the Avatar?”

Azula froze, her heart hammering in her chest. “I…” What could she say? She had to think of something. “All they tell us about the Avatar is that _he_ is the enemy.”

“That’s it? They don’t say anything else?”

“That’s all they tell us.”

“Then…there’s a chance he’s still out there?”

Azula snorted in derision. “Don’t get your hopes up,” she told her as they moved on to the ship’s bridge. “If he was still out there, do you really think this war would still be going on?”

“Then where is he?” Katara asked. “Why isn’t he doing anything?”

Azula took a deep breath. “Maybe he just doesn’t care.”

“No, that can’t be true,” the waterbender said defiantly. “I can’t believe that—”

She was cut off when Azula nearly stumbles as she trips over a trip wire. Bars slam down, blocking the same way they came in.

“That’s not good,” Katara comments.

The ship rumbles as the machinery suddenly powers up. Through a hole in the ceiling, both girls see a flare being launched into the sky before exploding.

“Shit,” Azula cursed before turning to her companion. She grabbed at the waterbender and wrapped her left arm around the girl’s waist. “Katara, hold on to me.”

The Water Tribe girl felt her face heat up. “I—you—what’s happening right now?”

“Just hold on and don’t let go!”

“Uh, o-okay,” she stammered before doing as she was told, wrapping her arms tight around the other girl’s torso.

“Hold on tight now,” Azula instructed. “I’ve only done this during my practice sessions, and never with a passenger.”

“Wait, what do you—”

Katara never got the chance to finish her question as Azula let loose a huge blast of fire from her free hand, propelling them up through the hole. Katara couldn’t contain her screams as they began to fall. The firebender continued to blast several smaller jets of her blue flame, slowing their descent. They landed not to gently onto the snow, leaving Azula on her back with Katara on top of her.

“Ow,” the princess groaned before looking to the waterbender. “You okay, Katara?”

The girl in question rubbed at her head before looking down, blushing as she realized how close their faces were. “Uh, yeah,” she said. “I’m fine.”

They were quiet for a few moments before Azula finally spoke up. “Um, could you please get off me?”

“Oh, right, sure.” Katara rolled onto her back, hoping that the other girl didn’t notice her blushing.

The two stared up at the flare still hovering in the air.

Katara let out a sigh, “Gran-Gran is going to kill us for this.”

Azula glanced at her. “What do you mean ‘us’? I plan on blaming you for all this.”

***

Zuko stood on the deck of his ship as he peered through his telescope at the flare that had been launched from the shipwreck. Behind him, his Uncle Iroh was playing a card game, inspecting a tile before placing it on the table.

“Finally!” Zuko exclaims before turning to the old man. “Uncle, do you realize what this means?”

Iroh considered the question for a moment before answering. “I won’t get to finish my game?”

Zuko turned back towards the flare and pulled up his telescope. “It means my search is about to—”

The words freeze in his mouth when he has the shipwreck in his sights. He can see a distant figure shooting out of the ship and using fire to try and soften their landing. It was the fire that got his attention. It was not the normal orange hue, the fire he was seeing was blue. The same shade of blue as—

_No!_ Zuko thought. _Impossible! What would she be…Why is_ she _even here?_

His nephew’s sudden silence began to worry Iroh. “Prince Zuko, is something the matter?”

The prince shook the thoughts from his head. “No,” he whispered to himself. “It’s not her. It’s _not_! It has to be him!”

“Zuko?”

“It’s fine, Uncle,” Zuko said. “I finally found him. I found the Avatar.” He turns east and spots a village not too far away from the shipwrecked ship. “And I found his hiding place.”


	2. (Book 1: Air) The Avatar Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finds the Avatar, Azula has a choice to make, and Iroh makes some tea.

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter Two: The Avatar Revealed**

The flare was soaring lazily through the air as Azula and Katara were returning to the village. Sokka was urgently talking with Gran-Gran (or Kanna as she was also called) when he saw the returning pair. He stepped away from his grandmother and made his way to them, the anger on his face clear as day.

“I knew it!” he shouted out, pointing an accusatory finger at princess. “You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You’re leading them straight to us, aren’t you?”

“Azula didn’t do anything,” Katara protested. “It was an accident.”

Kanna approached her granddaughter, a worried look on her face. “Katara, you shouldn’t have gone on that ship. Now we could _all_ be in danger!”

Azula was more than willing to ensure she received as little of the blame as possible, but when she saw the sorrowful look on the waterbender’s face…

She sighed. “You shouldn’t blame Katara. I set off the tripwire, so it’s my fault the flare went off.”

Sokka was glad to have an excuse to punish the firebender. “Aha!” he said triumphantly. “The traitor confesses! The foreigner is banished from our village.”

Katara couldn’t stop her fists from clenching. “Sokka, you’re making a mistake.”

“No, I’m keeping my promise to Dad,” he said stubbornly as he pointed to the firebender. “I’m protecting you from threats like her!”

“Azula is not our enemy,” Katara argued.

“She’s from the Fire Nation!”

“That doesn’t make her our enemy.” She turned to plead with her grandmother. “Gran-Gran, please. Don’t let Sokka do this!”

The old woman sighed before speaking. “Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the girl leaves.”

Katara couldn’t keep the outrage out of her voice. “Fine! Then I’m banished too.” She grabs onto the firebender’s arm and begins to drag her away. “Come on Azula, let’s go.”

For a moment, the firebender looked confused. “What?”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sokka demanded.

“Azula is taking me to the North Pole!” Katara responded angrily. “She’s going to help me find a waterbender.”

_Why is she dragging_ me _into her family drama?_ Azula asked herself. This girl was a greater fool than she could have imagined. She was willing to travel with a complete stranger to the other side of the world? And for what? To find a waterbender to teach her?

She was actually willing to abandon her _family_ to—

“Let go of me,” Azula snapped at her as she wrenched her arm out of the waterbender’s grip. “I am not taking you anywhere.” She turns to Sokka. “You want me gone? Fine, I’ll leave! I hope the Fire Nation soldiers burn this heap to the ground!”

She stormed off, leaving a confused Katara behind. The Water Tribe girl shook herself out of her stupor before running after her.

“Azula, wait!” she shouted as the princess stopped in her tracks, keeping her back towards the approaching girl. “You’re actually leaving?”

“That’s the idea. Yes.”

“Where will you go?” Katara asked in a quiet tone.

“That’s none of your concern.”

“You don’t have to go off alone, Azula,” Katara pleaded. “Let me come with you. I can—”

“You can _what_?” the princess snapped as she turned to look at her, clearly annoyed with the waterbender. “What could you possibly do if you came with me? Are you able to fight?”

“What? What do you—”

“Are you skilled enough with your waterbending that you can fight off an attacker?” Azula asked. “The world outside your insignificant little village is more dangerous than you could possibly imagine. If we were attacked by some bandit, would you be able fight him off? Would you be able to _kill_ him?”

Katara audibly gulped at the last question. “I…I…” She tried to sound confident, but she failed. Looking down shamefully, she responded with a pitiful, “No.”

“That’s what I thought,” Azula said as she turned her back on the waterbender. “If you can’t defend yourself, then you’re just a liability. I can’t afford to have someone as _weak_ as you to travel with me.”

With that said, the princess resumed her departure, leaving Katara to stand there right outside the walls of her village. She didn’t look up to see the firebender’s retreating form, she couldn’t bear to.

Kanna trudged through the snow to reach her granddaughter, hoping to console her. “Katara,” she said gently, placing a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder, “you’ll feel better after you—”

Katara slapped her grandmother’s hand away before rounding on her. Tears were streaming down her face. “Are you happy now?” she yells, her voice full of impassioned rage. “I just lost my one chance to…to…” She wiped the tears from her eyes before she stormed off back to the village. “Just leave me alone!”

Kanna could do nothing but sadly watch her granddaughter marching away furiously.

***

Azula did not have to turn around to feel her mother’s eyes on her. No doubt the woman was unhappy with how she left the village. Let her be unhappy, she didn’t care. But she was annoyed with her persistent stare.

Azula stopped and turned back to meet her mother’s gaze. “What?” she snapped. “I know you want to say something. Just spit it out already!”

_“…Azula, I think you should go back.”_

“Go back? Why would I?” she asked. “I don’t know if you were paying attention, Mother, but I was banished.”

_“So you’re leaving them at the mercy of the Fire Army? Just like that?”_

“What else am I supposed to do? If I go back, they’ll capture me and ship me back to Father! You and I both know that is the last thing we want.”

_“What about Katara? She was willing to help you despite everything.”_

“I could care less about what happens to that fool.”

_“She was willing to come with you.”_

“She was just using me as a way to get to the North Pole,” Azula argued. “Besides, she’s weak. She’s a liability. I don’t need—”

_“Put a stop to this little act of yours, Azula. I know you only said those things to her so she wouldn’t abandon her family.”_

“What act?” she asked. “I could care less if that peasant stayed with her family or not.”

Ursa sighed. _“You do care, Azula. You care more than you would ever admit. Sometimes I wish you could see all the potential you have to do good.”_

Azula clenched her fists. “Tell me, Mother, what good could a _monster_ like me ever do?”

Her mother looked at her sadly. _“I wish you would stop bringing that up. I never meant to say that.”_

“And yet you did. That’s all I’ve ever been to you. Nothing more than a—”

She was cut off when a loud _crack_ echoed through the frigid air. The firebender could feel the ground shudder beneath her feet. She knew it meant that the Fire Nation had arrived at the village.

_“Azula,”_ Ursa chose then to spoke up, _“I could stand here all day and tell you to do the right thing. But I already know you’ve made the right choice.”_

Azula said nothing. She had already started running.

***

Zuko was barely off the walkway when he was attacked. Water Tribesman couldn’t have been more than fifteen, wielding a club and wearing some elaborate face paint. He had to admit, the boy was brave, but he had more _experience_. He didn’t even need his firebending, using a kick to knock the club out of his hand and then a second kick to knock him down into the snow.

His soldiers followed him into the village. Zuko looks around, his eyes passing over the frightened villagers. _Where is he?_ That was the question that echoed through his mind. His lips pressed into a hard line as he approached two of the villagers: a young girl clinging to an old woman.

“Where are you hiding him?” he asked them. He pointed to the old woman, who flinched away when he gestured to her. “He’d be about this age, master of the elements?”

He received no answer, only an angry and defiant glare from the girl. He spun around, unleashing an arc of fire that passes over the heads of the villagers. They cried out in fear as they ducked down to avoid the flames.

“I know you’re hiding him!” he shouts, his words brimming with anger.

The battle cry is the only warning he has as the boy attacks him once more. Zuko easily ducks under the wide swing of the club and lands a forward kick that sends the boy flying backwards. He lands on his but in the snow, but is able to quickly dodge out of the way of the blast of fire that Zuko launched at him. He spins to the side and tosses a boomerang at the firebender, who barely avoided being hit by the projectile.

A village boy tosses a spear to the warrior. He charges at Zuko, who breaks the weapon with his forearms. The remains of the spear are seized by the firebender, who strikes at the Water Tribe boy with the blunt end. The boy collapses on the ground as Zuko breaks the spear in two and tosses the pieces onto the snow.

With a loud cling, something collides with the back of his helmet. The unexpected blow sends Zuko forward. He rearranges his helmet and sees that the boomerang has plummeted into the ground before the Water Tribe boy’s feet, who was sending a smug grin to the firebender.

Zuko growled as he ignited two fire daggers in his hands.

“Zuzu, care to tell me what you’re doing all the way out here?”

Zuko froze, his fire daggers dissipating as he felt the blood in his veins go ice cold. _Zuzu?_ There was only _one_ person in the world who called him that, and _she_ knew how much he _hated_ that name.

He turned towards the speaker, and there _she_ was. Dressed in red, her jet black hair pulled back to her top knot, her gold eyes mocking him as she grinned at him. There was something missing though. _Where is her armor? Her headpiece? She would never go anywhere without them._

“It’s so good to see you, _Zuzu_ ,” she lied. That’s all she ever does. _Azula always lies._

“Azula?” spoke up the girl with the old lady. “You know him?”

“Unfortunately, I do,” Azula said, lazily gesturing to him. “This is my older and _less talented_ brother, Prince Zuko.”

“Brother? _Prince_? What does that—”

“It means, Katara, that the Fire Lord is our father.” Azula flashed a proud, boastful smile. “You should all be honored to host someone of royalty such as myself.”

As the villagers gasped and murmured amongst themselves, Zuko grit his teeth so hard that they felt like they could break. He ignored the Water Tribe boy as he crawled away, his focus was solely on his sister.

“ _Azula_ ,” he spat out her name, “what are you doing _here_?”

“I should be asking you the same thing, Zuzu,” Azula said. She held up a single hand to examine her nails, a bored expression on her face. “Here I am, enjoying the peace and quiet, and then you barge in unannounced and uninvited and start bothering the locals. I thought you were supposed to be looking for the Avatar?”

“Don’t change the subject!” Zuko shouts. “Why are you out here, Azula? Did father send you to capture the Avatar?”

His sister scoffs. “Of course not! That’s _your_ job, remember? If you must know, I felt like traveling and thought I would explore the world a little. The South Pole was my first stop, I might go to the Colonies next, perhaps Yu Dao.”

_Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies!_

“Don’t _bullshit_ me, Azula,” Zuko snarled. “Tell me where the Avatar is. I know he’s here! Where is he?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “ _He_ is not here. I’ve been staying in this village for a while now, and the only people I’ve seen are these peasants.”

_Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies! Azula always lies!_

“I’ve had enough of this, Azula,” Zuko spat. “Tell me where the Avatar is or I’ll _make you_ tell me.”

His sister seemed unfazed by the threat. She knew he was bluffing. Zuko had never won a single sparring match against her as they grew up. If they fought, he knew she would win.

Azula sighed. “Fine, Zuzu, if you insist.” She placed her hands on her hips, smirking at him. “You want the Avatar? Well then, here _she_ is!”

“ _She_?” Zuko was confused. “Just what are you—”

“ _I’m_ the Avatar!”

Katara felt her eyes go wide when she heard Azula’s proclamation.

“Uh, Katara?” She turned to see that Sokka had managed to make his way over to her. “Am I hearing things, or did Azula say she was the Avatar?”

Katara couldn’t answer. She didn’t know how to answer that. She was still trying to process all of this.

“Of all the lies you’ve ever told me, Azula,” the Fire Nation prince took of his helmet and threw it at the snow-covered ground, “that one has to be the _worst_ you’ve ever come up with.”

“It’s no lie, Zuzu,” Azula said, a mocking tone to her voice. “I really _am_ the Avatar.”

“Shut up! No you’re not!” Prince Zuko roared. “The Avatar is an airbender—”

“Oh please, that was a hundred years ago,” Azula argued. “He’s already dead by now.”

“Then it would have to be a waterbender, and then an earthbender after that.”

“A lot can happen in a century, Zuzu. How do you know that the other two haven’t died? The Avatar would then be reincarnated as a firebender, and wouldn’t you know it, I happen to be _that_ firebender.”

“…You’re lying,” Zuko hissed, his scarred face contorted in fury. “That’s all you ever do. Every word out of your mouth is a lie! You’ve always lied! Ever since we were—”

Azula swung one of her legs from one side to the other. Instead of fire, however, an arc of _air_ shot out instead. The fire prince seemed shocked by the sight, so shocked that he didn’t even try to avoid the attack. The air tripped him over, sending him to fall face first into the snow.

A heavy silence hung over the village. No one could believe what they had just seen.

“She…” Katara whispered to herself. “She _airbended_!”

It should have been impossible. Everyone knew how the Air Nomads were wiped out by the Fire Nation during the days of Fire Lord Sozin, all in an effort to kill the Avatar.

_They succeeded,_ Katara thought. _The cycle went on though, and now a_ firebender _is the Avatar._

Zuko was thinking the same thing. He wanted this to be some elaborate trick his sister was trying to pull. _Azula always lies_. That had been his mantra as long as he could remember. He could never believe a word that passes through her lips. Her calling herself the Avatar should have been nothing more than her latest lie. And yet…

_It has to be a lie. It has to be!_ Zuko thought to himself as he lifted his head up. The first thing he saw was her smug, mocking smile. _But…but not even_ Azula _could fake airbending._

Azula watched her brother stand himself back up on his feet. “Well, Zuzu, is that enough proof?” Her smile grew wider. “Or should I provide you with another demonstration?”

“I’ve spent years preparing for this,” Zuko said. “All that training. All that meditating…And it turns out to be _you_.”

“You may have been training, Zuzu,” Azula mocked, “but so have I. I have practiced every day since you left. And yes, Zuzu, I’m still as flawless as ever…only now, I have _airbending_ as well.”

Zuko swallowed hard. Azula was unbeatable as a firebender, but as the Avatar…he didn’t even want to think about how powerful she could be.

“Well then,” she said with a yawn, walking towards the ship, “come on, Zuzu, let’s go.”

“…What?” Zuko was confused by this sudden turn. “What is this? What are you planning?”

“Planning?” Azula asked with a roll of her eyes. “Zuzu, you really need to stop being so paranoid. You’ve been looking for the Avatar, haven’t you? Well, here I am. Now let’s go!”

“…Fine!” Zuko said, walking over to his sister. “But let me remind you, this isn’t going to be some pleasure cruise for you. You are my _prisoner_! Understood?”

“Yes, yes, whatever you say, Zuzu. Let’s just go.”

Katara watched her follow Zuko towards the looming ship. Azula, the Fire Nation princess, the Avatar, the only hope the world has left. And she was going straight into the maw of the Fire Nation.

“No!” Katara ran as fast as she could. She grabbed at the girl’s arm, hoping to stop her. “Azula, you can’t go with them. They’ll—”

“Unhand me, filthy peasant!” the Avatar shouted as she wrenched her arm out of the waterbender’s grip. “You should know better than to lay a hand on your betters.”

“But Azula—”

Zuko was on her in a second, pointing a fire dagger at her. “Back off,” he threatened.

“Don’t bother, Zuzu,” Azula said. “None of these peasants are worth the effort. Now, let’s go.”

The prince growled in frustration before he followed his sister up the walkway, his soldiers following close behind.

Katara felt helpless as she watched the Avatar disappear into the bowels of a Fire Nation ship.

***

Iroh yawned as he made his way to the ship’s bow, the vessel shuddering as it began to depart from the Water Tribe village. Hopefully, Zuko had managed not to bring any harm to the villagers. He had always felt sympathetic to the people of the Southern Water Tribe, the destruction of their capitol and the fracturing of their people.

Zuko was the first one that he spotted, he seemed to be in a serious discussion with the soldiers. As he drew closer, Iroh saw someone standing in between two of the soldiers. It was a girl, possibly in her teens. Strangely, she seemed so familiar.

The girl looked straight at him, gold eyes and a smile he instantly recognized. “Uncle, how nice to see you. Still enjoy cookies with your tea?”

_Azula?_ Of all the people that he thought he would see in the South Pole; his niece was by far the last.

“It…it is good to see you too, Princess Azula,” Iroh said unsurely. “Tell me, what brings you all the way to the South Pole?”

Before she could respond, Zuko cut her off. “No talking,” he snapped at her. He then addressed the soldiers at her side. “Take my sis…Take the _Avatar_ to the prison hold.”

For Iroh, it was as if the world had stopped turning. His eyes had gone so wide they might have popped out of their sockets. The only thing he could hear was the hammering beating of his heart.

_I couldn’t have heard that right,_ Iroh thought. _Azula, the Avatar? It’s impossible!_

Iroh watch dumbfounded as the soldiers took his niece by the arms and marched her away. Zuko was already ordering for the ship to set a course for the Fire Nation.

“Zuko,” he managed to catch his nephew’s attention, “what is this? Why is your sister here? What’s all this about the Avatar?”

He saw the young prince ball his fist. “It’s her, Uncle. Azula is the Avatar!”

“…The…The _Avatar_?” Iroh could hardly believe his own hearing. “Zuko…are you sure of this? You have to be _absolutely_ sure about this.”

“I am,” Zuko said, hardly believing it himself. “She was _there_ , Uncle. At the shipwreck, I saw her blue fire; she’s the only firebender I know who uses blue fire. And at the village, she…she used _airbending_. Azula airbent! I saw it with my own eyes!”

_Airbending? Azula?_ It should have been impossible. Azula was born a firebender. The last airbender had been killed a century ago along with the entirety of the Air Nomad society. His grandfather had ordered the slaying of all airbenders in some twisted hope of breaking the Avatar Cycle.

If it was true that Azula was indeed the Avatar, then Sozin had _failed_.

“At long last, Uncle, my search is over,” Zuko said. “I will drag the Avatar—my father’s _precious daughter_ —to kneel before him in chains, and I will at last regain my honor.” A look of determination graced his scared features. “We’re finally going _home_!”

Zuko left his uncle there at the bow of the ship. The Dragon of the West was left to ponder all that he learned. His niece, his very unstable niece, was the Avatar. If the Air Avatar had truly been killed during scouring of the Air Temples, then the cycle must have continued. However, the Water and Earth Avatars must have died as well. How else could they have reincarnated as the Fire Nation princess.

Iroh reached into the pockets of his robe. He pulled out a Pai Sho tile and examined it closely. His white lotus tile had always been a source of luck to him. For the Avatar to be found and brought aboard the same ship that _he_ was on…

Iroh placed the tile back into his pocket and began to venture to his quarters. It has been so long since he last had the chance to converse with his niece. Perhaps he should bring her some tea.

***

Katara stood at the edge of the shore. Back in the village, everyone was hard at work trying to repair the damage the Fire Nation had wrought on them. But she couldn’t focus on the village, she could only stand and watch as the black ship sailed farther and farther away.

Katara looked down at her hand. Azula had slapped it away, refused any help and had simply walked onto the ship of her own free will. She still remembered her bold proclamation. She still remembered how the firebending princess had _airbent_.

Azula really was the Avatar.

And now the Fire Nation had her.

She could hear footsteps behind her. They were too heavy to be her grandmother. It could only be Sokka. No doubt her brother was coming to try and bring her back to the village.

She clenches her hand. “We have to go after that ship, Sokka,” Katara says, determined to follow through. “Azula saved our tribe, now we have to save her.”

“Katara, I—”

“Why can’t you realize that she’s on our side? If we don’t help her, no one will. I know you don’t like Azula, but we owe her and—”

“Katara! Are you gonna talk all day, or are you coming with me?”

She turns to watch as Sokka drags a canoe behind him and pushes it into the water. Katara gasps in happiness as she runs over to hug her brother. “Sokka!”

He manages to break away from the hug and gesture to the boat. “Get in, we’re going to save your girlfriend.”

Katara felt the heat rush up to her cheeks. “She’s not my—”

“Whatever,” Sokka says, shrugging nonchalantly.

“What do you two think you’re doing?”

Both siblings cringed as they heard their grandmother’s accusing tone. They both turn to look at her, trying to look as innocent as possible.

They did not expect her warm smile. “You’ll need these,” she said, tossing a pair of sleeping bags to them. “You have a long journey ahead of you.” She carefully makes her way to Katara. “It’s been so long since I’ve had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender.” She hugs her before turning to her grandson. “And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister”

Sokka receives a hug as well, much to his embarrassment. “Yeah, okay Gran-Gran.”

She releases him and looks to both siblings seriously. “Though she may be a rather…unpleasant girl, Azula is the Avatar. She’s the world’s only chance. You both found her for a reason. Now you’re destinies are intertwined with hers.”

She then looks over to the canoe. “Though, I can’t imagine how the two of you are going to catch a warship with a canoe.”

“Warship…” Katara remembered how she and Azula were trapped in that shipwreck. The princess had launched them into the air with her firebending.

Just like that, inspiration struck. “I got it! Sokka, get in the canoe.”

“Um, okay,” he says, boarding the boat. He scoots over to the front as Katara uses a paddle to take them out to the open water. “Um, what exactly are we doing, Katara? How are we going to catch up to the warship?”

“I do have an idea,” his sister says confidently. “I just hope it works, haven’t exactly done this before.”

“Wait, what do you—”

With a wave of her arms, a wave appears behind them and begins to push the canoe in the direction of the warship.

***

Azula walks down the ship corridor, following one soldier as another follows behind her.

She smirks. “The two of you do realize who I am, don’t you?” she asks slyly. “You know I can beat the two of you with one hand tied behind my back.”

“Quiet,” the soldier behind her says unamused.

They reach the cell. The soldier in front of her opens the door while the one behind her shoves her inside. She swears as the door is slammed shut and locked behind her that _both_ of those soldiers will pay for how they treated her.

She sits herself on a metal bench at the cell’s far end. _“I’m proud of you, Azula,”_ Ursa said, appearing beside her. _“You did the right thing.”_

“I have no idea what you’re on about, Mother.”

_“You went back to save that village. Say what you want, but you cannot deny that you helped them.”_

Azula rolled her eyes. “Yes, and look where it got us. Zuzu taking me back to the Fire Nation, no doubt wanting to parade me in chains in front of Father.”

Her mother shook her head. _“No, he won’t do that. That’s not how your brother is.”_

“Of course _you_ would defend him,” she snaps back. “He was always your _favorite_.”

_“It was never like that, Azula. I loved the both of you equally.”_

“Really, is that why you went to see _just him_ before you left?” Her mother seemed unable to respond to that. “Nothing to say, huh? Well, at least I’ll always have that look on poor Zuzu’s face when he tripped on my airbending.”

“Yeah, that was really funny.”

Azula nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard that. It wasn’t a voice she recognized. She turned to see some boy sitting in the corner. The boy was bald, wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt under and orange shawl, brown pants, and red boots. What was strange about the boy wasn’t that she did not even notice him, what was strange was that he had a blue arrow tattooed on his head, with the same tattoo being seen on both of his hands.

“Who are you?” she snapped at the boy. “Where did you come from?”

“Oh, well, I’m Aang,” the boy answered, “and I guess I came from here.”

Azula narrowed her eyes. “Are you another one of Zuzu’s prisoners?”

The boy, Aang, shook his head. “No, I just came over here to talk to you.”

“How? This is a locked cell with only one way in and out. How could you get in here?”

“Oh, I came in here with you.”

“…You are a very confusing nuisance,” Azula told the boy. “My brother’s men brought me in here alone, I’d certainly remember if _you_ were walking with me.”

“I was with you,” Aang insisted, “you just…didn’t see me.”

Azula sighed in frustration. “Is there any way I can get a single straight answer out of him?” she asked herself.

_“He seems like a very nice young man,”_ her mother commented. _“I like his tattoo, it’s very interesting.”_

Aang actually looked bashful “Oh, uh, thanks ma’am. I could hardly believe it when I first got it. I was the youngest to ever really earn it.”

“Show some respect, boy,” Azula reprimanded. “That is the Fire Lady you just referred to as—” The next word died in her throat as her mind finally processed what had happened. She looked at him. “You…you heard what _she_ said?”

The boy nodded. “Yeah.”

“You can _see_ her?”

“Yeah.”

“Describe what she looks like.”

Aang turned his gaze to her mother. “Um…light skin, dark brown hair, gold eyes…She’s wearing Fire Nation clothes and, oh, she’s got this headpiece where her topknot is. It kind of looks like a flame.

Azula was up from her seat and at the cell door with two whole strides. “GUARDS!” she yelled out as she banged on the door. “GUARDS! GUARDS!”

She banged on the door for a full minute before the viewing slot slid open. “What?” the soldier asked agitated.

“I want to know who this boy is?” she asked pointing towards Aang.

“What boy?”

“This bald boy sitting in the corner!” she pointed at him once more. “Who is he? Is this some sick joke my brother is trying to play?”

The soldier was unamused. “Nice try, I’m not falling for this trick.”

“What trick?”

“Just sit down and shut up!” He slid the slot closed and walked off.

“GUARD!” Azula yelled and banged on the door again. “GUARD!”

She banged her fist against the metal for a whole five minutes before she finally gave up. She slowly walked back at the bench and sat herself down, all the while keeping her eyes on Aang.

“Who are you?” she asked him. “And don’t lie, otherwise—” She held up her hand and ignited a fire dagger. “Well, you really don’t want to lie to me.”

“Yeah, that won’t work on me.”

Azula arched an eyebrow. She extinguished her dagger and stood up. She made her way to where the boy was sitting and made to strike him in the head. There was no impact, her hand had passed through him as if he had been made of air.

Azula sighed as she sat back down on the bench. “Great, now I have _another_ hallucination. First my mother, now this random bald kid.” She turned to look at Ursa. “On the bright side, it seems you finally have a friend to talk to Mother.”

Aang sighed. “Azula, I really—”

“And he knows my name!” she exclaimed. “Of course he does, he’s just—”

_“Azula, you shouldn’t interrupt,”_ Ursa scolded.

“Oh be quiet, Mother. He’s just the same as you, not real and with nothing useful to say.”

“Azula,” Aang said, “it’s really important that I talk to you. I need you to go to the Southern Air Temple.”

“Oh, that’s a new one!” Azula said. “I’ve never been told what to do by a—”

“Azula, I’m not a hallucination.”

“You can see her!” She pointed at Ursa. “So you _are_!”

“You have to go to the Southern Air Temple so you can understand _who_ you are.”

“Who I am is the Princess of the Fire Nation.”

“And _the Avatar_!”

“That has _nothing_ to do—”

“It has _everything_ to do with you!” Aang shouted.

Before Azula had the chance to respond, the door to her cell slowly opened. “Hello, Azula. How are you?”

The princess frowned as she recognized her uncle. Iroh was carrying a tray that held a teapot and two matching cups.

“Uncle,” Azula greeted. “What you are doing here?” She turned to see that the strange boy was gone. It seems he could disappear as easily as her mother could.

Iroh came further into the cell. “You know, I can’t remember the last time you and I ever had the chance to simply talk with one another,” he said. “I thought I should bring you some tea and we can have a talk.”

“And the guards are allowing this?”

“Actually, I told them to take a break and to let me watch you for a bit.”

“So there are no guards outside?” Azula asked with a smirk. “And what would stop me from simply getting past you and escaping this ship?”

“You know, I may not look like it Azula,” her uncle’s demeanor turned serious, “but I could stop you from leaving this cell. That is, if I wanted to.”

Azula frowned. Her uncle was right. There was a reason the man was called the Dragon of the West. This was the man who had slain the last of the dragons. This was the legendary General who had besieged Ba Sing Se for six-hundred days and had even breached the Outer Wall, the first and only to ever do so.

“Perhaps I will stay then,” Azula said. “After all, you did go through all the trouble of making the tea.”

Iroh returned to his usual jovial expression. “Wonderful,” he said. He moved towards the right side of the bench. “I had managed to procure some jasmine tea leaves when we last docked at the colonies. I think you will really enjoy—”

“Not there!”

Iroh was surprised by his niece’s sudden shout. “I’m sorry?”

“You can’t sit there, Uncle,” she said, pointing to where he was about to sit.

“Why?”

Azula frowned. How was she supposed to tell him that her mother was currently sitting in that very spot. “You…you just can’t.”

Iroh was silent, eventually nodding a few moments later. “Very well,” he said before moving to the left side of the bench. “May I sit with you here?”

“You may.”

Iroh sat down, placing the tray on his lap. He carefully poured the tea into both cups, handing one over to Azula. His niece took a small sip.

Iroh took a sip of his own. “So, Azula,” he took deep breath in, then out, “you are the Avatar.”

“I am,” she acknowledged. “Though, I can imagine there won’t be any celebratory meals of spiral-shaped noodles any time soon.” The dish was traditionally served whenever a Fire Avatar had been announced to the world.

“Now why would you say that?” Iroh asked.

“Don’t be a fool, Uncle,” Azula snapped. “You and I both know what Fa…what the Fire Lord will do when we reach home.” She could almost see it now. No doubt Zuko would want to parade her through the Royal Plaza all the way to Royal Caldera City. “I will either be made into a tool for the Fire Nation, or failing that, they will kill me.”

Iroh nodded. “Yes, either one may be a possibility,” he said before taking another sip. “Zuko told me you could airbend. Is that true?”

_“Go ahead, Azula,”_ her mother was encouraging her. _“We can trust Iroh.”_

Azula frowned. “No we can’t,” she hissed at her.

“Did you say something?” her uncle asked.

Azula did not answer. After a moment of hesitation, she sighed and placed a hand under her teacup. She swirled her hand around the bottom and released her hold on the cup. A small vortex of air kept the cup from falling, though it did wobble, sending some tea to fall onto the floor.

Iroh could hardly believe the sight before him. “Incredible…”

“Don’t tell Zuzu, but this is about the best I can do,” Azula said before taking back her teacup and ceasing her airbending. “I first airbent during a practice session, I had to threaten Lo and Li to keep them quiet, but that wouldn’t keep them from going to my father too long so I left as soon as I could.”

“And you decided to come to the South Pole?”

Azula took another sip. “Actually, I didn’t know I was this far south until I woke up and saw all the icebergs.”

“How did you even get here?”

“I stole a boat from Harbor City and sailed to a fishing village. That’s where I managed to sell my headpiece in exchange for supplies.”

Iroh took it all in, sipping his tea as he processed every answer. “What exactly was your plan, Azula? What were you going to do?”

“Honestly?” she found herself asking. “All I wanted was to find some place far away from the Fire Nation. A place that was remote and had no one else for miles. I planned on just staying there and hoped that the world would leave me alone.”

“You were looking for a place to hide?” her uncle asked incredulously. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“…Who are you and what have you done to the real Azula?”

The princess snarled. “That’s not funny, Uncle.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, putting his teacup on the tray before laying it beside him, “but that is the last thing I ever expected from you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Iroh stood up from the bench and walked to the center of the cell, turning to look her in the eye. “You are Princess Azula. From a young age, many had described you as a prodigy, with many firebending masters far and wide traveling to the Capitol hoping for the honor of being your teacher. Your father had groomed you hoping that you may somehow succeed him as Fire Lord. You had been tutored in history, strategy, and logistics to sharpen your mind as a great military leader. You discover that you—” He pointed straight at her. “—are the Avatar, and your first thought is to run away? That is not the Azula I saw growing-up. The Princess Azula I know would not have fled like a _coward_!”

“ _Coward_?” Azula hissed out the word as if it was a curse. “Did you just refer to me as a ‘coward’ ,Uncle?”

She stood up and threw the teacup onto the floor before Iroh’s feet, porcelain shattering into numerous shards as tea pooled by his slippers. “You have some gall to call me that. _You_ , the man who led a six-hundred day siege only to give up and return to the Fire Nation to lick your wounds.”

_“Azula,”_ she could hear her mother trying to warn her, _“please calm down, before you say something you might regret.”_

She rounded on her. “Shut up, Mother! Don’t interrupt me!”

“ _‘Mother’_?” Iroh asked alarmed. “Azula, there is no one—”

“I’m not done talking yet, Uncle,” she snapped at him. “You were so close to victory! You could have taken Ba Sing Se and ended the war! But no, you gave up because of _Lu Ten_.”

“That is…that is not…” Iroh struggled to remain composed. He should have expected her to try and strike at him, but he never could have thought she would go so low as to bring up _his son_. “It had been a long siege; my men were exhausted. We had been away from home for so—”

“Cut the shit, Uncle,” Azula snapped. “I can see through your little act. Your son dies and you come home a coward. He died a soldier of the Fire Nation, proudly fighting the enemy, and you besmirch his memory by giving up.”

“Azula, you don’t understand—”

“I would have kept going!” She was shouting now, her voice hoarse with fury. She didn’t know who she was angry at. Her father? Zuko? But she didn’t care, she just wanted to rage. “I would have burned Ba Sing Se to ash and cinders! I would have taken the Earth King’s head! I would have avenged Lu Ten! But you? You just ran home with your tail between your legs, _you fucking coward_!”

Azula took deep breaths as she stared down at her uncle, daring him to try and refute everything she said. He didn’t. He silently met her gaze before bending down to pick up the broken shards of the shattered teacup.

“Losing Lu Ten broke me in ways I could never had imagined,” he confessed as he picked up the pieces. “For a moment, I did want that. I had wanted revenge against his killers. I had wanted to charge through the Agrarian Zone and bring down the Inner Wall. I wanted to make the Earth Kingdom pay for taking my only son away from me.”

He stood back up, examining the pieces in his cupped hands. “I wanted to…but I couldn’t. Revenge would not have brought Lu Ten back to me, and I…I was just so tired to go on. I had fought for six-hundred days, and in the end my son had died fighting my battles.”

He placed the broken shards on the tray and picked it up, turning to look at Azula. “Perhaps you are right, Azula. Maybe I did run away. But right now, _you_ have to make a choice. You can either remain in this cell and submit to whatever lies waiting for you back in the Fire Nation, or you can fight and see what destiny has for you out in the world. From here on out, the choice is yours to make.”

He turned and began to make his way out of the cell. As he reached the door, he heard his niece call out, “Uncle?”

“Yes?” he asked.

“Do…do you still miss him?”

“Not a day goes by where I do not think of Lu Ten.” He moves to close the door. “Take care, Azula.” The door closes.

Azula sighs as she sits down. She glances towards her mother. “Go ahead, I know you want to say it.”

_“I’m very disappointed in you, Azula,”_ Ursa scolds her. _“Callously bringing up your cousin like that. Have you no shame?”_

“I was angry.”

_“That’s no excuse!”_

Azula let out _tsk_. “Unless the next words out of your mouth point to a way of getting out of here, I don’t want to hear it.”

_“I wish you would show a little empathy. Imagine yourself in Iroh’s place, having lost someone close to your heart. Imagine if Ty Lee was the one—”_

“ _Never_ —” Azula snarls out. “—bring up Ty Lee like that! The next time you do, you are _gone_!”

_“You cannot make me go away, Azula.”_

“You’re not _real_!” she argues. “You’re just a figment of my mind. You’re nothing!”

_“Really?”_ Ursa glared at her. _“Would ‘nothing’ be able to tell you that Iroh left the cell door unlocked?”_

Azula opened her mouth to speak, but the words died in her throat as she processed her mother’s words. She got up from the bench and slowly stepped over to the cell door. She pushed onto the metal and the hinges slightly squeaked as it miraculously opened.

_“You’re welcome.”_

Azula grimaced at her mother’s tone. “I…Thank you, Mother, and…I’m sorry.”

_“Do you have a plan?”_

“I’ll look for a lifeboat. It’ll be better than nothing,” Azula said. Hopefully, she would be able to escape without raising the alarm.

Her mother nodded. _“I love you, Azula. Be careful.”_

The princess closed the cell door shut. She saw that the guards had yet to return from wherever Iroh had sent them off to. She crept her way through the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible.

She found a staircase going up towards a higher deck. She quickly and quietly climbed up the steps before continuing on through the hallway, keeping her eye out for any passing soldier.

A hatch opened, the soldier passing through spotting her. “The Avatar has escaped!”

As he shouted out, Azula shot a jet of fire that propelled her forward. She landed a heavy kick to his midsection, sending him flying back into the room. She quickly slammed the hatch door before using her firebending to weld it shut.

Azula could hear heavy bootsteps against the metal floor. She turned to see a trio of soldiers armed with swords in the middle of the corridor, standing in her way.

“Have any of you seen Zuzu?” she asked mockingly. “It would be rude of me not to give my brother a proper good-bye before I left.”

The soldiers said nothing, charging at her blade-first. Azula easily dodged their desperate swings. In her left hand she produced a condensed flame that made it resemble a thin blade. She used this fire blade to cut through their swords. With her enemies disarmed, she landed heavy, jabbing kicks against the breastplate of their armors that sent them slamming against the wall.

“No?” she addressed them. “Oh well, thanks anyway!”

She continues her climb upward, deck by deck, until she finds a hatch that she blows open with a powerful fireball. As Azula emerged onto the top deck, two soldiers charge at her. She uses a fire whip to drive them back before running to the ship’s stern.

A few meters forward, a hatch opens and _he_ emerges. “ _Azula_!” he shouts.

The princess smirks as her eyes meets her brother’s scarred one. “There you are, Zuzu!” she mocks. “I have been looking for you all over. Have you come to wish me farewell before I leave?”

“I should have known you would never come along easily,” Zuko snarled. “This time, I’ll make sure to lock you in a _box_!”

“Assuming you beat me first, of course. Just step aside, Zuzu. Or do you want me to give you _another scar_ so that both your eyes match?”

Zuko cracked both of his knuckles. “I’ve spent most of my life waiting for this moment.” He moved his arms in a circular motion twice before assuming the proper stance. “I am going to enjoy wiping that smug smile right off your face.”

“You’re welcome to try, _Zuzu_.”

Zuko shouted a battle cry as he began to barrage his sister with fireballs. Azula effortlessly blocked these attacks, some of them being redirected towards either the ship’s hull or out into the water.

_I can’t keep wasting my time. I need to get out of here._ With that thought, Azula formed a pinwheel made of her blue fire, launching it towards her brother. Zuko ducked to the side, cursing a moment latter as his sister propelled past him, using fire jets to get away.

Before she could get away though, Zuko formed a fire whip and sent it to wrap around his sister’s ankle. Azula fell onto the deck with a thud. She turned and watched her brother approach with a look of determination.

“No more games, Azula,” he said. “You’re mine!”

“Get away from her!”

Zuko was blindsided by the water whip that struck his head, leaving him disoriented before a water bullet slammed him against the ship’s wall. Azula turned to see Katara using her waterbending to fend off another soldier, her brother Sokka using his club to knock out a pair of soldiers.

Katara reached Azula first, her hand outstretched. “You okay?”

Azula nodded before taking the offered hand, the waterbender helping her up to her feet. “The two of you are either very brave, or very foolish to attack a Fire Nation ship on your own.”

Katara smirks. “Which one impresses you more?”

Azula means to speak, but suddenly pushes Katara out of the way of a fireball. She redirects the fireball toward the surrounding ice wall. Zuko’s face is contorted in fury as both of his hands burn bright.

“I’m finally close to beating you and you bring these _savages_ into it?” Zuko asks in disgust. “I never pegged you for a _cheat_!”

“She took you by surprise, Zuzu,” Azula argued. “It’s your fault she caught you off guard.”

Zuko roared as he let loose another barrage of fireballs, with Azula either barely avoiding them or managing to block them. It was soon too late for Azula to notice the burning missile of fire that her brother had shot. Though she managed to block it, the resulting explosion threw her across the deck, slamming against the edge.

Katara was horrified when she noticed the girl’s closed eyes. “No! Azula!”

The princess remained still even as her brother approached. Zuko observed her unconscious form triumphantly. “I’ve spent over two years on a long search to regain the honor I lost, and all this time the _Avatar_ was right under Father’s nose. I will succeed where he has failed. He will finally acknowledge me as I bring you to him!”

Within the span of a single breath, Azula’s eyes suddenly opened with a bright light. A powerful wave of air pushed Zuko back, sending him slamming against the hull.

Katara and Sokka watched in awe as Azula rose to the sky atop a towering air spout. Numerous soldiers appeared, launching fireballs at the Avatar. Twin air blasts emerged from her hands, stopping the attacks and blowing the soldiers away.

“Did you see that?” Katara asked her brother.

“Yeah,” Sokka answered excitedly. “Never thought I’d ever see actual airbending.”

They ran as Azula lowered herself down to the deck. She dropped onto her feet before falling to her knees, the girl managed to catch herself by bracing her left hand onto the deck. Katara managed to grab hold of her and help her to her feet.

“Are you okay, Azula?” Katara asked.

The princess nodded. “I am. I…Thank you, both of you.”

Sokka shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, we couldn’t let you have _all_ the glory.”

“How did you two even get here?”

“We have a canoe!” Katara explained. “It’s this way!”

Azula began to follow the siblings when a fireball missed them by a foot and she could hear Zuko shout, “After them!”

A few meters down, the siblings jump over the edge and Azula jumps after them. She managed to land feet first onto the canoe, with Sokka pushing them away with a paddle.

“Azula,” Katara shouts out, “remember the shipwreck!”

She does remember and she laughs. “Both of you, grab hold!”

Katara and Sokka brace themselves as Azula uses her fire jets to propel the canoe forward. Zuko growls as he watches them trying to get away. He too propels himself across the ships deck and straight to the ships bow.

They were several yards away when he spotted them. Before he could send a blast of fire towards them though, that was when his sister struck.

Azula had cut off her fire jets, turning back towards the ships. Before the sibling could question her, she moved her arms in a circular motion before thrusting the tips of her middle and forefingers on her left hand toward the ice wall. A great bolt of lightning struck at the ice above the ship. The impact causes an avalanche, sending Zuko fleeing the bow as it began to be covered in the falling ice and snow.

“Ha!” Sokka shouts in triumph. “That’s from the Water Tribe!”

Azula turns back and uses her fire to propel them forward once more, allowing the trio to escape.

***

“Oh my. Zuko, what happened here?”

The prince turned away from the ice that covered his ship to see Iroh approaching, the old man rubbing at his eyes as if he had just woken up from a nap. He wondered how his uncle had remained asleep during all the commotion.

“Azula escaped,” was all he said.

“She did? How terrible,” Iroh said with a yawn. “It’s hard to imagine that such a young girl like your sister was able to escape.”

“That ‘young girl’, Uncle, just did _this_ to my ship.” Zuko pointed to all the damage accumulated from the ice. “She won’t get away next time.” He then points to the soldiers. “Dig the ship out and follow them!”

As the soldiers got to work melting the ice, Zuko turned to where his sister had disappeared to. _No matter how long it takes_ , he thought, _I will find her. I will capture her._

_I will regain my honor!_

***

Azula had propelled the canoe far enough to allow her a brief rest. Even she could not use her fire jets all day.

As the princess sat down to rest, Katara was the first to speak. “That was amazing!” she said bewildered. “I can’t believe you used actual airbending.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Azula muttered to herself. She _did_ use airbending, but it also felt like someone else had done it. It had been quite the strange sensation.

“And the lightning!” Katara exclaimed. “I had no idea you could do that.”

“Some firebenders are capable of generating lightning,” Azula explained. “There are a rare few who can master this technique. I happen to be one of them.”

Katara’s expression then turned serious, but also curious. “Why didn’t you tell us you were the Avatar?”

The princess looked annoyed. “Because I _don’t_ want to be the Avatar.”

“But Azula, the world’s been _waiting_ for the Avatar to return and put an end to the war.”

“Really?” Azula asks. “Tell me, Katara, how is one person supposed to save the world.”

“According to legend, you first need to master air, then—” Katara’s eyes widened as a horrifying realization came upon her. “Oh…oh no.”

Sokka looked to his sister concerningly. “What? Katara, what is it?”

“It’s nothing, Sokka,” Azula said. “Your sister just needed to remember that I needed to master airbending first.”

“How?” he asked. “There _aren’t_ any airbenders left.”

“Therein lies the problem,” Azula said. “No airbenders means I can’t learn airbending. And without mastering air, I can’t master the other two elements.”

Sokka’s eyes kept darting between his sister and the Avatar. “So…what do we do then?”

“I don’t know about the two of you,” Azula said as she stretched out her arms, “but I’m finding a place where I can hide out for the rest of my life. You two are welcome to join me if you want.”

“Hide?” Katara asked in shock. “You’re the Avatar! You can’t just _hide_!”

“Of course I can.”

“Where?” Katara asked. “Your brother’s ship will get out of that ice sooner or later, and when he does he’ll come after you. Where could you possibly hide?”

Azula did not have an answer at that moment, but it came to her quick enough. “The Southern Air Temple.”

“An air temple?” Katara asked incredulously. “That’s too obvious of a hiding spot.”

“Exactly,” Azula said with a grin. “Which is precisely why Zuzu will never think to look for me there.”

“Do you even know where the Southern Air Temple is?”

“It’s that way!”

Azula was surprised to hear that voice again. Standing on the other side of the canoe, the boy Aang was pointing northwest. She should know better than to listen to what just might be a hallucination, but still…

She pointed in the same direction the boy was. “That way!”

“ _What?_ ” Both siblings echoed.

“How could you possible know that?” Sokka asks.

Azula grinned at them both. “Because that’s where the bald kid is pointing to.” She stood back up. “Hold tight you two. It’s going to be a _long_ ride.”

Katara and Sokka held on for dear life as the Avatar propelled the boat towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better luck next time, Zuzu.
> 
> Next Time: The Southern Air Temple


	3. (Book 1: Air) The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula explores an air temple, Zuko fights in an Agni Kai, and Sokka just wants some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that Zhao is voiced by Jason Isaacs, the same actor who plays Lucius Malfoy in the Harry Potter films? Maybe that's why I loved hating him.

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter Three: The Southern Air Temple**

The Southern Air Temple laid somewhere within the Patola Mountains. Azula had steered their canoe to the island, occasionally taking breaks to restore her strength, where they would begin their trek the next morning.

Azula wondered how they were supposed to reach the air temple on foot, especially since it was said to be impossible for non-airbenders to reach it. But if the soldiers of the Fire Nation were able to wipeout its inhabitants, that meant that there had to be a way.

Azula was the first up when the sun first began to peek over the mountains. Firebenders always rose with the sun. Beams of sunlight reflected of the water, bathing the shore in yellow light. Sokka slept in his sleeping bag, the remains of last night’s fire still smoldering.

He could hear footsteps coming towards him. “Sokka,” a voice that sounded like Azula’s said, “get up! We need to get going.”

“Uggh!” he groaned sleepily before turning on his side. “Let me sleep…a little longer.”

Azula shot down a glare towards him. “Sokka, get up or I’ll set your sleeping bag on fire. You know I’ll do it!”

Before the princess could follow through on this threat, his sibling placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let me handle this. I know how to get him up,” Katara said. She cleared her throat before she pointed at the sleeping bag and yelled, “Sokka! Wake up! There’s a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!”

Both of his eyes opened wide and he began to shout in terror. “Ahhh!” he yelled as he quickly rose and began to hop around, still inside his sleeping bag. “Get it off! Get it off!”

Katara giggled as her brother fell flat on the ground. Azula made her way to Sokka, looking down on his angry face.

“Good, you’re awake,” she said with a self-satisfied smile. “Now get up and let’s get moving.”

***

Zuko looked up to the identical colossal ships that dwarfed his smaller vessel as they docked. The damage Azula inflicted required his crew to make repairs, the prince ordering the helmsman to set a course for the nearest harbor. This particular port was located in southwestern region of the Earth Kingdom and served as a major naval point for the Fire Nation Navy, providing supplies to any ship that docked.

Zuko and Iroh were both making their way down the walkway. “Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible,” the prince commanded as they left the ship. “I don’t want to stay too long and risk losing her trail.”

“You mean Azula?” Iroh asked with disinterest.

Zuko turned sharply to glare at him. “Don’t mention _her_ name on these docks!” he hissed. “Once word gets out that she’s the Avatar, every firebender will be out looking for her, and I don’t want anyone getting in the way.”

“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?”

The prince clenched his fist as he turned around. Approaching the duo was a uniformed man with big sideburns. It was a man that Zuko knew all too well. “Captain Zhao,” he greeted.

“It’s _commander_ now,” the man corrected with a smirk. “And General Iroh.” He gave a respectful bow to the older man. “Great hero of our nation.”

He may have…disliked Zhao, but Iroh returned the bow all the same. “Retired general.”

Zhao still kept his smirk. “The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?”

“Our ship is being repaired,” Iroh answered, gesturing towards their vessel.

Zhao looked up and took note of what he saw. “That’s quite a bit of damage,” he remarked.

“Yes. You wouldn’t believe what happened.” He glanced down towards Iroh. “Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened!” he commanded.

“…Yes. I will do that.” The former general held up his hands enthusiastically. “It was incredible!” He then glanced back at his nephew. “What? Did we crash or something?”

“Yes!” Zuko was quick to continue. He may not have his sister’s talent for lying, but he had to try. “Right into…an Earth Kingdom ship!”

“Really?” the commander said with disbelief. “You must regale me with all the _thrilling_ details. Join me for a drink?”

Zuko averted his gaze and began to walk away. “Sorry, but we have to go.”

He was stopped by his uncle placing a hand on his shoulder. “Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao some respect.” He turns him around so they were both facing the commander. “We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It’s my favorite.”

Zuko merely grunted in anger as he watched his uncle walk away with Zhao.

***

Sokka was dismayed at he looked through his bag. Katara had managed to convince Azula to take a break when they reached the base of the mountain, the Southern Air Temple high above them. As the Fire Nation princess began to search for a way up, Sokka was looking for his food to settle his growling stomach.

Not finding what he was looking for, he stomped over to his sister, their traveling companion nearby. “Which one of you ate all my blubbered seal jerky?” he asked accusingly.

Azula stopped her searching to glance towards him. “That was _food_? I thought it was some kind of weird looking firewood.”

Sokka felt his eyes grow wide in shock. “You _burned_ my jerky?” He gave a longing groan as he rubbed his stomach. “No wonder the flames smelled so good.”

A shadow flew over them. Azula looked up to see some kind of large figure flying towards the peak.

“What is that?” Katara asked when she to saw the figure. “It looked like an animal.”

“I think that was a flying bison,” Azula said. “They were sometimes used as transportation by the Air Nomads. I thought they were extinct.”

Katara gasped as she came to a sudden realization. “If that’s true, then there might be an airbender still alive. You could—”

“Don’t even think about it,” Azula cut her off. “I already said I want nothing to do with this Avatar nonsense.”

“But you are the Avatar, Azula,” the waterbender pointed out. “You owe it to the world to—”

“I don’t owe the world _anything_!” Azula shouted, turning her back to the girl.

Of course, her mother was there to lecture her once more. _“Katara is right, Azula. You need to restore balance to the world.”_

“I don’t have to do anything!” she shouted.

Katara and Sokka couldn’t see who she was arguing with. All the siblings saw was her talking to thin air. It didn’t take long into their journey for them to notice the princess’s habit.

“She’s talking to herself again,” Sokka whispered to his sister. “Should we be worried?”

“No,” his sister hissed back. “And stop whispering, she’ll think we’re talking about her behind her back.”

“We’ll talk about this later, _Mother_ ,” Azula dismissed her with a wave of her hand. She turned back to the siblings. “Hey! If you two have time to gossip, you have time to look for a way up. Have either of you found one?”

They both shook their heads no, and Azula sighed in frustration. _Come on, Azula, think! There has to be a way up to the temple. The Fire Army found a way, why can’t you?_

She heard a distant grunt, leading her to turn towards the noise. A few meters away, she could see a goat gorilla climbing up the rocks step-by-step. She watched it for a few minutes, seeing it climb higher and higher before the idea came to her.

“Of course,” she said. “ _That’s_ how we do it!”

“You found a way up?” Katara asked.

“Not me,” she said, pointing up towards the climbing goat gorilla. “We just need to follow _that_.”

***

“…And by the year’s end, the Earth Kingdom capitol will fall under our rule,” Zhao proudly proclaimed, looking up to a map of the known world. He turned around to see Zuko sitting at the table and Iroh inspecting some weapons mounted on the wall. “The Fire Lord will finally claim victory over this war.”

Zuko snorts angrily. “If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.”

Zhao smirks at the prince. “Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?”

Zuko’s tone turned aggressive. “We haven’t found _him_ yet.” There was a moment where he almost said _her_. That would have been bad.

“Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders.” Zhao pulled up alongside Zuko and leaned down to him. “Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

Zuko turned to face the commander, his scarred gaze defiant. “No. _Nothing_.”

Zhao straightened himself up and sighed. “Of course, it’s understandable if you didn’t. Such troubling news must be distracting you.”

Zuko went from angry to confused. “What news?”

“You mean you haven’t heard?” Zhao asked surprisingly.

“Heard what?”

“There has been word from the capitol,” Zhao explained. “It is said that Princess Azula, your dear sister, has disappeared.”

Zuko felt his heart sink into his gut. “Disappeared?” he asked astonished. “You mean she’s missing?”

“Sadly, yes.” Zhao took on a distraught look. “Your father is of course _devastated_. He’s offered a great reward for anyone to help in the return of his beloved daughter.” He glances towards the prince. “Do you by any chance know anything?”

Zuko shook his head. “No. Until today, I thought she was still back at the Royal Palace.”

The commander looked to Zuko with an expression of disbelief. “Prince Zuko, your sister is seen as a source of inspiration. The people of the Fire Nation look to her as a living symbol of our glory. If you have an _ounce_ of loyalty left, you’ll tell me.”

“Like I said, I don’t know anything about Azula,” Zuko said before standing. He turned to Iroh. “Come on, Uncle, we’re going.”

As Zuko approached the entrance, two guards stopped him in his tracks by crossing their spears. Meanwhile, a different soldier enters the tent and approached Zhao.

“Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as instructed,” the man reported. “They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but she later escaped.”

“What do you mean by ‘she’?” Zhao asked sharply.

“They claim that the missing Princess Azula is the Avatar.”

For a second, complete shock registered on Zhao’s face, but it quickly morphed back to his usual ruthless expression. “How…surprising.” He then turned towards the prince. “Now remind me,” he walks over to lean close, talking into his ear, “how, _exactly_ , was your ship damaged?”

***

“This…this is amazing.”

Azula couldn’t help but agree with Katara’s sentiment. Though deserted, the Southern Air Temple was a grand sight. The three had managed to reach it by following the same trail used by the goat gorilla that the princess had spotted, helping them reach the temple. When they finally reached the top, they were amazed by the sight.

“So, any idea where I can get something to eat?”

Of course, Sokka had to choose that time to ruin the moment.

Katara shot an irritated look at her brother. “You’re lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?”

“I’m just a simple guy, with simple needs.”

Azula left the squabbling siblings behind to do her own exploring. She came upon what looked like a stadium of some kind, the court in the center consisting of towering wooden poles. Each of the court’s two ends had their own square-shaped goals.

“This is where my friends and I would play airball.”

Azula did not notice Aang’s appearance until he had spoken. He had appeared at her side, looking down sadly. “The temple used to be full of monks and lemur and bison. Now…now there’s just a bunch of weeds.” He turned his sad gaze towards the princess. “It’s hard to believe how much things can change in just a hundred years.”

“Azula?” She was so focused on the boy that she didn’t hear Katara’s approach. “Are you okay?”

“I…I’m fine.” She looks away for a second, but Aang disappears before she turns back.

A loud cry echoed through the air. _Scree!_ They both look up watching a giant bird-like creature fly over them and land in the stadium’s stands. It was almost azure in its coloration, tufts of cobalt feathers covering the interior of both wings. There were patches of pale blue feathers around its eyes and along its back. It had other avian features such as the wingspan, talons, and beak, but also other features that stood out, such as the prominent horns, large fin-like ears, whiskers, and a scaled underbelly.

“What is that?” Katara asked in amazement.

“It’s…” Azula knew what it was, but could hardly get the words out. “It’s a dragon bird. They’re incredibly rare. Only a few people have ever seen one up close.”

“Giant chicken!”

Azula was too surprised to stop Sokka from charging towards the creature. The dragon bird spots the foolish Water Tribe boy and lets out an annoyed _Scree_ before flying away.

Azula let out a frustrated growl as she stomps toward him. Sokka is sulking about his lost meal before he is forced to gaze into the angry gaze of the fire princess.

“You just saw one of the rarest creatures to live on this earth, and _you_ try to make it into your _lunch_?”

“But I’m so hun—” He’s cut off as two fingers crackling with lightning are aimed directly at his face. “You know, I think I can wait.”

***

The trio made their way to a courtyard, the water in a nearby fountain completely frozen. Throughout their walk, Sokka was too afraid to complain about his growling stomach, lest he incur the wrath of a Fire Nation royal.

Before the entrance to a large hallway stood a wooden statue, carved in the likeness of a bald man with a mustache. “He must have been important,” Katara remarked.

For some reason, Azula recognized him. His name suddenly coming to her mind. “…Gyatso.”

Katara turned to look at her. “What?”

“That…he’s… _Ahhh_!” Azula clutched at her head. It was painful. Visions were flashing before her eyes. Everything changed around her. The courtyard slowly morphing into a balcony of some kind. She could smell something baking. She could feel the heat of the oven. She watched an old man retract an orange pastry using a wooden paddle.

_“…But the true secret is in the gooey center.”_

_“Hmm…”_

_“My ancient cake-making technique isn’t the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?”_

_“This whole Avatar thing, maybe the monks made a mistake.”_

_“The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen, but we can’t concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is.”_

_“But Gyatso? How do I know if I’m ready for this?”_

_“Your questions will be answered when you’re old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary. Inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey.”_

_“Who is it?”_

_“When you are ready he will reveal himself to you. Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?”_

The old man and the boy had placed themselves in airbending stances. As one, they fired spheres of air that sent the pastries flying. In the distance, four meditating monks felt the impact of the fruitful desserts. There was jovial laughter as the old man and the boy bowed to each other.

_“Your aim has improved, my young pupil.”_

“Azula? Azula? Are you okay, Azula?”

The pain in her head began to fade away as she became aware of Katara’s calls. She was back in the courtyard, looking back at the statue of the old man. The same old man from her vision.

“Maybe she was arguing with her _‘mother’_ again?”

“Sokka, please just _shut up_!”

Looking at the statue, she suddenly remembered. “Aang…he was here…he was the _Avatar_.”

Both siblings shared the same confused look. “Aang?” Sokka said. “Isn’t he the imaginary bald kid that led you here?”

“This was where he grew up,” Azula said confidently. “This was where he learned he was the Avatar.”

“Uh huh,” Sokka said dismissively. “Well, if this ‘Aang’ guy was the Avatar, where was he? How come he never showed up when the Fire Nation started killing everyone?”

Although she often dismissed Sokka as an idiot, this time he actually made some kind of sense. What did happen to Aang? Was he killed when the Fire Nation attacked?

“Azula! This way!”

Beyond the statue, she sees Aang. It was hard to miss him with that tattoo of his. He was waving at her inside the hallway before he turns around and runs deeper into the corridor.

A second later, Azula follows, the siblings calling out before they followed her too.

***

Azula was cursing herself as she lost sight of Aang. She could have sworn she saw the bald boy come down here. Before her was a large wooden door that supported a combination of small colored pipes and three blue rolled-up pipes that resembled the ancient symbol of airbending.

“The air temple sanctuary,” she whispered to herself. She remembered it from her vision.

She heard the approaching footsteps of the Water Tribe siblings. “Maybe there’s someone inside,” Katara said. “Maybe one of the Air Nomads survived.”

Azula shot her a doubtful look. “Do you really think someone could survive in there for a hundred years?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Katara said. “If there really is an airbender in there, they might help you learn airbending.”

“Not just that,” Sokka said. Azula was disgusted to see him drooling as he rubbed his hands together. “Whoever’s in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats.”

He was unable to stop himself. The thought of meat was too much. He charged ahead, smacking face first against the wood. He quickly begins to try and push the door open. When he sees that he hasn’t even made a budge, he turns around and dejectedly walks back to his sister and the princess.

“Giving up already?” Azula asks with a mocking grin.

He shoots an angry glare at her. “I’d like to see you try. You’d need some kind of key to open it.”

“It’s an _airbending_ temple,” Azula explains. “There’s only one kind of key needed.”

Stepping away from the siblings, the princess takes a deep breath before she spreads her arms and thrusts them forward. To her relief, she shot out an air current that flowed into both tubes. The air travels through the tubes, blowing out on the three blue circles until they turned around, the color changing to purple. With the three circles now purple, the door unlocked, splitting open down the center as it cracked open.

The siblings huddled behind the princess as the door opens entirely, darkness beyond the doorway.

“Now then,” Azula says, “let’s see if anyone’s home.”

***

Zuko sat between two flanking soldiers, watching the commander paced back and forth, his uncle sitting in the corner.

“It’s not surprising that your sister managed to best you and your firebenders. She is a _prodigy_ after all.” Zhao stops pacing and mockingly smirks at the prince. “It doesn’t make you any less pathetic though.”

Zuko glared angrily at the man. “I let myself be fooled by her, but it will _not_ happen again.”

“No, it will not,” Zhao said aggressively. “Because you won’t have a second chance.”

This alarmed Zuko. “Commander Zhao,” he began to argue, “no one knows my sister better than me, and I—”

“And you still managed to fail,” Zhao said as he spread an arc of flames before intimidatingly marched toward the prince. “Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager’s hands. She’s mine now.”

Zuko meant to lunge for him, but the soldiers hold him back.

Zhao walks out of the tent. “Keep them here.”

After a moment, Iroh calls out, “More tea, please.”

***

The only light illuminating the sanctuary came from the door behind the trio. All they find are the statues, arranged in a circular pattern, spiraling through the floor and up the walls of the chamber.

“Statues?” Sokka asked disappointed as he stands before one of them. “That’s it? Where’s the meat?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “The Air Nomads were vegetarian,” she points out. “You wouldn’t find any meat here anyway.”

Sokka’s reply was a mere groan.

“Who are all these people?” Katara asks, examining one of the statues. “This one is dressed like a waterbender.”

“If I had to guess,” Azula began as she looked around the room, “I would say that each statue was of a different Avatar.”

“How can you tell?”

“They’re all arranged in the same pattern,” Azula said, pointing to each statue. “Air, water, earth, and fire. That’s the Avatar Cycle.”

“So, these are all of your past lives?” Katara asks as she reaches the statue in the center. “Who is this?”

Azula looks at the statue carefully. She _has_ seen the man before, but only in pictures. “That is Avatar Roku. He was the Fire Avatar before me.” She then went down and named the female earthbender. “That’s Avatar Kyoshi, his predecessor.” The male waterbender. “Avatar Kuruk.” And the female airbender. “Avatar Yangchen.”

“So, where’s this Aang kid?” Sokka asks. “Where’s his statue?”

“He was only a child when the Fire Nation attacked the air temples,” Azula explained. “They probably didn’t have time to make one for him.”

“Okay,” Sokka nodded. “But what about the other two? The Water and Earth Avatars? What happened to them?”

“They probably died too,” Azula answered frustratingly. “Look, I don’t know everything that the past Avatars know.”

“You knew the name of that statue guy,” Sokka pointed out. “I heard you say his name.”

“That…” Azula was still not sure how she knew that name. She wasn’t even sure how she had that damned vision.

A skittering noise has Sokka screeching and holding up his club. Azula and Katara turn to the sound as well. What the three of them saw was a small creature with long reddish-brown fur and dark red-brown fur on its legs, its light face marked with tear markings.

“It’s a fire ferret,” Azula says. It should be impossible though. Fire ferrets weren’t known to live in mountainous areas.

A drooling Sokka was licking his lips. “It’s _dinner_!”

The animal pricked its ears, tilting its head as it peered at the three.

Azula was quick to grab at the Water Tribe boy before he could lunge at the rodent. “You’re not eating the fire ferret, Sokka.”

“I _can_ and I _will_!”

He manages to escape the princess’s grip as he goes after the animal, with it quickly running off as to get away from the hungry teen. Azula growls before finding herself chasing after him.

They all run through the temple. Every time Sokka thinks he’ll catch the fire ferret it somehow evades him. Azula chases after him, cursing the idiot for thinking more with his stomach. Eventually, the chase leads to a balcony. The fire ferret jumps past the rail and lands on rocks sticking out of the cliff face. It jumps from rock to rock as it heads further down.

Sokka looks down from the balcony. “No fair,” he sulks.

He’s surprised by Azula jumping down after the animal, using her fire jets to slow her descent.

“ _No fair_!”

***

Zhao walks into the tent, turning to address the sitting prince and general. “My search party is ready,” he tells them. “Once I’m out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you’ll be free to go.”

“Why?” Zuko asks angrily. “Are you worried I’m going to try and stop you?”

Zhao laughs with amusement. “You? Stop me? Impossible.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Zhao,” Zuko snaps as he shoots up from his chair. “I will capture Azula before you do!”

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh says sternly, standing as well, “that’s enough.”

“You can’t compete with me,” Zhao said confidently. “I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you? You’re just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn’t even want you.”

“You’re wrong!” Zuko insisted. “Once I deliver my sister—the Avatar—to him, he will welcome me home with honor, and will restore my rightful place on the throne.”

“Are you sure of that?” Zhao asks. “Many in the Fire Nation know how your father has always favored your sister. Always wished for her to succeed him as Fire Lord instead of you. And now, who do you think he would prefer out of the two of you? His pathetic son, or your sister, the Avatar?”

The commander sneers at the prince. “Just admit it. You have been nothing but a failure to your father. A disgrace to your nation.”

“That’s not true!”

“You have the scar to prove it.”

“Maybe you’d like one to match.”

A mocking smirk. “Is that a challenge?”

“An Agni Kai. At sunset.”

“Very well,” Zhao said, standing straight. “It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do.”

Zhao turns and walks out, leaving a fuming Zuko and his uncle behind.

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh said worriedly, “have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?”

Zuko could feel a burning sensation where his scar was. “I will never forget.”

***

The fire ferret scrambles into the ruined remains of a tent as Azula touched down on the ground.

“Don’t worry, little fire ferret,” she calls out to the critter, although she feels ridiculous doing it. “I promise, the hungry idiot isn’t going to eat you.”

She follows the fire ferret inside, and is immediately hit with the sight of skeletons dressed in Fire Nation armor. Azula was left breathless. She had seen the dead before, not like this. She found herself wandering further into the tent, following the trail of bones and armor. She finds herself surrounded by dead Fire Nation soldiers, and in the center was a lone skeleton.

Her eyes were focused on the skeleton. Dressed in the garb of an Air Nomad. Around its neck was a _familiar_ round wooden necklace.

“Gyatso?”

“He wasn’t a violent man.” She turned to see Aang standing beside her, sadly looking upon the remains of his mentor. “He only fought the Fire Nation so that the others could get away. They…they died anyway. The Fire Nation came and wiped them all out.”

Azula knew all of this. She remembered her days at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, her history teacher had included the scouring of the air temples as part of the curriculum. It had all been justified by saying that the Air Nomads had betrayed the Fire Nation, that they had incurred the Fire Lord Sozin’s wrath.

Azula’s thoughts turned back to the vision she had. If Gyatso served as an example of the Air Nomads, they could not have been as her teacher had described them. They had been peaceful, not ruthless and treacherous. Nothing could have justified such slaughter.

“I’m sorry,” she said as way of apology.

“Why?” Aang asked. “You weren’t here when it happened. You didn’t kill any of the monks.”

“It was my people. My great-grandfather.”

“You aren’t responsible for what he did,” Aang turned to face her, “but you can help make sure something like this never happens again. This is why you needed to come here, Azula. To show you why the Avatar is needed.”

Azula let out a _tsk_ in annoyance. “Again with the Avatar. Why did it have to be me? Out of all the people in the Fire Nation, why me? I never asked for it.”

“That’s just how destiny is. It made you the Avatar, now the world needs you. You need to end the war.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Azula asks. “You _were_ the Avatar, and you couldn’t fight off the Fire Nation.”

“Um…right, I couldn’t. But I know you can.”

Something was off. Azula had spent her whole life amongst the nobility of the Fire Nation. It was easy for her to spot a liar, and Aang was a terrible one.

“You didn’t fight the Fire Nation soldiers, did you?”

Aang tried to look her in the eye, but couldn’t. “I…no. I didn’t. I was…somewhere else when the Fire Nation attacked.”

“You mean they sent you off to safety?”

Aang meant to say something, but quickly closed shut his mouth. He seemed to be doing his very best at looking at anything but her.

“Aang,” Azula could not keep the irritation out of her voice, “how exactly did you die?”

“I…I’m sorry.”

His words triggered another vision. She was back at the air temple, back when everyone was still alive. Aang was listening in on some argument that Gyatso was having with Monks Tashi and Pasang. His mentor was insisting that he was doing what was best, but the others were having none of it. They told him that he and Aang would be separated, the Avatar was to be sent to the Eastern Air Temple.

He leaves that very night. Aang packs whatever he can, gets on Appa, and flies off. He doesn’t expect the storm though. Lightning splits the sky as the bison fights against the howling tempest. The wind was to strong, the heavy air current sending them down towards the ocean below.

They hit the water. Aang tries to fight as he sinks into the depths. He sees Appa and cries out his name, muffled by the sea around him. Water fills his lungs, blackness filling his vision…

Azula snaps out of it with a needy gasp for air. She had felt it. She had actually felt the last moments of the boy’s life.

She looked to him. “You ran away,” she said accusingly. “You died trying to _run away_!”

“I…Gyatso was the closest I ever had to a father,” Aang said. “When I heard they wanted to separate us…I just couldn’t stay here. I had to go. I…I had no idea all of this would have happened.”

Azula couldn’t hear any of his pathetic excuses. All she could feel was the anger rising inside her, threatening to burst out of her like a volcano that had been long dormant. He did this. This foolish little monk was the reason that her life had been so utterly ruined.

“Hey, Azula! Did you find my dinner?” Sokka wondered into the tent. He spotted her with her eyes closed, what looked like tears going down her cheeks. “Um, you okay? Azula?”

She didn’t respond. That worried him. “Look,” he said reassuringly, “if you don’t want me to eat the fire ferret, I won’t. It’s kind of cute. We could keep it as a pet. Would you like—”

Sokka saw the skeleton and gulped. “Oh man. Hey, Azula, maybe we should get out of here. This doesn’t seem—”

The princess’s eyes suddenly opened, glowing bright white. _“You bastard!”_

***

Back at the sanctuary, Katara walks past the other statues before returning to Roku. She wondered how many Avatars there had been before. There were so many questions she had about—

She gasps when Roku’s eyes suddenly glow. The same happened to Kyoshi. Then Kuruk. Then Yangchen. Suddenly, the eyes of every statue were glowing.

Katara knew only one thing that could be the cause. “Azula!” she says worriedly.

She runs off, hoping to find her.

***

In the Earth Kingdom, in a temple hidden amongst the mountains, a man meditates. On the wall before him is a painting of past Earth Avatars. He is shocked as their eyes begin to glow.

At the North Pole, two members of the Water Tribe look on in awe as the roof of the water temple glows bright.

In the Fire Nation, the Fire Temple of Crescent Island glows bright red. A frightened Fire Sage stumbles towards one of his brethren.

“Send word to the Fire Lord immediately!” he says to him. “The Avatar has returned.”

***

Sokka jumped away as a pillar of blue fire shot out from around the princess.

“Azula!” he shouted. “Snap out of it!” The immense heat was too much to bear. He slowly backed away from the burning pillar.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Katara was shielding her face from the heat. “What happened?” she shouted.

“I don’t know,” Sokka answered. “She was just standing there, and her eyes started glowing like it did back on the ship.”

“It’s her Avatar Spirit!” Katara shouted. “Something must have triggered it. I need to calm her down.”

“How?” He asks. “She’s surrounded by all that fire!”

Katara didn’t answer. She started running, using her bending to surround herself with snow. She jumps into the fire and hopes she doesn’t burn.

***

Zuko was surprised to learn that this harbor had its own arena and that it was there that the Agni Kai would take place. Zhao was already there when he and his uncle showed up, bare-chested and barefoot, wearing a cape over his shoulders.

“Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko,” Iroh advised. “They are your greatest weapons.”

“I refuse to let him win,” he says determined.

They both stand on opposing sides, their hands outstretched in front of them. Nearby, a soldier rings a large gong.

Zuko strikes first, launching a strong blast of fire at his opponent. Zhao quickly moves left to dodge, then to the right to avoid a second blast. The prince shoots two more blasts which Zhao easily deflects.

Zuko growls angrily, performing a roundhouse kick to spray flames at his adversary. Zhao blocks the attack with his own kick. He severs Zuko’s next attack, swinging his arms in a strong stance.

“Basics, Zuko!” Iroh shouts to his nephew. “Break his root!”

Zhao ferociously launches his own attack, the force of which send Zuko flying back. He’s thrown back by a second attack, but is still able to divert the fire away from him. Zhao takes a firm stance and brings both wrists together and sends out a stronger blast. The impact sends Zuko flying several meters. Zuko groans as he looks up, shocked to see Zhao in the air and soaring towards him He lands at the prince’s feet, thrusting his fist forward to deliver his final blow.

At the last possible second, Zuko rolls away and jumps to his feet. He swipes at Zhao’s legs, shooting fire at his feet. The commander is caught off-balance, falling onto his back. Zuko runs up to him, holding up a single fist threateningly.

Zhao looks up at the prince, a challenge in his eyes. “Do it!”

Zuko does do it. His blast does not hit the man’s head though. It instead hits the ground next to Zhao, leaving behind a black scorch mark.

“That’s it?” Zhao says with a sneer. “Your father raised a coward.”

“Next time you get in my way,” Zuko threatens, “I promise, I won’t hold back.”

Zuko turns his back and walks away. Zhao is quick to his feet, preparing a kick. Iroh is quick to intervene, grabbing at the commanders foot and throwing him back. Zuko turns and sees what happened. He charges, but is held back by his uncle.

“No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory.” Iroh looks down on Zhao with a condescending look. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you.” He then bows slightly. “Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.”

Iroh and Zuko turn and walk away. They have already walked past the gate when the prince speaks. “Did you really mean that, Uncle?”

Iroh gives his nephew a sly smile. “Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.”

Zuko slightly smiles at his uncle’s joke as they walk back to the ship.

***

If Katara had thought the heat was immense outside the pillar, than the inside was practically unbearable. In the center stood Azula, her glowing eyes morphed into an expression of fury and rage. She screamed and yelled at thin air.

_“You did this to me!”_ the princess spoke in a voice of countless lifetimes. _“I lost my home! My life! My future! Everything I had is gone! Because of you!”_

Unseen by Katara, the boy Aang was frightened. “I’m sorry,” he said, though only Azula could hear him.

_“Sorry? That’s all you have to say for taking_ everything _?”_

“Azula!” Katara manages to shout. The glowing eyes are on her now. “Please, you have to stop.”

_“He took everything from me!”_ The princess shouted. _“He fled like a coward, and now I suffer for his mistake. It’s not fair!”_

“Getting angry won’t help you,” Katara says. “What happened, you can’t change it. All of this—” She gestures around her to the raging blue flames. “—doesn’t change anything. Nothing does!”

The princess was silent. The flames around her dissipated until the pillar was no more. Here eyes went from the glowing white back to her usual golden hue.

“Aang ran away,” she said. “He got caught in a storm and drowned. He wasn’t even here when the Fire Nation attacked. It’s _his_ fault that I’m…like this. All because he ran away.”

Katara slowly nodded. “Okay, so…what now? You know why you’re the Avatar, what are you going to do now?”

Azula sighed. “Nothing’s changed. This temple makes a nice hiding place. So I’m going to stay here where no one can find me. The two of you can return home to the South Pole, but you can’t tell anyone where I am.”

“Stay here? Hide?” Katara asked in disbelief. “Azula, you can’t do that! The world needs the Avatar.”

“And I don’t need the world. All I need is this place. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back up to the temple and take stock.”

She turns and walks away, barely sparing Sokka a glance as she walks pass him. It’s not long until she here’s a shout of, “Coward!”

Azula quickly turns, her eyes meeting Katara’s angry glare. “What did you just call me?”

“You heard me,” Katara shouted, “I called you a coward.”

Azula slowly marched away over to the Water Tribe girl. She didn’t even flinch as the princess stood close to her. “You have some nerve, peasant.”

“You said Aang ran away, but that’s the same thing you’re doing,” Katara argued. “I may not have known you that long, but I know you’re not the type of person who just runs and hides when things get difficult. The world needs you, Azula. Are you really just going to run away?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Azula asks. “There are no airbenders, remember? How am I supposed to master airbending with a—”

“I’ll teach you!”

She turned to the boy, the ghost of her predecessor. “What?”

Aang stood straight. “I can teach you airbending.”

“You’re dead,” Azula pointed out. “How can a dead boy teach me airbending?”

Sokka tapped Katara on her shoulder. “Um, is she talking to her mom again?” he asked. “I am so confused.”

Katara shushed him. “Quiet.”

Aang looked his successor in the eye. “You have every right to be angry with me,” he said. “I was selfish, and now the world is paying for my decision. I…I can’t undo what I did, but I can make up for it.” He stood up straight. “The first Air Nomads learned to airbend from the flying bison, why can’t you learn from a dead airbender?”

She had to admit, Azula was tempted. But still…

“Azula?” Katara spoke up, carefully approaching the princess. “You’ve seen what the Fire Nation did to this place, how they killed all the airbenders. They…they’re still doing this, everywhere. They did it when they attacked the Southern Water Tribe, and when…and when my mother was _murdered_ by a firebender. You have the chance to stop all of this, to make sure that what they did here can never happen again. Please, Azula, _we all_ need you.”

Azula was surprised to see Ursa standing behind the girl. They were both looking at her with pleading eyes. It’s bad enough having the water peasant looking at her like that, but her own mother…

Azula approached the skeleton that had once been Monk Gyatso. It held in its bony hand a staff that all airbenders were known to use. She carefully took the staff and examined it. With the practiced ease of many lifetimes the staff opened like a fan, unfolding into a glider. She looked back at Gyatso’s remains. He had seemed like a wise old man, the kind her uncle pretended to be.

_“…we can’t concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is.”_

Azula sighs as she folds the staff back up, resigning herself to the choice she’s made. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Katara looked at her surprised. “W-what?”

Azula seemed irritated to have to elaborate. “You want me to be your precious Avatar? Fine, I’ll be the Avatar, and I’ll bring an end to this war. After that, you’re all on your own.”

Katara’s face slowly turned to joy. The next thing Azula knew, the waterbender had brought her into a hug. “I knew it,” she said. “I knew you’d help us.”

Azula could not for the life of her remember the last time anyone but Ty Lee had hugged her, and that had been a long time ago. She didn’t even remember if her mother had ever given her one.

It felt rather…warm.

***

At Aang’s insistence, she kept Gyatso’s staff. It was the tool of an airbender, and no doubt there would be a situation where it could come in handy. She could think of many different situations where a glider would give her an advantage.

But before they could leave the temple, there was one last thing that needed to be done.

Azula looked up to the dragon bird perched in the stadium. She turned to look at Aang. “Are you sure this will work?” she asked. “Why her?”

“Each Avatar has had an animal guide to help them through their lives,” Aang explained. “I had Appa, Roku had his dragon. Now it’s your turn. There’s a reason that this dragon bird was here when you arrived. It’s just how destiny works.”

Azula was unsure about destiny. But still, she had to try.

She slowly climbed up the steps of the stand. After a few steps, the dragon bird noticed her, but did not fly away. Azula was cautious, she didn’t want to give her a reason to fly off.

The princess was close enough to reach out her hand, holding a moon peach in her open palm. The dragon bird moved its head closer to scrutinize the fruit being offered. Its eye met Azula’s gaze, and she felt as if her very being was now measured by this majestic beast.

The dragon bird took the moon peach into its beak and ate it whole.

Azula released a breath she had no idea she was holding. She moved her hand to lightly pet the top of its head. It chirped affectionately.

“Suzaku,” Azula said. “Your name is Suzaku*.”

***

The Water Tribe siblings aren’t sure what to make of the dragon bird, but their just glad that they don’t have to rely on the canoe for transportation. Sokka is already stuffing himself with moon peaches as Katara marvels at Suzaku.

“She’s beautiful,” she says.

There’s a squeak, and Sokka starts yelling as a moon peach is taken from his hands. The fire ferret carries the fruit in its mouth, quickly making its way to Azula as it climbs up the fire princess. It takes the stolen moon peach into its front paws and begins to eat, all the while perched on the Avatar’s shoulders.

“I think the little guy wants to come with us,” Katara says. “Are you gonna name him? You named Suzaku.”

Azula looks at the critter on her shoulder. The fire ferret looks back at her and she swears that she’s seen those mischievous eyes before.

“Lu Ten,” she says.

The fire ferret chitters in approval and eats his peach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Suzaku is the Japanese name of the Vermillion Bird. It is often mistaken for the Fenghuang, the "Chinese Phoenix".
> 
> Next time: The Warriors of Kyoshi


	4. (Book 1: Air) The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has fangirls, Katara is jealous, and Sokka wears a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, I will be skipping certain episodes that I consider filler. Some examples being “The Great Divide” and maybe “The Fortuneteller”.

**_Book One: Air_ **

**_Chapter Four: The Warriors of Kyoshi_ **

Iroh carefully stepped into his nephew’s room. Zuko was meditating before four candles, their light brightening and dimming in time with the prince’s breathing.

Zuko did not turn to acknowledge him. “The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about Azula,” he said calmly.

Iroh held a rolled up map in his hand. “Well, there is news, Prince Zuko,” he said unsurely, “but you might not like it. Don’t get too upset.”

Zuko took a calm breath, “Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I’m sure I can take it.”

“Okay then.” Iroh was hesitant, tugging on his short beard. “We have no idea where she is.”

The candles interrupted in a fiery mass, matching the rising fury inside Zuko. “ _What_?”

Iroh took a fan and tried to cool himself as his nephew rose to his feet. “You should really open a window in here.”

“Give me the map!” Zuko said as he snatched the scroll from his uncle.

Iroh watched him unroll and scan the parchment. “There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar. She is impossible to track down.”

Zuko saw all the marked locations, zigzagging lines crossing and intersecting one another. “How am I going to find her, Uncle?” he asked desperately. “Father had Azula tutored by some of the greatest military minds. It’s obviously made her a master of evasion.”

***

“Sokka, do you even know where we are?”

Sokka gulped as he nervously looked up from the map. “Um, were somewhere near water.”

His answer did not help. All around them was nothing more than ocean. Even the high view they got from flying upon Suzaku did not help, not a single land mass in sight.

Azula gave an irritated sigh. “Why did I let you talk me into giving you the map?”

“Actually,” Katara interjected as she was sowing her brother’s pants, “I was the one who talked you into it.”

“Fine then,” Azula said. “Katara, why did I let you talk me into giving your brother the map?”

“Because you’re flying Suzaku and I didn’t think it was a good idea for you to be distracted. You might crash into something.”

“We’re flying through the _sky_ on a dragon bird,” the Avatar pointed out. “What could we possibly crash into?”

“Stop bothering her, Azula,” Sokka snapped. “You need to give girls space while they do their sewing.”

Katara frowned. “What does me being a _girl_ have to do with sewing.”

“Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It’s just the natural order of things.”

Katara scoffed. “Azula’s a girl, and she’s a better fighter than _you_!”

“Yeah, but she’s the Avatar, she doesn’t really count as a girl.”

Azula felt one of her eyes twitch and she looked down at the sea below, debating with herself on whether the idiot would survive the fall.

_“Azula,”_ her mother snapped while sitting on one of Suzaku’s wings, _“you can’t murder Sokka.”_

“Maybe I can’t,” she said with a grimace, “but I can at least think about it.”

_“You can’t do that either.”_

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t think about, Mother!”

The siblings were unfazed by Azula’s latest argument with her mother. Their time together has had them getting use to these random outbursts.

Katara suddenly shot a sarcastic smile at her brother. “All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!”

She shoved them atop his head, the top sticking out of the hole in his pants. “Wait! I was just kidding,” he said as he struggled to get them off. “I can’t wear these! Katara, please!”

Azula bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

“Azula,” a voice from the other wing spoke up. She turned to see Aang sitting atop of it, his legs crossed. “Land over there,” he said while pointing.

Azula to where he was pointing, in the distance she could see an island covered in mountains. “Absolutely not,” Azula said, “we still have some ways to the North Pole.”

“We haven’t practiced your airbending in two whole days,” Aang reminded her. ”It’s important that we cover the basics before we can get to more advanced techniques.”

Her predecessor had a point. She needed her airbending if she wished to master the other elements. Azula sighed as she directed Suzaku to start flying towards the island.

“What’s going on?” Katara asked, noticing the change of direction.

“We’re making a stop,” Azula answers. “Aang wants to do another airbending lesson.”

“We just made a pitstop yesterday,” Sokka complained. “Shouldn’t we get a little more flying done before we camp out.”

“He has a point,” Katara agreed. “At this rate, we might not reach the North Pole until the spring.”

“Feel free to argue with the dead airbender that only _I can_ talk to,” Azula said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Sokka made to say something, but quickly shut his mouth as Suzaku began to descend.

***

“I fail to see the point of this exercise.”

Katara and Sokka were sitting under the shade with Lu Ten, the waterbender feeding some nuts to the fire ferret. All the while, Azula sat while using her airbending to spin two small grey marbles between her hands.

“It’s all about focus,” Aang explained, sitting across from her. “Air is the element of freedom. The key to airbending is always flexibility and finding the path of least resistance. Like all other forms of bending though, it still requires focus.” He then flashed a bright smile. “It’s also a pretty neat party trick.”

Azula grumbled at that.

After a few more moments, Aang clapped his hands. “Okay, now it’s time to practice airbending katas. We’ll start with the staff.”

Azula got up to her feet and took up the airbending staff from its spot in the sand. She got into a starting stance and began to follow Aang’s instructions. He always followed this training pattern. Next they would do forms without the staff. Then Aang would try to have her learn a new airbending technique. The first technique he had taught her was what he called the “air scooter”, a technique that he himself had developed, leading to him earning his master tattoos at such a young age.

So far, Azula had only learned defensive and evasive techniques. She had asked him when she would learn some more offensive techniques, leading him to explain that Air Nomads were pacifists by nature and did not often use such techniques. However, he did promise that she would learn them when she was ready for them.

As she spun her staff, Azula could have sworn she heard something. She stopped to take a quick look of her surroundings.

“Azula?” Aang spoke up, noticing her looking around. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

She was silent for a moment. “Nothing,” she said. “I thought I—”

She didn’t notice them until it was too late. A duo of green clad figures had struck the back of her head. Azula fell onto the sand as her hands were bound and a blindfold placed over her eyes.

Katara was the first to notice. “Azula!”

Before the siblings could move, they were ambushed from above. Bound a blindfolded just like the Avatar. Lu Ten screeched, the fire ferret caught and thrown into a bag.

***

Azula didn’t know how long they had been forced to walk, but they had been taken quite a distance. Above the sounds of the tide, she could hear the sounds of a village: children playing, merchants calling out wares. Wherever they had landed, it seemed to be inhabited. Eventually, they came to a stop before they were tied to what Azula guessed was a wooden pole.

“You three have some explaining to do,” spoke a man’s voice.

“And if you don’t answer all of our questions,” a girl’s voice said, “we’ll throw you into the water with Unagi.”

Azula wasn’t sure who or what this “Unagi” was, but she had no doubt it was something dangerous.

She could hear Sokka shout out, “Show yourselves, cowards!”

Their captors granted his request. They were all blinded for a moment as the blindfolds came off and their eyes adjusted to the light. When Azula regained her sight, her attention was drawn to the girls. They were garbed in green kimonos, their faces covered in white and red face paint. They all had simple green headbands, except for one—most likely the leader—who bore a gold-colored headdress upon her brow.

Their attire was…familiar to her.

“Who are you?” Sokka asked. “Where are the men who ambushed us?”

The one with the headdress held up a clenched fist. “There were no men,” she said indignantly. “ _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here.”

“Wait a second,” Sokka said in disbelief, “there’s no way that a bunch of girls took us down.”

Azula felt her eye twitching again. It was a miracle she hasn’t murdered him yet.

The girl grabbed Sokka by his collar. “A ‘bunch of girls’, huh? Unagi is gonna eat well tonight.”

Katara leaned forward in her binds. “No, don’t hurt him!” she pleaded. “He didn’t mean it! My brother’s just an idiot sometimes.”

“All the time,” Azula corrected.

Sokka turned to glare at her. “Whose side are you on?”

The village leader scrutinizes them. “How do we know you’re not spies?” he asks, pointing at Azula. “She’s obviously from the Fire Nation, and you two might be her collaborators. Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way.”

If she could, Azula would have slapped herself upside the head. Of course, she should have known. If this was where she thinks they are, then these girls must obviously be the famed Kyoshi Warriors.

“This is Kyoshi?” she asked. “As in Avatar Kyoshi?”

“It is,” the village leader said suspiciously. “Why does that matter?”

“It matters because _she_ was one of my past lives,” Azula explained. “I’m the Avatar!”

The village leader looked shocked at this revelation, but the lead warrior was unconvinced. “Nice try, Fire Nation scum!” she spat. “The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago.”

Azula flashed her signature smirk. “He died.”

Naturally, the village leader was unamused. “Throw the impostor to Unagi!” he commanded.

The warriors opened their war fans, readying themselves for any attack. Katara manages to lean forward and glance to the princess.

“Azula, do something!”

Aang chose that moment to appear, saying, “Air scooter!”

Azula first uses her firebending to cut through the ropes. Next is her airbending to jump high into the air, above the warriors. Before she could hit the ground, she formed a sphere of air large enough for her.

A crowd of spectators had already been there to see what was happening with the prisoners. When they saw the Fire Nation girl sitting atop a swirling orb of moving air, twin blue flames in her open palms, they gazed upon the sight in awe.

They were all talking at once. “Wow!”

“Did you see that?”

“She’s firebending _and_ airbending!”

The village leader was the first to recover from his shock, the Kyoshi Warriors still in a state of wide-eyed stares.

“It’s true,” he says. “You are the Avatar.”

Unseen beside her, Aang beams at his student with pride. “Nice work,” he says. “Now, show ‘em the marble trick. That’ll really win them over!”

***

At the port, a fisherman was fiddling with his basket as a village girl runs up the dock toward him.

“Did you hear the news?” she asks excitedly. “The Avatar’s on Kyoshi!”

The fisherman was so surprised that he nearly dropped his basket. “Huh?”

It did not take a long time for the fisherman to reach the mainland. As he was selling his fish to the local fishmonger, he told him of what he had heard. This fishmonger would then share this tale to one of his customers, a man dressed in red garb.

This man in red would then return to the Fire Nation ship he served on.

***

“Azula’s on Kyoshi Island?” Zuko yells as the servant bows to him. He stands and turns to Iroh. “Uncle, ready the rhinos. She’s not getting away from me this time.”

Iroh points to the fish dinner still on the table. “Are you going to finish that?”

His nephew quickly snatches it from the table. “I was going to save it for later.” He turns and leaves the room, leaving his uncle behind to sulk.

***

Suzaku lazily chewed at the hay offered to her. In the big house next to her, Azula and the others were sitting at a long table, richly filled with numerous dishes.

The princess took a smile bite out of a pastry as Lu Ten ate at a piece of fruit. “If I had known telling people I was the Avatar would get me preferential treatment, I would have told you who I was back at the South Pole.”

Katara rolled her eyes at that. She turned her gaze to her sulking brother, sitting with his arms crossed and looking at the window.

Azula noticed this too. “Sokka, eat something already. The food’s getting cold.”

“Not hungry.”

“I find that hard to believe,” she says with an arched eyebrow. “You’re always hungry.”

Katara glanced amusedly at the Avatar. “He’s just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his ass yesterday,” she said mockingly.

“They snuck up on me!” he protested.

“Right,” Katara said with a smirk. “And _then_ they kicked your ass.”

“Sneak attacks don’t count!” he shouted indignantly before stomping out of the house.

“He should be more grateful,” Azula commented. “They’re treating us like royalty. I haven’t eaten this well since I left the Fire Nation.”

“Just don’t get too comfortable,” Katara cautioned. “It’s risky for us to stay in one place for very long.”

“We’ll be fine. Zuzu doesn’t even know where we are.” She took another bite out of her breakfast. “Besides, the peasants seem happy. They’re even restoring Kyoshi’s statue in my honor.”

Katara seemed slightly concerned. “Just don’t let it all go to your head.”

***

Katara frowned as she watched the princess completely ignore her advice.

All day Azula had been surrounded by a small legion of fangirls in their teenage years, all following and hanging on every word out of her mouth. They had watched her doing pushups using her airbending, and had even watched excitedly as the Avatar juggled several burning blue fireballs up and down in the air.

Katara was returning to their lodgings, carrying a pot full of food. Azula had excused herself from her growing entourage and approached the waterbender. She sent a small smile towards the Avatar.

“Glad to see you here. Can you help me carry this?” She moves the pot toward Azula. “It’s a little heavy.”

Azula held up her hands apologetically. “Sorry, but I can’t right now.”

“What do you mean _you can’t_?” Katara asks irritated.

“I promised some of the girls that I would give them a ride on Suzaku,” she explained. “Why don’t you come with us? You might have some fun.”

“Watching you show off for your fan club does not sound fun!”

“Neither does carrying your basket.”

“It’s not _my_ basket,” Katara says annoyed. “These are supplies for our trip. I told you, we’ll be leaving Kyoshi soon.”

“Why? There’s no rush,” Azula says. “Besides, there’s something about this place I kind of like.”

Katara turned her eyes to the group of giggling girls. _Gee,_ she thinks, _I wonder what_ that _could be?_

One of the girls actually approached them. Katara couldn’t help but notice her: tall, slim, light brown hair and bright eyes. “What’s taking so long, Azula?” the girl asks, trying to get a close as possible to the Avatar.

Katara grit her teeth trying not to lash out with her waterbending.

“In a second,” Azula said before turning back to the waterbender. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“Why would you want _me_?” Katara asks irritated as she staggers up to the house with her heavy basket. “You have your _floozies_ with you.”

Azula frowned. “Who knew you were the jealous type.”

“ _Jealous_?” Katara shouts out irritated. “Believe me, there’s _nothing_ for me to be jealous about.”

Azula tried to say something as her companion walked into the house, but her admirer was already pulling her away.

“Forget about her,” she said. “We can all have fun without her. Come on, _Zula_ , you promised us a ride on your dragon bird.”

The Avatar froze in her tracks. _Zula? Did she just…_

No one calls her that. No one, except…

_“Zula, let’s go to the garden!”_

_“That was amazing, Zula!”_

_“Hey Zula, want to see me juggle some of Mai’s knives?”_

“…Don’t call me that.”

The girl seemed confused. “Don’t call you what, _Zula_?”

“That! You can’t call me Zula!” she snapped as she yanked her arm out of the girl’s grip. “Only _she_ can…” She doesn’t say anything more. She simply turns around and marches off, leaving her fans utterly confused by her change in attitude.

Watching from the window, Katara sighs before leaving to go after her.

***

Azula sat herself upon the shore, watching the water rise and recede with the tidal current. What in Agni’s name was wrong with her? Why did she have to make a big deal of _that_ of all things.

_“Azula.”_ Ursa was sitting beside her. Of course. _“I think it will help if you talk to someone about what happened.”_

“And who would I talk to? You?” Azula sneered. “Don’t tell me I should speak with Sokka? If it’s not about fighting or food, he’s not interested.”

_“What about Katara? She might understand.”_

Azula scoffs. “I’m the last person she wants to talk to now.”

“Azula!” The princess turned around to see the waterbender approaching.

_“Just talk to her, Azula,”_ her mother insisted. _“You never know until you try.”_

Azula turned back to looking at the ocean, Ursa disappearing as Katara drew closer. “Are you okay?” the waterbender asked.

“Surprised I’m not with my _floozies_?” Azula asks backhandedly.

Katara looked away ashamed. “I…I’m sorry about that. I was just…frustrated. That didn’t give me the right to say that though.”

She sighs as she sits herself next to Azula. “So, are you going to tell me what happened back there? You seemed kind of angry with that girl.”

“It’s nothing.”

“‘Nothing’ doesn’t send you storming off.”

The princess sighed. “…That girl called me ‘Zula’.”

“What, like a nickname?”

Azula nodded. “She shouldn’t have said that. The only person I ever let me call that was…”

“Was?” Katara prodded.

She couldn’t do it. No matter how much she wanted to, Azula couldn’t say _her_ name. All she could do was remember.

_“Fine! If that’s how you feel, I’ll do it. You won’t ever see me again!”_

“…a friend,” was all that Azula could say. “I had this friend, back in the Fire Nation. She was the first and only person I ever let call me that. One day, she had to leave. When we last saw each other, we…didn’t part on good terms. I try not to think about it, but that girl kind of…made it all come out at once.”

“Did you regret it?” Katara asked.

“I thought I didn’t, but…”

Katara sighed. “Well, maybe you’ll see her again. When you do, you should talk to her. Tell her how you feel.”

_She won’t listen,_ Azula thought to herself. _Not after all I said to her._

She makes to speak before she spots something in the water. “Did you see that?”

Katara looks to the water. “See what?”

“I don’t know,” Azula admitted, scrutinizing the current. “I thought I saw—”

Water splashes as a monstrous eel rises from the depths. Its dorsal fin fully flared, the whiskers moving as it roared.

“What is that?” Katara shouted.

“I’m guessing that’s the ‘Unagi’ that Suki mentioned,” Azula said.

The Unagi lets out another roar before it releases a jet of water from its mouth. Azula quickly pushes Katara out of the way just in time, managing to get them behind an outcropping of protruding rocks. The Unagi roars and lets out two more powerful streams of water before diving back under water.

The two peek out from behind the rocks. “That was a close one,” Katara says. “We should find Sokka and get ourselves out of here.”

Before Azula could answer, a large horn is blasted. The girls turn back out to the water, watching a black Fire Nation ship approaching fast.

Katara gasps. “Azula, that ship, it’s…”

Azula narrows her eyes. “ _Zuko_.”

The pair managed to hide themselves amongst the rocks as the ship reaches the shore. Steam releases as the ship’s walkway is lowered. Fire Nation soldiers mounted on Komodo rhinos ride down, the exiled prince in the lead.

“Search everywhere!” Zuko commands. “I want my sister _alive_.”

Azula and Katara wait before the riders pass forward before they speak. “We _really_ need to find Sokka,” Katara says.

“Agreed.”

***

Sokka had to admit, there were more to these Kyoshi warriors than he gave them credit for. After getting beaten a _second_ time, he finally swallowed his pride and humbly asked their leader Suki to teach him. He even got down on his knees, telling her he would be honored to be taught by her.

“Even if I’m a girl?” she asked.

“I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was ... wrong.”

It was hard for him to admit, but it seemed to have worked. The Kyoshi Warriors didn’t usually train outsiders, let alone boys. But Suki was willing to teach, as long as Sokka was willing to follow _all_ their traditions.

Which was how he wound up sporting the full Kyoshi look: the green kimono and even the full white and red face paint. He admitted to feeling “girly” at first, but Suki stood tall and said, “It’s a warriors uniform, you should be proud.”

She points down to the kimono. “The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart.”

“Bravery and honor,” Sokka said with a proud smile.

He had trained hard with the war fans under Suki’s watchful eye. She seemed truly impressed with how he was handling the basic movements and forms. She was eventually confident enough to allow Sokka to try and spar with her.

After half-an-hour, after Sokka managed to block her thrust, she smiled and said, “Not bad.”

He returned the smile. For the moment, nothing else existed but the two of them.

But then, the village leader, Oyaji, appeared at the door. “Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly.”

“Hey, I’m not a—” He was cut off as Suki ran out of the house. “Oh, whatever!”

***

Zuko and his riders stood at the base of Kyoshi’s statue. From here he could see the villagers cowering in their homes. They didn’t concern him. Only _she_ did.

“Come out, Azula! You can’t hide from me forever!” Despite his shouts, he couldn’t spy his sister. Zuko turns to his men. “Find her.”

His men only went a few meters before they were attacked. Several girls garbed in green knocked them off their mounts, each one of them armed with a pair of war fans.

Zuko notices one of these girls charging towards him. He shoots a blast of fire at her, but the girl easily ducks out of the way. Before she can get close, the prince has his steed move. The girl was swiped away with the beasts great tail.

Zuko shoots at the girl, but another jumps in the way, blocking his blast with a swipe of the war fans. Before he can send another fireball, a third warrior kicks him of his rhino. The beast dashes away without its rider.

“I guess training’s over,” said one of the “girls” with a suspiciously deep voice.

The warrior girls surround the downed prince. Suddenly, he shoots into the air, spinning rapidly as he shot fire from his feet. The fire does its trick, knocking the warriors of their feet and away from him.

“Nice try, Azula!” he shouts. “But these little girls can’t save you.”

“Over here, _Zuzu_!”

Zuko grit his teeth when he heard that damned nickname. He turned, spotting her standing at the end of the main street. Azula smirked as she held a staff in front of her, challenging him.

“Finally,” he seethed. _You won’t be smirking for long. This time_ you’re _mine!_

Zuko sends twin fireballs toward his sister, who easily ducks underneath the first before using her staff to deflect the second. Azula spins her staff, using airbending to propel herself in the air.

She lands in front of her brother, who kicks the staff out of her hands. She jumps back, picking up two war fans that had been dropped by one of the Kyoshi Warriors. Seeing Zuko charging at her, she quickly opens the fans and spins around. Using the momentum, she releases a swirl of air that send her brother flying straight into a nearby house.

Azula looks around, seeing the flames that begin to eat away at the houses. She lowers the fans and retrieves her staff. She looks up to see the burning statue of Avatar Kyoshi, her predecessor. She finds herself becoming…saddened.

***

Katara was guiding some of the villagers to safety in a house. “Get inside.”

As they all huddle together inside, Katara turns to face an approaching Azula. She can’t help but notice the look of sorrow on the girl’s face.

“Did I do this?” Azula asks. “Did this happen because of me?”

“It’s not your fault,” Katara insists.

“Their town is being destroyed because they tried to protect me. How is this _not_ my fault?”

Katara turns around. Amongst the villagers, she sees a young girl holding Lu Ten, the fire ferret being a source of comfort. Though the girl seems hopeful, the others look worried.

“Then let’s get out of here,” Katara says, turning back to the Avatar. “Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way.”

Azula nods. “I’ll get Suzaku ready.”

***

“There’s no time to say goodbye,” Suki says as they squat behind a house.

Sokka frowns. “What about, ‘I’m sorry’?”

“For what?”

Sokka looked at her regretfully. “I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior.”

“I am a warrior,” Suki says. She then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boys paint-covered cheek. “But I’m a girl too. Now, get out of here. We’ll hold them off.”

Sokka blushes before rushing off. It takes him some time to run the several meters between him and Suzaku. He and Lu Ten are the last ones to quickly climb up her back. With a single command from Azula, the dragon bird lets out a _scree_ before flapping her great wings.

Zuko watches in shock as the creature flies above him, his men, and the burning buildings. _You’ve got to be kidding me!_ He thinks. _Since when does she have a giant Agni damned bird?_

“Back to the ship!” he commands. “Don’t lose sight of them!”

***

Azula can’t help but look back at the village as Suzaku flies them further away.

“I know it’s hard, but you did the right thing,” Katara says, hoping to comfort her. “Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They’re going to be okay, Azula.”

Azula looks down at the water below. The same water where—

_“Azula, don’t,”_ her mother is there to caution her. _“I know what you’re planning, and it’s too dangerous. I know you want to do the right thing, but_ this _is just too risky.”_

Azula ignores her, she simply climbs herself up to her feet.

“Azula,” Katara says nervously, “what are you doing?”

The Avatar jumps. The wind whistles in her ears as she falls closer and closer to the ocean below. She breaks the water’s surface and plunges below. Seconds later, the water where she dove ripples. A roar is heard as Unagi emerges.

Katara feels the breath leave her body when she sees Azula standing atop the Unagi’s head, holding its whiskers as if they were reigns. Pulling at the creature’s barbels, Azula has it release a jet of water that rains over the town. The water both douses the flames and leaves Zuko and his riders drenched.

Zuko is wiping the water from his eyes as he watches the monstrous eel launch his sister into the air, only for her to be caught by the talons of her bird. _Next time,_ he promises himself. _Next time._

Azula tries to ignore Katara’s bright smile as she climbs back up to Suzaku’s back. “I only did that to repay them for their hospitality,” she says. “Don’t read too much into it.” She then points to one of the dragon bird’s wings. “And that goes double for you, _Mother_.”

Unagi roars as it sinks back below the water, and Suzaku lets out a _scree_ in answer as she flies them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested in learning more about Avatar Kyoshi, you should try reading the Kyoshi novels by F. C. Yee. They are a really enjoyable read. Five stars!
> 
> Next Time: The King of Omashu


	5. (Book 1: Air) The King of Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar takes a ride, Azula faces a mad king, and some cabbages get destroyed.

**_Book One: Air_ **

**_Chapter Five: The King of Omashu_ **

They decided to land Suzaku some distance away from the city, wanting to keep the dragon bird hidden from sight. Azula stood upon a snow-covered patch of grass with Lu Ten on her shoulder and Katara and Sokka standing behind her.

“So,” Azula said with a click of her tongue, “this is Omashu.

In the distance, the pyramid-shaped Earth Kingdom city of Omashu stood as tall as a mountain.

“Wow,” Katara said, impressed. “We don’t have buildings like this in the South Pole.”

“They have buildings here that don’t melt!” Sokka said overwhelmed.

“Well, whatever Aang wants, it’s inside,” Azula said, pointing towards Omashu with her staff.

“Why did he want you coming here?” Katara asked.

“We started training with the glider,” Azula explained. “It may have something to do with that.”

“It feels kind of dangerous to go in,” Katara said. “What if people find out you’re the Avatar?”

“What she needs is a disguise,” Sokka said in a serious tone.

“Do you expect me to grow a mustache?” Azula asks sarcastically.

***

Sometime later, she wore what looked like a crown of blue feathers upon her head. “May I ask _why_ I’m wearing this?” Azula asks irritatingly.

“You’re a princess, right?” Sokka starts. “Well, that’s your _crown_.”

“Crowns are not made of feathers. Nor do they make you itch,” the Avatar says, scratching at her head. She turns to her dragon bird. “How do you live covered in these?”

Suzaku turned her head as if she were scoffing at her.

“Well, I think it looks nice on you,” Katara says. “It looks so…royal on you.”

“Of course it does,” Azula said haughtily, “it is _me_ wearing this.” She points toward the city. “If I’m a princess, that makes you two my attendants. Now, let’s go.”

***

Lu Ten was playing dead on her shoulders, pretending to be a fur wrap. Katara and Sokka were trailing close behind her, while Aang was eagerly walking unseen beside her.

“You’re going to love Omashu, Azula,” her past life said eagerly. “The people here are the friendliest in the world.”

“Rotten cabbages?” They all stop in their tracks. Up ahead, in front of the closed city gate, a guard was angrily scolding a green garbed merchant. The cart beside them was brimming with green vegetables. “What kind of slum do you think this is?”

A single stomp is enough for the guard to earthbend a rock underneath the cart. The force catapults it high into the air before it tumbles down the chasm with all of its cargo.

The merchant leans over the rim of the path, his arms flailing dramatically. “No! My cabbages!”

Katara and Sokka gulp nervously while Azula puts on a relaxed smile. “It’ll be fine,” she tells them. “Just smile and play along with everything I say.”

She approaches the guard, using her airbending staff as a sort of walking stick. At her approach, the guards rounds on her.

“State your business!” he says.

“You have some nerve addressing _me_ in such a fashion,” Azula says in a haughty voice.

“Really?” the guard asks. “And just who might you be?”

Azula stood straight and placed a hand on her chest. “Why, I am Princess June, ruler of…Bluebird Island.”

The guard seemed unconvinced. “Is that so? I’ve never heard of ‘Bluebird Island’.”

“We are a relatively small principality, but we are still a proud and noble people.” She gestures to the siblings behind her. “I have traveled here with my royal attendants hoping to grant Omashu the honor of being our sister city.”

Katara approached and bowed to the guard. “Please, good sir, our journey has been a long and hard one and Her Highness is exhausted. Will you allow us to enter the city so that we may find appropriate lodgings?”

The guard pensively rubbed his beard, eyeing the two teenagers before him. He scrutinized them for some time before nodding.

“Very well, you’re cleared for entry,” he said standing aside. “Welcome to Omashu, Your Highness. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you,” Azula said with a nod.

She and Katara walked forward, Sokka following close behind. The guard eyed the Water Tribe boy before calling out, “Wait a minute!”

Sokka nearly cried out when the guard placed his hand on his shoulder. Azula and Katara turned to see what was holding him up. The guard turned Sokka around to face him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be her attendant?” he asked, pointing to Azula. “Show some respect to your princess and carry her bag.”

“What an excellent idea!” Azula said with a mischievous smile. She tossed the bag toward Sokka, nearly laughing out loud when she saw it bounce off his head and into his arms. “Come along now, don’t doddle.”

Sokka sent an angry glare at her before following. As they passed through the gate, he kept mumbling about “stupid princesses” the entire time.

***

Once they went through the gate and into the city proper, Azula had to follow Aang’s directions on where they needed to go. All the while, Katara and Sokka took in the sights they never thought they would ever see.

Eventually, they neared the very top of Omashu. From there, they could see all of the city all the way to its impenetrable walls.

“The best part of Omashu has to be its delivery system,” Aang said. “Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down.”

“Yes, yes, really fascinating, Aang,” Azula said with an impatient tone. She tapped the ground with her staff, letting it unfold into a glider. “Now then, when are we going to get to glider practice?”

He looked at her with a confused expression. “Glider practice? What do you mean?”

“Isn’t that why you wanted me here?” she asked with an outstretched hand, pointing towards the city. “High altitude, buildings for me to avoid. Didn’t you bring me here to teach evasive maneuvers?”

Aang shook his head. “No, Azula, were here for you to ride the delivery system!”

“…You’re going to have to explain that to me.”

“You see,” Aang began, “my best friend Bumi, he was a _mad genius_! Where everyone saw a delivery system, he saw the world’s greatest super-slide!”

“…You have got to be kidding me!”

Katara noticed her glaring at the air. “Azula, what’s wrong?”

The Avatar merely pointed to where her predecessor was standing. “Aang had us take this little detour so we could ride the city’s delivery system.”

Sokka’s eyebrow arched. “What, like a slide?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it,” Azula growled before turning back to the dead airbender. “Aang, we don’t have the time for such an unnecessary distraction.”

Her past life sighed. “Azula, listen, you’ve had so much to deal with. Learning you’re the Avatar, being chased by your brother, learning the elements. You haven’t had any time for fun.”

“ _Fun_?” Azula said in frustration. “I have bending to learn and a war to stop, there’s no time for fun!”

_“Azula,”_ Ursa said, appearing next to the airbender, _“Aang is right. You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”_

He nodded. “Exactly. We both agreed that this is something you need. That’s why we decided to have you come here.”

Azula grit her teeth as her finger kept pointing back-and-forth between the two. “Okay, this is completely unfair! I cannot have both of you on the same side of an argument. And since when have the two of you started talking behind my back?”

“Wait,” Sokka said, rubbing at his temples as he turned to his sister, “Aang and her mom talk to each other without _her_ knowing? How does that even work?”

Katara merely responded with a shush.

“Come on, Azula,” Aang begged. “Just take one ride and then you can go head to the North Pole.”

Azula continued her angry glare. “And if I don’t? I can just leave here and _you_ wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

“Maybe I can’t,” Aang said mischievously, “but I can just keep telling you ‘super-slide’ until you ride it. Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Want to know the best part? I don’t even need to breathe, so I don’t have to stop! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide! Super-slide!”

Azula actually felt her eye twitch. She would _never_ make it to the North Pole hearing _that_ over and over again. She sometimes wondered which spirit or deity she pissed off to deserve this.

***

“Is this really safe?” Katara asks sitting in the back of the mail cart.

“Don’t ask me,” Azula said with a grimace. “I’m along for the ride just like you.”

“I don’t understand why you’re making us _both_ sit in the back,” Sokka spoke from his spot next to his sister.

The Avatar pointed to where Ursa sat next to her, unseen by the siblings. “Because _Mother_ called dibs.”

“But she’s not even—”

Before he could finish, the mail cart tipped downward, sending them down the slope. Sokka and Katara screamed while Azula could hear her mother let loose a jovial laugh. The tremendous speed had poor Lu Ten clinging to her shoulders with his paws, holding on for dear life.

With her hair whipping around her face, Azula sent a glare to her mother. “I don’t see how _you_ can enjoy this”

_“Azula,”_ she gently chided, _“where is your sense of enjoyment?”_

“It’s hard to enjoy something when there’s a chance we might die!”

_“Oh come now, what’s the worst that could happen?”_

The answer came when Azula spotted the rack of six spears. The mail cart it was carried on was on an adjoining slide. It was not long until the two chutes merged into one, the rack gaining speed behind them.”

“That!” Azula yelled at her mother as she pointed towards the oncoming danger. “That could happen!”

_“Oh…Yes, that is a problem.”_

Katara spotted the spears as well. “Azula! Do something! Use your airbending!”

“And make us go _faster_?” she asked incredulously. “That’s more—”

“Just do it!”

Azula sighed in defeat before using her airbending to increase the speed of the mail cart. It was just as dangerous as she thought it would be. They hit a turn in the chute, sending them off the slide and into the air. They skip along rooftops like a stone on water, damaging some of the tiles.

The mail cart loses its momentum, sending them downward towards the ground. Azula’s ears were ringing as the siblings screamed behind her. Instead of hitting the solid ground though, they instead land atop of a merchant’s cart. Azula tumbled to the ground alongside her companions, surrounded by green.

“My cabbages!” yells the merchant. “You’re gonna pay for this!”

Two tall shadows cover the Avatar, her fake crown bereft of all but two of its feathers. She looked up to see two of the city’s guards looming above her.

She puts on her best glare. “How dare you invade my royal pre—”

She clamps up when they seize her by both arms.

***

They had brought them straight to the king for judgement. As they were pushed down onto their knees, Sokka looked uneasy, Katara tried to make herself seem sympathetic, and Azula just glares at everyone and everything. At least they let her keep her staff.

The elderly king sat on his throne, arching his eyebrow at his new guests.

“Your Majesty,” said one of the arresting guards, “these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and the malicious destruction of cabbages.”

“Off with their heads!” shouted the agitated merchant. “One for each head of cabbage!”

“Silence! Only the king can pass down judgement. What is your judgement, sire?”

The king squints his eyes, scrutinizing each of them. His eyes spent the most time on Azula, especially the staff she held.

He raised his hand. “Throw them…”

Both siblings gasped.

“…a feast!”

Sokka look relieved while Katara sent a questioning look to Azula, who was still glaring at everyone. The merchant groans in dismay at what he heard.

***

The three were surprised to find themselves sitting at a richly prepared table, holding many different dishes and teapots. Lu Ten was already eating away, chittering contently.

The king stood behind them. “The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts,” he said, leaning over to grab a chicken leg, “so I hope you like your chicken with no skin.”

He holds it up to Azula. “I’m not hungry,” she says.

“How about you?” the king asks Sokka. “I bet you’re hungry.”

He stuffs the leg into the boy’s mouth, who appreciatively begins to eat it. The king begins to walk back to his own seat.

Katara turns to Azula. “Is it just me,” she begins quietly while making circles with her finger around her temple, “or is this guy’s crown a little crooked?”

“I’m not exactly the best person to ask that,” Azula says. “I have to say though, you don’t exactly become the King without being a little clever.”

The king sits down. “So tell me, girl,” he says pointing to Azula, “where are you from?”

She frowns, knowing the revealing she was from the Fire Nation would be a bad idea. “I’m from—”

“Kangaroo Island!” Aang says as he pops up.

“Kangaroo Island?” Azula asks agitated.

“Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh?” The king says as he rubs his chin. “I hear that place is really _hopping_!”

Katara and Azula stared with blank expressions. Sokka burst out laughing, causing them to turn their blank stares towards him.

He stops laughing when he sees the girls looking at him. “What?” he says unsurely. “It was pretty funny.”

Back in his seat, the King stretches his arms and yawned. “Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay.”

The King leans to his left and—it was so fast she hardly caught it—throws a chicken leg straight at Azula. It was a reflex for her, producing a small airball to catch the incoming piece of poultry. The guards around them gasp as the meat is suspended in midair.

The King smiles, gesturing at her. “Well now, it’s not every day you see a Fire Nation girl airbending. Unless this girl happens to be the Avatar!” He stands up and stares the girl down. “Now then, young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Azula merely stands up and put on her best charming smile. “I admit it, I am the Avatar,” she says, subtly gesturing for her companions to stand as well. “I came to your city to simply perform my duties as the Avatar, and I can safely say that there are no firebenders here.” As the siblings stood, she began to guide them by the shoulder towards the exit. “Good work my…most excellent friends! So, we’ll be leaving now. Remember to…be excellent to each other!”

Before they could leave and make their getaway, the guards blocked their exit with a pair of spears.

Seeing the blocked path, Katara turns and glares at the King. “You can’t keep us here! Let us leave!”

“Lettuce leaf?” the King asks, holding up said vegetable before taking a bite out of it, chewing it slowly.

“He’s crazier than you are,” Sokka whispers to the Avatar.

Azula doesn’t even bother to glare. “Why do I keep you around again?”

“Sorry, but I can’t exactly let you go yet,” the King said, pointing to Azula. “Your friend there is in mighty big trouble. It’s a terrible crime to falsely claim to being the Avatar.”

“Falsely claim?” Azula said in outrage. “I _am_ the Avatar!”

“No need to shout, young lady,” the King said, “you’ll be given a chance to prove your claim. Tomorrow, the ‘Avatar’ will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber.”

The chamberlain was quick to lean towards his sovereign. “My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?”

“The newly refurbished chamber.”

“Wait, which one are we talking about?”

“The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!”

***

Azula was not sure what she was expecting, but the “refurbished chamber that was once bad” was not what she was expecting for a prison cell. Three beds lay in the center of the room, green drapes hanging from the ceiling.

“This is a prison cell?” Katara asks. “But it’s so nice.”

“Nice or not, we’re prisoners!” Sokka said.

Azula watched Lu Ten jump from her shoulders and onto a bed. “I’m worried about these challenges,” she says. “This king is rather unpredictable—”

“Is that a polite way of saying he’s totally nuts?” Sokka asks.

Azula frowns. “Who knows what kind of challenges he’ll come up with.”

“Let’s not stick around to find out,” Katara says. “We have to find a way out of here.”

Sokka looks around, but then points towards the wall. “An air vent!”

Both Azula and Katara looked to where he was pointing. Up on the wall, a very small hole allowed breathable air to come into the cell.

The princess frowns. “We can’t exactly fit in there.”

“We can’t, but he can!” Sokka picks up Lu Ten and holds him up. He takes the fire ferret over to the wall, talking all the way. “Okay Lu Ten, go find Suzaku and have her bust us out. Understand?”

The fire ferret tilts his head while letting out a curious chitter.

“Good boy!” Sokka praised. “Let’s go!”

He lifts Lu Ten up and tries to push him into the vent. Lu Ten squeals while using his paws to keep him from going into the hole.

“Come on, Lu Ten! Get in there!” Sokka says annoyed. “Come on! Get—Ow!” He let go of the fire ferret, rubbing at his thumb as it ran away. “He bit me!”

Lu Ten climbed up to the safety of Azula’s shoulder. “You’re not shoving him into the vent, Sokka,” Azula said. “Besides, Suzaku would have no way of getting to us.”

“But—” The words froze in his throat as he received a glare from the Avatar. It was the kind of glare that warned him that he was close to being set on fire if he kept arguing. He sighed. “Fine, whatever.”

Katara was climbing into one of the beds. “Well, since we’re stuck here, we should get some rest. You too, Azula.” She watched her approach one of the other beds. “You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

The princess laid back onto the bed. Azula looked up to the glowing crystal above them before she felt her eyelids close. Moments later, she let herself fall asleep.

***

The crunching sound of moving earth woke her up. Azula blinked as she raised herself up from the bed. She saw a guard at the opening of the chamber, but she began to notice something, or _someone_ , missing.

“Katara? Sokka?” she asked alarmed. She glared at the guard. “Where are they?”

“The king will free them when you complete the challenges,” he answered.

“And if I fail?”

“He didn’t say.” The guard held his hand up. “Your staff, please.”

Her glider staff was her only weapon. Still, this was the King’s game and he had Katara and Sokka. She had to do as he said, even if she didn’t like it.

She tossed the staff over to the guard and followed him out of the chamber.

***

A pair of guards escorted Azula into the throne room, the king patiently awaiting her. “First Avatar,” he says in a serious tone, “what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion.”

The king had his arms spread, fully revealing his purple outfit. He reminded Azula of some bird showing off its colorful feathers.

_“Azula, don’t,”_ her mother tried to warn her.

She didn’t listen. “That has to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen.”

“Excellent!” the King exclaimed. “You passed the first test!”

“Seriously?” Azula asked astonished.

“Well, not one of the deadly challenges,” he admitted. “The real challenges are much more, uh, challenging.”

The guards were unprepared for the girl to propel herself forward with airbending. Within a single second, she held a fire dagger up to the King’s throat.

“I don’t have time for your games,” she hisses. “Release them or you die!”

“Oh, I thought you might refuse,” he says as a wall slides down to reveal the sibling surrounded by guards, “so I will give your friends some special souvenirs.”

Azula turns to see the guards placing rings on their forefingers. The green rings glow and tighten around their digits. They try to pry them off, but are unsuccessful.

“Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystals,” the King explained. “It’s a crystal that glows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it.”

His face morphs into a look of sympathy. “Terrible thing, really.” He then turns serious. “I can stop it, but _only_ if you cooperate.”

Sokka lets out a yelp as the ring begins to encompass his hand. “It’s already creeping!”

Azula turns back to the King’s smiling face. “Fine! What’s first?”

***

Azula stood atop of a flat rock, a tall waterfall that flowed from the cavern ceiling. Through the falling water, she could make out what appeared to be a ladder that lead up to a chain. The King was watching from a balcony, the siblings behind them as the crystals began to cover them.

“It seems I’ve lost my lunchbox key and I’m hungry,” the King says before he points. “Oh, there it is!”

Azula could see where he pointed. The key was at the end of the chain, directly above the ladder, in the center of the waterfall.

“Would you mind fetching it for me?”

Azula jumps from the rock, using her airbending to move from stalagmite to stalagmite. At the base of the waterfall, she jumps into it. Force and momentum allowed her to reach the bottom rung of the ladder, but it was as far as she could go. As she reached for the second rung, her arms burning from fighting against the water, the torrent pushed her away and shot her out of the fall. She manages to catch herself between two stalagmites.

“Oh, climbing the ladder,” the King said sarcastically. “No one’s done _that_ before.”

Azula catches her breath before using her fire jets to launch her up. She braces against two stalactites above, closer to the waterfall. She waits before jumping straight into the waterfall. She tries to grab at the key as she passes, but fails. She shoots back out of the waterfall once more.

“That’s right, keep diving head in,” the King mocked. “I’m sure it’ll work eventually.”

Azula grit her teeth in anger, but took a deep breath to calm herself. Getting angry will not help her. She needed to be calm, it would help her thing. She would not be able to get the key by conventional thinking, she had to be _unconventional_.

She sent an arc of pressurized air to the waterfall, using her fire jets to propel her in the same direction. She timed it just right. The air arc not only momentarily cut off the flow of the torrent, but it also cut through the chain. Azula grabbed at the chain and propelled herself towards the balcony, the water falling behind her.

She lands on her feet at the balcony’s rim, dangling the key in front of the gleefully smiling king. “Here’s your key,” Azula says.

“My thanks,” the King says as he takes the key. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

“I hope you choke and die!”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

***

“It seems I lost my pet, Flopsie,” the King told her as she jumped into the sunken enclosure. “I want you to find him.”

It only took a second to find it. The flop-eared bunny sniffed at the air as it stood atop a rock. Azula pointed to it. “Found him.”

“Bring him to me,” the King commanded. “Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!”

The Avatar rolls her eyes, but does so anyway. “Here, Flopsie,” she calls to him calmly. “Come here, boy!”

Something lands behind her with a thud, startling the rabbit and sending it hopping away. Azula slowly turned to see the snarling face of a gorilla goat.

“Shit!” she curses as she runs after the bunny, the beast behind her giving chase.

“Flopsie!” Azula calls out. “Stop running you stupid rabbit!”

She watches as the rabbit hops right into a hole in the enclosure. Azula slides down to push her arm into the hole, trying to reach the rabbit. That’s when the thought hit her. A crazy old man like the King would not have something so mundane as a _rabbit_ as a pet. He would have wanted—

She stands an eyes the charging beast. “Flopsie?”

The gorilla goat slid to a stop in front of the Avatar. Instead of attacking, he picks her up and begins to lick her.

“Ew!” she says in disgust. “Gross! Stop it!”

A whistle has the gorilla goat putting her down and climbing up the walls to the King. The beast reached its master, rolling onto his back to offer his belly.

“Oh, that’s a good boy,” the King praised, rubbing Flopsie’s belly. “Yes, who has a soft belly?”

Azula jumps up from the enclosure, landing by her companions. “You two okay?”

Despite almost covered in the jennamite, Katara spoke up. “Other than the crystals encasing my entire body, doing great!”

One side grows more on Sokka’s body, unbalancing him and sending him falling with a yelp. Azula sends a glare to the King, who was still rubbing his pet’s belly.

“What’s next?”

***

Azula stood on a balcony overlooking an arena. On an adjacent balcony, Katara and Sokka were being watched over by a guard. At a snap of the King’s fingers, two warriors appeared. One was armed with a spear, the other with an axe.

“Your final test is a duel,” the King told her. “As a special treat, you may choose your opponent. Simply point, and that will be your opponent.”

Azula switched her gaze between the two gladiators. Both didn’t seem like benders, but some of history’s best warriors had been non-benders. These two seemed dangerous on their own, it would be a challenge to fight either of them. But…

“Just so we’re clear,” Azula said, a plan formulating, “whoever I choose will be my opponent, correct?”

“Yes,” the King said with a nod. “Choose wisely.”

“Very well,” she said, raising her hand. “I choose…” Her finger points toward the old king. “You!”

Ursa was at her side in a second. _“Azula!”_ her mother scolds. _“How could you! You can’t fight a defenseless old man.”_

“The stakes are high, Mother,” she argues, uncaring of the others watching her.

_“That doesn’t mean you can just—”_

Ursa was cut off by the King’s sinister laughter. They both turned to see him unfazed by the princess’s choice.

His smile was wide and confident. “You chose _poorly_!”

The King’s hunch went away as he stood up straight. He threw off his ugly purple garb to reveal his powerfully built body, flexing his defined musculature.

Both daughter and mother spoke at the same time. “ _Oh shit_!”

A single stomp had him earthbend Azula straight off the balcony. She lands and slides on the hard ground of the arena. The King jumped down from the balcony and lands near her.

“You thought I was a frail old man,” he laughs, “but I’m the most powerful earthbender you’ll ever see.”

Azula cursed herself for a fool. This crazy king wasn’t just clever, he had the strength to back up his power. Force wasn’t going to work, time for a different approach.

She stood up and cleared her throat. “Your Majesty,” she says, “I humbly request a change of opponent.”

“There are no take-backsies in my kingdom,” he says before pointing to his guard. “You might need your staff.”

The guard tosses the airbending staff towards Azula. As soon as she catches it, she has to avoid the rocks the King bends toward her. She dove and rolled out of the way of each projectile.

“For a Fire Nation girl, you sure are acting more like an airbender: avoiding and evading,” the King mocks. “I thought the Avatar would be less predictable.”

The King launches a boulder at her, Azula firing a blast of air to shoot it back at the King. He breaks the rock, but jumps back to avoid a flame-wreathed fist that nearly struck at his face. Azula swings her staff in an arc that launches an air blast that sends the King flying.

He manages to land on his feet, sliding backwards a few feet. “Ha!” the King laughs. “Now that’s more like it!”

Azula zooms forward on an air scooter, launching a barrage of fireballs. The King lifts up a slab of earth to shield him. She jumps from the scooter and airbends above the slab. She strikes with her staff, but is shocked to find the King was gone.

She sees the King emerge from the ground in the distance. He earthbends two rocks to rise up beside her and sends them flying towards her. She airbends up just in time to avoid being crushed between them, and propels her forward with her fire jets. The King uses his earthbending to lift a large chunk of rock above him.

Before he could launch it, Azula is on him. He felt the heat of a blue fire dagger at his throat.

He laughs. “Not bad. Maybe you really are the Avatar,” the King says. “But you might want to be careful. If you kill me, the boulder above us will crush you.”

“So I die taking you with me,” Azula says with a malicious grin. “I like to think of that as a consolation prize.”

The King laughs. “Never thought I’d ever meet someone as mad as me!”

“Azula,” it was Aang who appears this time, “let’s try and talk with him. Maybe we can—”

“I highly doubt this crazy old man wants to talk at this point,” Azula argues.

The King seemed confused. “Who are you talking to? There’s no one else here!”

“Listen, Azula,” Aang says. “There’s something familiar about him. About all these challenges he’s given you. Every—”

The Avatar glares at her predecessor. “I don’t have time for your shit, _Aang_! Will you just—”

The King unexpectedly throws the large rock away, colliding with a thud against the arena wall.

Azula looks up to the King’s glare. “How do you know that name?”

“Excuse me?”

“Aang?” the King says. “How do you know him?”

“…He’s my past life,” Azula answers carefully. “His spirit is teaching me airbending.”

“You’re lying!” the King accuses. “He can’t be your past life. Aang’s _alive_! I know he is. He’d never let those Fire Nation shits kill him so easily.”

It all slowly clicked into place for Azula. “You knew Aang when he was alive?”

“I don’t believe it,” Aang says beside her, unseen by the king. “It…it really is him!” He turns to his successor. “Azula, say _this_ to him.”

She hears what Aang tells her to say. “Are you sure?” she asks. At his nod, she sighs and turns to the king. Taking a deep breath, she says, “ _Bumi_ , you’re a mad genius.”

The King’s angry glare slowly morphs into a blank expression, betraying not a single emotion. He falls back and sinks into the earth, emerging at the balcony a moment later. Azula airbends up to the balcony, watching him walk away.

“Hey!” she calls out. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The King spares a glance. “Oh, right. You won,” he says. “You beat all my challenges and you’re free to go.”

“What about them?” Azula points toward the siblings, the crystals almost covering their bodies. “You need to get the creeping crystals off of them!”

He waves dismissively at her. “I don’t feel like it.”

“You said you would!”

“Not my problem!” the King snaps. “You’re the _Avatar_ , just use your earthbending.”

Before she could argue, he continues on his way. Azula watches him go, unable to stop him. Use her _“earthbending”_? How? She hasn’t even learned waterbending yet!

“Um, Azula?” Katara could barely see from the crystals covering her. “What now?”

“Now,” the Avatar says, her eyes narrowing, “we do things _my_ way.”

***

Bumi sat upon his throne, dressed in his usual green robes. He had dismissed his guards, allowing him to sulk privately. This day did not go as he thought it would. He had hoped he could expose that girl for the fraud she was, showing that she wasn’t the Avatar. It would have meant that—

A blast of blue fire blew the doors to his throne room off their hinges. Azula stepped over them, her face a picture of pure rage and fury.

“You have some _fucking nerve_ , old man!”

Bumi wasn’t fazed. “Oh, it’s _you_ ,” he says dully. “What now?”

She stormed to the base of the throne. “My friends are still covered in that creeping crystal shit! Release them, _now_!”

The King of Omashu arched an eyebrow. “Why should I?”

“Because I’ll turn your throne into your funeral pyre if you don’t!”

“Threatening me won’t help you,” he says. “I’ve dealt with more threats during my rule as king than you ever have. You don’t frighten me.”

“A lot of people made that same mistake.” A single blue flame appeared in her open palm. “I helped to _correct_ that mistake.”

Bumi scowled. “How did someone like _you_ become the Avatar? Aang was _nothing_ like you. He was better! He was kind! He was willing to listen! He was _my friend_!”

The silence was deafening. The king sniffed, tears starting to drop from his cheeks. “He…he was the only one who understood me. Everyone thought I was just _weird_ or _crazy_. Not him though. Aang was the only one who gave me a chance. Aang saw the real me. You…you must have had someone like that, didn’t you?”

Azula did. She remembered her first day at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Azula had sat alone when lunchtime came, the other girls too intimidated to approach the princess. But then…but then Ty Lee had appeared out of nowhere and told her she had a “pretty aura”. Mai had been next, sitting at the table as silent as a shadow.

They had been friends after that. Ty Lee and Mai had been her _only_ friends. The only ones who saw her as more than just the princess. They saw _her_.

“I did,” Azula said, the flame in her hand extinguished. “I’m sorry for your loss. Aang…from what I can tell, he seems like a good friend. The world's a lot less without him.”

“Yes,” Bumi said with a nod. “It is.”

“Your Majesty…Bumi,” Azula said, “I’m sorry that Aang is gone. But your grief doesn’t mean you can leave my friends to be covered in those crystals. Please, for Aang’s sake, release them!”

The king looked down on the floor. He stood up, and wiped at the tears on his face.

“Guards,” Bumi called out, “bring me the Water Tribe siblings!”

***

With the assistance of the palace guards, Katara and Sokka were brought before the King. Azula watched him use his bending to break the crystals, catching one of the shards in his hand.

“Interesting fact about jennamite,” he says, taking a bite out of the shard, “it’s made out of rock candy.”

Azula smirked as the king laughed, an odd snort sounding from his nose.

“I owe all of you an apology,” the king said humbly. “I had held on to hope that Aang would still be alive after all these years. When you came here,” He pointed to Azula, “it forced me to face the fact that he really was gone.”

“Did you really have to put those ‘creepy crystals’ on us?” Sokka asked, only to get elbowed by his sister.

“But, the Avatar’s return has also given me hope.” Bumi turns to her. “You’re a powerful bender, Azula, but you still have so much to learn before you’re ready to face the Fire Lord. And even after you master all the elements, all that power won’t mean anything if you do not have friends to be there and help you.” He sends a smile to the siblings. “And you seem to be in good hands.”

The fire ferret climbs onto her shoulders, chittering expectantly. “Oh, and you’ll need Lu Ten as well.”

Azula bows respectfully. “Thank you for your wisdom, King Bumi.”

The king places a hand on her shoulder. “Before you go though, I have one last challenge.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” she says, clearly irritated.

“Don’t worry, this one’s easy.”

***

“Yahoo!” Aang shouts beside her.

_“This really is fun!”_ Ursa says.

“I’m so glad _you two_ are enjoying this,” Azula says sarcastically, her hair whipping in her face as she was once more forced to ride on a mail cart. “I’m just sitting here trying _not_ to die!”

Bumi ceased his jovial laughter to glance back at the princess. “Oh quit your whining. You’re supposed to be having fun!” They made a sharp turn on the slide. “Besides, nothing’s going to go wrong.”

Something does go wrong. The cart is knocked off the slide and crashes down onto a merchant’s cart.

All of Omashu could hear the despairing cry of, “MY CABBAGES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of silence for all the cabbages lost while writing this chapter.
> 
> Next Time: Imprisoned


	6. (Book 1: Air) Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets an earthbender, gets arrested, and starts a prison riot.

**_Book One: Air_ **

**_Chapter Six: Imprisoned_ **

Azula yawned as she rested atop the tree root. On the grassy plateau below, Katara was busy folding one of the sleeping blankets. A gentle stream was running nearby, the sound of flowing water nearly lulling the Avatar to sleep.

The snapping of a twig made her alert. Azula quickly rose up, disturbing a sleeping Lu Ten, the fire ferret having laid on her stomach. She sees Sokka approaching their camp, back from his foraging.

Azula jumps of the root and uses airbending to soften her landing, Lu Ten scampering down the tree behind her. She approached the siblings as Sokka was digging through his bag.

“It’s about time you got back,” she said. “What’s for dinner?”

Sokka emptied out his bag. “We’ve got a few options. First, we have round nuts. Next, some oval shaped nuts. And then some rock shaped nuts that actually just might be rocks. Dig in!”

Lu Ten grabbed one of the “rock shaped nuts” with his front paws. Katara and Azula shared a look before they turned their gazes to the boy.

“Seriously…what else you got?” she asked her brother.

Lu Ten sniffed at the nut before slamming it against the ground, hoping to break it open. The fire ferret took it by both paws and gave one more powerful slam.

At that moment, the earth shakes.

Sokka felt the vibrations beneath his feet. “What was that?”

Eyeing the nut in his paws, Lu Ten cautiously drops it onto the ground. The ground quakes once more, causing the fire ferret to leap away with a shriek.

Azula pointed north. “Whatever it is, it’s coming from over there.”

She and Katara run off, Lu Ten close behind them. Left behind, Sokka scratches at his head.

“Shouldn’t we run _away_ from huge booms? Not towards them?” he asks. “No?...Okay then.”

***

The three, joined by Lu Ten, hid behind a fallen tree. They spied a young boy bending boulders into the air before punching them into the side of the ravine.

“An earthbender!” Katara exclaimed. “We should go meet him.”

“He looks dangerous,” Sokka warned his sister, “so we better approach cautiously.”

Suddenly, Katara was out in the open. “Hello there!” she called out. “I’m Katara! What’s your name?”

The boys gasps, dropping the floating boulder in surprise. He fled quickly, bringing down an avalanche of rocks to block his exit.

Azula approached the girl, Sokka following closely. “Well, he seemed friendly,” the Avatar said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Katara shrugged. “I just wanted to say hi.”

A sudden thought struck the princess. “That boy wouldn’t be out here all alone unless his village was close by,” she said. “If there’s a village, that means there’ll be a market!”

“Which means no nuts for dinner!” Katara says excitedly.

Watching them run off, Sokka couldn’t help but complain. “Hey! I worked hard for those nuts!” He watches Lu Ten scampering after them before slowly following them. “Yeah, I hate ‘em too.”

***

They were all thankful for the mining village they found. They saw shopkeepers hawking their wares, offering everything from hats to foodstuff.

“Azula, look!” Katara taps on her shoulder and pointed towards a shop. They both watch him enter it through the front door.

The three enter the shop. The boy was standing by an older woman, most likely his mother.

“Hey. You’re that kid,” Katara said. “Why did you run away before?”

“Uh,” The boy seemed frightened. “You must have me confused with some other kid.”

“Is that so?” Azula asked sarcastically. “So it must have been someone else we saw earthbending in the woods.”

The woman gasps before moving quickly to close the window and the door before turning to her son. “They saw you doing _what_?” his mother asked in a near shout.

“They’re crazy, Mom!” the boy said, trying to refute her. “I mean, look at how they’re dressed.”

The Water Tribe siblings picked at their clothing while Azula just glares.

“You _know_ how dangerous that is!” his mother exclaims. “You know what would happen if _they_ caught you earthbending!”

Azula didn’t have to guess about who “they” were. And she knew perfectly well what would have happened if the boy had indeed been caught earthbending.

A trio of heavy knocks sounded from the door. “Open up!”

Sokka took a quick peek from the window blinds. “Fire Nation!” he warned. “Act casual!”

The woman opened the door, allowing a Fire Army soldier to enter the shop. He eyed the four children in the same space: the boy stared at Katara as she ate some berries, Sokka was eyeing an apple, and Azula was standing next to a barrel with her arms crossed and glaring at everyone.

“What do you want?” the woman asked sourly. “I’ve already paid you this week!”

“The tax just doubled,” the soldier said arrogantly. “And we wouldn’t want an accident now would we?” He created a small ball of fire between his hands. “Fire is sometimes so hard to control.”

Azula bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the soldier follow the woman to the shop counter. Fire Army soldiers weren’t supposed to act as “tax collectors”. No doubt he was running some sort of extortion racket and pocketing whatever he collected for himself. The boy was staring at the man in contempt as his mother handed over a meager sum of coins.

“You can keep the copper ones,” the soldier said, dropping four coins onto the countertop. He sniggers as he exits the shop, slamming the door on his way out.

“Nice guy,” Sokka comments sarcastically. “How long has the Fire Nation been here?”

“Five years,” the woman answers. “Fire Lord Ozai uses our coal mines to fuel his ships.”

That would explain the Fire Army’s presence. What the Fire Nation couldn’t get from their islands, they would seek out in the Earth Kingdom.

“They’re thugs!” The boy spat with contempt. “They steal from us, and everyone here’s too much of a coward to do anything about it.”

“Quiet, Haru!” the mother said angrily. “Don’t talk like that.”

“But, Haru’s an earthbender,” Katara points out. “He can help!”

“Help to make things worse,” Azula commented.

The waterbender turns to her. “How—”

“It’s a simple game of numbers,” Azula told her. “The Fire Army outnumbers the villagers here. Even if Haru fought them, the soldiers would overwhelm him.”

“Your friend is right,” Haru’s mother says. “Even if my son could fight back, earthbending is forbidden. It’s caused nothing but misery for this village. He can never use his abilities.”

“How can you say that?” Katara asks. “Haru has a gift! Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are.”

The mother shook her head in dismay. “You don’t understand.”

“I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?”

“They could take Haru away!” The mother exclaimed, tears in her eyes. “Like they took his father!”

***

Late in the evening, Azula guided Suzaku into a barn. The house, barn, and surrounding farmland belonged to Haru and his mother. It would make good shelter for the night.

“My mom said you could sleep here tonight,” Haru told them, “but you should leave in the morning.”

Azula takes some hay and begins to feed it to her dragon bird. Suzaku chirped happily as it began to eat. The Avatar didn’t have to turn around to know their host stood behind her.

“You’re from the Fire Nation, aren’t you?”

Azula hummed. “How did you guess that?”

“The way you speak, the way you dress,” Haru pointed out. “You’d have to be blind and deaf not to notice.”

She should have known better. With all the money and supplies Bumi had given them before leaving Omashu, Azula should have also tried to procure some Earth Kingdom clothing while she was still there. All this time during her journey, she had worn the deep red clothing that marked her as from the Fire Nation.

“Well, I see no point in lying then,” she said, continuing to feed Suzaku by hand.

“It’s not what you think,” Katara interjected, coming to her defense. “Azula is the Avatar, she’s here to help end the war.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Haru asked before turning back to the princess. “If you really are the Avatar, why haven’t you done something? Why aren’t you trying to free our village from the Fire Nation?”

Azula rolled her eyes as she turned to him. “Oh sure, let me fight the whole Fire Army all by myself. While you’re asking for the impossible, do you want me to bring back the dead?”

Haru scoffs. “What a joke. You’re just like everyone else, too much of a coward to do anything.”

“I’m no coward. I’m _realistic_ ,” Azula said, returning to feed the dragon bird. “I’ll make sure Suzaku doesn’t eat all your hay.”

Haru said nothing, only storming off as the “Avatar” turned her back on him. Katara didn’t even speak as she followed the boy out of the barn.

Azula took hold another handful of hay. “Something you want to say, Mother?”

_“There has to be something you can do,”_ Ursa said, standing beside her daughter. _“You’re the Avatar, meant to help bring balance to the world.”_

“There’s a difference between bringing balance and a suicide mission,” Azula said. “I’m not stupid enough to commit to something that could get me killed. Especially since I still need to master the elements.”

She expected her mother to say more, but she leaves her daughter without a word. Her _silence_ spoke more than any words.

***

Katara was walking with Haru through the woods, the sun setting behind the trees.

“I’m sorry about Azula,” she says apologetically. “I haven’t known her long, but I can definitely say that she’s…blunt.”

“I don’t know how you can stand her,” Haru said.

“I…I’m also sorry about what I said earlier,” Katara says. “I didn’t know about your father.”

“That’s okay,” he said reassuringly. “It’s funny. The way you talked in the store, it reminded me of him.”

“Thanks,” Katara said, feeling flattered.

“My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one. But they fought back anyway.”

“He sounds like a great man.”

The two stopped at the top of a steep cliff, allowing them a view of the setting sun.

“After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other earthbender, and took them away.” Haru kneels to the ground. “We haven’t seen them since.”

“So that’s why you hide you earthbending,” Katara said in understanding.

“Yeah. Problem is…” He earthbends two stones from the ground in a circle above his hand. “The only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending.” He crushes the stones with his hand, the sand blown away by the wind. “He taught me everything I know.”

Sitting beside him, Katara places her fingers on her necklace. “See this necklace? My mother gave it to me.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid,” she said, turning her head away. “This necklace is all I have left of her.”

“A firebender killed your mom, but you’re traveling with _her_?” Haru asks surprised.

“Azula’s different,” Katara insists. “She acts like she doesn’t care, but I know she _does_. She wouldn’t be out here if she didn’t.”

Haru said nothing. Katara hoped that she was able to convince him.

***

As the two walked along a dirt trail, a boom echoed through the air.

“Help!” a voice cried out. “Help!”

“The mine!” Haru shouted, running off with the waterbender behind him.

They soon came to the mine entrance. It was already caved in, a tremendous pile of rocks pining the old man down. “Help me!” he cried out.

Haru braced his back on the rocks and pushed, leaving Katara to try and pull the old man out. “It’s not working,” he says.

“Haru,” Katara gets his attention. “There’s a way _you_ can help him.”

He looks away, guilty and afraid. “I can’t.”

“Please, there’s no one around to see you,” Katara pleads. “It’s the only way!”

Haru leaped away from the debris, spinning back to face it in an earthbending form. Thrusting his arms forward, the rocks are blasted down the tunnel, freeing the old man.

“Haru! You did it!” Katara exclaimed excitedly. The two help the old man up to his feet and aid him back to the village.

***

Katara sat up on her bedroll while Sokka laid on a square bale of hay with a blanket. Azula was laying against Suzaku’s side, Lu Ten already sleeping atop the dragon bird’s back.

“It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to save that old man,” Katara said.

“It was _stupid_ , not brave,” Azula commented.

“But we needed to help that man,” Katara insisted. “Besides, there was no one there to see him do it.”

“This ‘old man’ was there,” the princess pointed out.

“But Haru saved him, he wouldn’t turn him over to the Fire Nation.”

Azula sighed. “Sometimes I forget how naïve you are.”

Before she could refute, Sokka cut his sister off. “That’s enough you two,” he said. “We need to get some sleep. We leave at dawn.”

“Dawn?” Katara asks unhappily. “Can’t we sleep in for once?”

“Absolutely not!” Sokka said commandingly. “This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover Azula’s here, we’ll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Goodnight!”

Seeing her brother turn over, Katara smirks at him. “I’d rather eat fireballs than nuts.”

“ _Goodnight_!”

Katara chuckles while Azula rolled her eyes. The Avatar snuggles into Suzaku’s side as the waterbender blew out the lantern light.

***

The next morning, Azula and Sokka were folding the blankets when Katara came running into the barn. “They took him!” she told them. “They took Haru away!”

“Let me guess, the old man?” Azula asked, completely unsurprised.

She nodded. “It’s all my fault. I forced him into earthbending.”

“Slow down, Katara,” Sokka said. “When did this happen?”

“Haru’s mother said they came for him at midnight.”

“It’s too late then,” Azula spoke up. “Haru’s already far away from here.”

“Azula,” Katara said, “we need to try and find him. We can get on Suzaku and get high enough to—”

“ _We_ are doing no such thing,” Azula said with finality. “We are going to keep heading north.”

“What?” Katara asked in shock. “We can’t! We need to save Haru!”

“How?” Azula asked as she marched over to the waterbender. “How do you propose we save him? We don’t know where he was taken. How could we possibly save someone when we don’t know where they are?”

“I…I…We need to try!”

Azula sighed. “This is a war, Katara. We aren’t going to be able to save everyone. The sooner you know that, the better.”

“But…” Katara looked down to the ground. “Can’t we try?”

“No,” Azula said, making it clear that she would brook no further argument. “I’m going into the village to purchase a few more supplies, and we’ll be leaving as soon as I get back.”

Katara couldn’t do anything as the princess left the barn. Sokka went to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Katara,” he told her.

“No it’s not,” she said with a shake of her hand. “We need to do something. We need to find Haru!”

“How?” Sokka asked. “Azula definitely doesn’t wants to help. How are we supposed to find him anyway?”

Katara’s eyes drifted over to the water pump right outside the barn. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. “I know how we can find Haru.”

“Really? How?”

“It’s simple. I’m going to be arrested for earthbending.”

***

Sokka spotted the Fire Nation troops by the spears they carried. “Okay, here they come. Let’s do this!”

As the troops approached, Katara and Sokka made a show of walking towards each other. They purposely bump into one another and began to emphatically shout.

Sokka angrily points at his sister. “Get out of my way, pipsqueak!”

Katara hunches over. “How dare you call me pipsqueak, you giant-eared cretin!”

“What did you call me?”

The Fire Nation troops looked at the arguing pair in confusion, wondering whether or not they should bother to get themselves involved in the scuffle.

“A giant-eared cretin!” Katara shouted far too dramatically. “Look at those things! Do herds of animals use them for shade?”

“You better back off!” Sokka shouts, towering over her.

“I will not back off!” she shouts, more determined. “I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large _your_ ears are!”

“That’s it! You’re going down!”

“I’ll show you who’s boss!” Katara shouts. “Earthbending style!”

She dramatically moves her arms. Sometime before, she and Sokka had soaked the ground with water, creating mud from the dirt. She wasn’t so much “earthbending”, but using waterbending to move the water in the mud.

To the Fire Nation soldiers, they would only see earthbending as a pile of mud lifted up in the air.

The troop leader points. “That fire ferret! It’s earthbending!”

Lu Ten had his front paws up as he licked himself. He looked towards the Fire Nation soldiers, his head tilted in confusion.

Sokka angrily waves his arms at his sister. “No, you idiot, it’s the girl!”

“Oh,” the leader said blushing. “Of course.”

“I’ll hold her!” Sokka says, seizing her by the arms. He whispered into her ear. “I’ll tell Azula as soon as she gets back. You have until we come get you to find Haru.”

The guards take Katara and bind her hands behind her back and escort her off.

Sokka turns to Lu Ten as he scampers up his shoulders. “Any idea on how we tell Azula?”

The fire ferret chitters negatively.

“Yeah, me neither.”

***

“Katara did _what_?”

Sokka gulped as he received an ice-cold glare from the Avatar. “Um, Katara got herself arrested for earthbending, they probably took her to where Haru is.”

Azula grabbed him by his shirt, being pulled to where all he could see was the fury in her eyes. “And at what point did you two ever think that _maybe_ getting captured by the Fire Nation wasn’t a good idea?”

“Uh, we didn’t?”

“…You have _ten seconds_ to explain why I shouldn’t kill you.”

“Listen,” Sokka said hurriedly, “I followed them to a port. They put her and some other prisoners onto a barge and went out to the ocean.”

“Makes sense,” Azula said. “If they’re holding earthbenders prisoner, they would want them as far away from their element as possible.”

“All we have to do is fly high enough on Suzaku, and maybe we’ll be able to spot where she was taken.”

Azula glares. “Katara got herself into this mess, she can get herself out of it. Why should I do any of this?”

Sokka slaps her hand off his shirt and gives her his own glare. “Because for reasons I will _never_ understand, my sister believes in you. She has it in her head that you can fix anything because you’re the Avatar. If…if you actually give a _shit_ about Katara, you’ll help find her.”

Azula turns around, and of course her mother is there. Ursa doesn’t say anything, she just gives her daughter the same pleading look she had back at the Southern Air Temple. It was a look that the princess knew Katara had given her as well.

Azula sighs and makes her way over to Suzaku. “Come on,” she tells him, “we need to get going.”

“So…” Sokka was unsure of what comes next. “Are we going to rescue Katara?”

“That, or I’m going to kill her. I’ll figure out which when we find her.”

***

It had taken them some time to find the prison. It was miles away from the mainland, as far away from any rock or earth as to keep the earthbenders contained.

Azula landed Suzaku at the perimeter, letting Sokka sneak in to find his sister. Minutes later, he returns with Katara in tow.

“Your time’s up, Katara,” she told her. “Get Haru and let’s go.”

“…I can’t.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Azula said shaking her head. “Get on and let’s go.”

“I’m not leaving. I’m not giving up on these people.”

Azula sends her a blank look. “Did you hit your head and get brain damage? We need to leave!”

“We can’t abandon these people, Azula,” Katara says. “There has to be a way to help them.”

The Avatar sighs. “If we’re gonna think of something, it can’t be out in the open.” She gets off her dragon bird and gestures to her. “Suzaku, hide!”

The dragon bird flaps her wings, lifting herself high enough to fly away. As she soared away, she had been noticed by two guards.

***

“Tell me exactly what you saw.”

The two guards had gone straight to the Warden, standing with him on a catwalk overlooking the sea.

“Well, sir,” said one of the guards, “it looked like a giant bird.”

“What?”

“It was a dragon, sir,” said the other guard.

“Which was it?” asked the irritated warden. “A giant bird or a dragon?”

“That’s really not the point, sir,” said the first guard.

“I’ll decide what the point is, fool!” the Warden furiously shouted before tossing the man into the water. “You!” he points to the other guard. “Wake the captain! Search the entire rig!”

“Uh, sir.”

“What?”

“That was…the captain you just threw overboard, so…”

“Then wake someone I _haven’t_ thrown overboard and search the rig!” the Warden commanded. “There’s something going on here and I don’t like it.”

***

“Okay, so what’s the problem?” Azula asked Katara. They were hiding behind some heavy crates, Lu Ten peeking over one of them. “What exactly were you trying to do?”

“I tried talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn’t work!” Katara said frustratingly. “If there was just a way to help them help themselves.”

“For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock,” Sokka said. “Something they can bend.”

Katara placed her hand over the surface they stood on. “But this entire place is made of metal.”

Azula sighed. She looked up to see the prison’s smokestacks, black clouds being breathed out like air. No doubt the coal they were burning came from the mines in Haru’s village.

That’s when it hit her. “It’s not just metal here,” she said in realization. “Look at the smoke. They’re burning coal here, which means—”

“The earthbenders can use the coal!” Katara finished with sudden understanding.

Sokka turned to the Avatar. “I don’t suppose you have an idea on how to get the coal out.”

Azula smirked. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

***

Katara stood near the airduct, looking to her brother as the sun began to slowly rise over the horizon. “Is this really going to work?” she asked.

“It should,” Sokka said. “Azula’s plan makes sense. She closes all the vents in the silo except for one, and when she uses her airbending, all that coal should come here.”

“There’s the intruder!”

The siblings looked up to see themselves surrounded by spear-wielding guards. The prisoners themselves kept a safe distance away.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang, standing back-to-back with his sister. “Stay back! I’m warning you!”

“Katara, stop!” Haru’s father, Tyro, was pushing his way through the other prisoners. “You can’t win this fight!”

“Listen to him well, child,” the Warden spoke as he approached the pair. “You’re one mistake away from dying where you stand.”

The facility begins to shake, the whistling sound of air filling their ears. The ventilation shaft was blasted off its hinges as a large mass of coal soared into the air. Black rocks collapsed onto the metal into a gathered pile. To everyone’s amazement, a Fire Nation girl jumped out of the shaft, a fire ferret on her shoulders.

Katara runs up to the top of the pile, lifting up a piece of coal. “Here's your chance, earthbenders! Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!”

Haru moves to bolt ahead, but his father stops him with a grab of his shoulder. He was the only one though, none of the other prisoners move to try and fight.

The Warden laughs. “Foolish girl. You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago.”

Katara looks to each of the earthbenders, hoping to find someone in the crowd willing to rise up and fight. No one does though.

“Oh, but you still believe in them. How sweet,” the Warden mocked. “They're a waste of your energy little girl. You _failed_!”

The Warden turns to walk away…

…until a piece of coal strikes the back of his head.

He turns, outraged, to see Haru hovering a trio of coal over his head. The Warden sends out a blast of fire. Tyro moves quickly, saving his son by raising a wall of coal to block the fireball.

The guards line up with the Warden. “Show no mercy!”

They send blasts of fire towards the rebelling prisoners, but the earthbenders work together to lift up a large black barrier. “For the Earth Kingdom,” Tyro cries out, “ _attack_!”

Chunks of coal began to pelt the soldiers. The battle slowly begins to flare up, prisoners ducking out of the way of fire blasts while countering with fistfuls of coal. Azula had helped blocking some of the fireballs and retaliating with her airbending. Katara uses the surrounding seawater to knock several firebenders of their feet.

Haru and Tyro work together to amass a single block of coal, launching it towards the door. It is able to swing open, the impact knocking two guards of the top wall.

“Get to the ships!” Tyro shouts. “We’ll hold them off!”

The Warden sees the prisoners making for the open door. “Do not let them escape!”

Azula uses her airbending to form a funnel. “Haru!” she shouts to the young earthbender. “I need some coal.”

Haru says nothing, only uses his earthbending to send small clumps into the funnel. The coal shoots out at high speed, knocking many of the guards off their feet upon impact. Following this, Tyro and the other earthbenders moved the coal beneath their enemies and lifted them up. They move the firebenders out of the rig and over the ocean.

“No, please!” the Warden pleads. “I can’t swim!”

“Don’t worry, I hear cowards float,” Tyro says before they drop them into the water.

***

The barge Katara was on was one of many heading to the mainland, taking the earthbenders home. Hearing footsteps on the deck, she turns and sees Haru and Tyro approaching.

“I want to thank you for saving me,” Haru says. “For saving us.”

“All it took was a little coal,” Katara insisted.

“It wasn’t the coal, Katara,” he told her. “It was you.”

“Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the Water Tribe,” Tyro said. “My family and everyone here owes you much.”

“So, I guess you’re going home now.”

“Yes,” Tyro nods. “To take back my village.” He raises both his fists and his voice. “To take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!”

They cheered at his bravado. Haru turns to the girl. “Come with us.”

Katara shakes her head. “I can’t. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Azula to the North Pole.”

They both turn to see said princess sitting upon Suzaku’s back, floating a piece of coal with her airbending while scratching at Lu Ten’s favorite spot behind his ears.

“You know, I didn’t believe you at first when you said she was the Avatar,” Haru admitted. “She just didn’t seem like the kind of person who could help us.”

“She can. She _does_ ,” Katara tells him. “When you give her the chance, Azula can do a lot of good.”

“Then I have the both of you to thank for bringing my father back to me,” Haru says. “I never thought I’d see him again. I only wish there were some way…”

“I know,” Katara said, reaching up to her neck. When she felt only skin, she panics. “My mother’s necklace! It’s gone!”

***

“I’m telling you; it was _her_!”

“You are mistaken, Warden,” Iroh said to him. They had found him and his men trying to climb up back onto the rig from the water. The man was currently wrapped in a warm blanket to keep him from catching a chill.

“I am not!” the Warden yelled. “I saw Princess Azula, and I saw her _airbending_!”

“The princess is a firebender, not capable of airbending,” Iroh tried to convince him. “You should be careful of making such mistakes. The Fire Lord will not take kindly to those besmirching the name of his beloved child.”

After a half-hour of convincing that he was mistaken, General Iroh walked out of the prison’s infirmary to find his nephew gazing at the setting sun. He held something in his hand, and was scrutinizing it with his good eye.

Zuko turned and held out the object to the approaching general. “Uncle, do you know what this is?”

He took the necklace from him. “It’s of Water Tribe make,” he said. “It looks like a betrothal necklace.”

“The waterbender who helped Azula escape the ship was a girl,” Zuko said, “and she must have been with her on Kyoshi Island. That necklace must belong to her. When we find the waterbender, we’ll find _Azula_.”

Zuko took back the necklace. “We should find the girl, Uncle,” he said, holding up the necklace and seeing the sunlight glimmer of it. “I have no doubt she’ll be _happy_ to have this back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Winter Solstice - The Spirit World


	7. (Book 1: Air) Winter Solstice - The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula deals with a spirit, Zuko looks for his uncle, and Iroh just wanted to enjoy the hot springs.

**_Book One: Air_ **

**_Chapter Seven: Winter Solstice, Part 1 – The Spirit World_ **

Katara looked down to the clouds below as they flew atop of Suzaku. “Those clouds look so soft, don’t they?” she asked in a somewhat dreamy voice. “Like you could just jump down and you’d land in a big, soft, cottony heap.”

Azula looks back. “I wouldn’t recommend that you try it,” she said playfully. “Suzaku might not be fast enough to catch you in time.”

Katara rolls her eyes. She suddenly looks down when something catches her attention. “Hey, what is that?”

Azula and Sokka look down as well. Below them was a large, dark patch of burned land that stood out amongst the lush green of the forest.

“It’s like a scar,” Sokka observed.

Azula had her dragon bird descend. Suzaku landed in the middle of the burnt woods, the blackened remains of trees lying amongst the gray and barren landscape. The three walk amongst the ash covered ground.

“Listen,” Sokka says. They did, the only thing they could here was the occasional chitter from Lu Ten from his spot on Azula’s shoulder. “It’s so quiet. There’s no life anywhere.”

Unseen by anyone else, Azula could see Aang standing a few feet away. He was looking out over the burnt forest, his face twisted with sorrow and guilt.

“Aang?” she called out to her past life. “What’s wrong?”

Sokka looks down and sees the footprints. “Fire Nation!” he says angrily. “Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for—”

“Shut up, Sokka!” Azula snapped before turning back to the dead airbender. “Aang?”

She could hear him sigh. “This…all of this is because of me.”

“You’re doing _this_ again?” Azula asked frustrated. “Aang, this had nothing to do with you.”

“I was the Avatar,” he argued. “Part of my duty was to protect nature. If I hadn’t run away, I could have—”

“You could have _died_!” Azula snapped at him. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself, because it’s not going to help us.”

Aang doesn’t say anything, he just keeps staring at the burnt trees.

***

“Uncle! It’s time to leave!” Zuko called out as he walked through the woods, pass the lush green trees. He had been looking for his uncle for some time. He should have known better than to let him wander off the ship on his own. “Where are you? Uncle Iroh!”

“Over here!”

He followed the sound of his uncle’s voice. Zuko found the former general relaxing in a hot spring, the water partly covered by a small cloud of steam.

Zuko sighed as he approached the small spring. “We need to move on, Uncle. We’re closing in on Azula’s trail, and I don’t want to lose her.”

“You look tired, Prince Zuko,” his uncle said, completely relaxed. “Why don’t you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?”

“My troubles can’t be soaked away,” Zuko snapped. “It’s time to go!”

“You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself.”

Zuko felt his anger grow as he watched his uncle breathe steam through his nose. “Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water!”

Iroh sighed. “Very well.”

Zuko shielded his eyes as his uncle began to rise from the water, nearly seeing the man’s naked body. “On second thought,” he said quickly, “why don’t you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I’m leaving without you!”

Iroh watches his nephew storm off. He sighs as he slumps back into the water, fully enjoying the warm water.

***

“Hey, Azula!” Katara called out as she approached. “I think I know a way to cheer Aang up. Is, uh…is he still here?”

As the only one who could see her past life, Azula saw him sitting on a nearby rock. “Yeah, he’s still here. Why?” She’s unprepared for the acorn that hits her in the head. “Ow! Katara, what the _fuck_? How does that cheer him up?”

Sokka could barely stop his snickering. “Cheered me up.” He gets his own acorn thrown at him. “Ow! Yeah, I deserved that.”

“These acorns are everywhere,” Katara said. “That means the forest will grow back! Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back.” She looks to the Avatar. “Well, did this help?”

Azula could see Aang staring at the small acorn that Katara was holding in her hand. She could see a small smile on his face. “It…seems too,” she said. “Good work, Katara.”

The waterbender smiles before she lets out a gasp. Azula quickly turns, her airbending staff at the ready, and sees the approaching old man.

Sokka holds up his boomerang. “Hey, who are you?”

He seemed to be slowly approaching Azula. “When I saw that strange bird, I…I had heard the rumors. Are…are _you_ the Avatar, child?”

Azula was hesitant to answer. The old man seemed harmless enough, but when he spoke of “rumors”…What rumors were out there? How many knew of a Fire Nation girl traveling on a blue dragon bird?

Still, there seemed to be a reason he was asking for her. “Yes,” she said with a nod, “I am.”

The old man is quick to give a respectful bow. “Please, I beseech you, my village desperately needs your help!”

***

The old man had taken them to the village of Senlin. Half of the buildings seemed to have been completely or partially torn down. He took them inside a building in the village’s center, where many families seemed to have taken shelter.

He led them over to the village leader. “This young person is the Avatar,” he said to him.

“So, the rumors of a new Avatar are true!” the village leader said relieved. “It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure it is,” Azula said impatiently. “I was told you needed some kind of help?”

The village leader seemed hesitant. “I’m not sure…”

“Our village is in a crisis, she’s our only hope!” the old man exclaimed before turning to her. “For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai, the black and white spirit.”

“Why is it attacking you?” Sokka asked.

“We do not know,” answered the village leader, “but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near.”

“What happens then?” Katara asked.

“As the solstice approaches,” began the old man, “the natural world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely.”

“Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction,” the village leader says. “Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what will happen.”

Azula arches an eyebrow. “So, what is it exactly that you need me to do?”

“Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit World than the Avatar herself?” the old man said confidently. “You are the great bridge between man and spirits.”

Before she could consider it, Ursa was already beside her. _“You have to do something, Azula. These people don’t have the ability to deal with a spirit, but you do.”_

Azula frowned. “There’s a war going on,” she said. “However, I would rather deal with this spirit _now_ rather than somewhere down the road when it could be a bigger problem.”

She turns when Katara places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I know you can do it, Azula.”

Of course, Sokka had to ruin the moment by saying, “We’re all going to get eaten by a spirit monster, aren’t we?”

***

The stirring noise coming from the trees was what woke Iroh up. “Who’s there?”

He looked to see a small rat-like animal climbing up to the rim of the spring. “A meadow vole! I should have known,” he said, taking the creature in his hand. “You startled me, little one.”

Iroh sighed. “It seems I dozed off and missed my nephew’s deadline, but it was a very sweet nap.”

He wasn’t aware of the shaking ground until the vole jumped out of his hand. A rock at the bottom of the spring suddenly jumped up, trapping him beneath it.

Within seconds, three Earth Kingdom soldiers surround him. One of them picked up Iroh’s clothes. “He’s a Fire Nation soldier.”

“He’s no ordinary soldier.” Their captain appears and glares down at the trapped old man. “This is the Fire Lord’s brother, the Dragon of the West. The once great General Iroh, but now, he’s our prisoner.”

Iroh gives the earthbender his own glare and wished that he had listened to his nephew.

***

The sun began setting over the horizon as Azula stood outside in the middle of the village. She was armed only with her airbending staff, hoping that it would be enough to deal with this attacking spirit.

“Hei Bai!” she shouts. “I am Princess Azula, the Avatar. I demand that you show yourself.”

Inside the shelter, Katara and Sokka were both peeking out through a window, the old man from earlier beside them.

“This isn’t right,” Sokka said. “We can’t sit here and cower while Azula waits for some monster to show up.”

“If anyone can help us, she can,” the old man said confidently.

Sokka frowned. “She still shouldn’t have to face this alone.”

Azula looks to the sky. The sun sets, night had fallen.

“It’s night, Hei Bai. Where are you?” She was getting impatient. “Listen here, spirit, I command you to leave this village in peace.”

She slams the end of her staff onto the ground, giving herself an authoritative tone. After a few moments, Azula saw nothing had happened. “Good,” she said aloud. “I’m glad that we came to an understanding.”

She turned and began to walk away. Behind her, a six-legged black and white monstrosity slowly faded into existence. Azula turned around when she heard the heavy thuds of its footfalls.

“You must be Hei Bai,” she says. “I am—”

The spirit let loose a scream that nearly deafened her. With the Avatar stunned, it moved past her.

“Hei Bai, stop!” The monster did not listen and began to demolish the village’s remaining buildings. “I said, _stop_!”

“The Avatar’s methods are…unusual,” the old man said.

“It doesn’t seem interested in listening to her,” Sokka said, watching Azula sprint after the spirit. “Maybe we should go help her.”

“No,” the old man said, shaking his head. “Only the Avatar stands a chance against Hei Bai.”

Katara nodded. “Azula will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka.”

Hei Bai was already smashing another building when Azula confronted him. “You will not destroy this village any further! Turn back now, or I will fight you!”

The spirit swung at Azula with its powerful forearm, sending her into the air and down onto a roof.

“That’s it!” Sokka yells, already running to the exit. “She needs help!”

“Sokka, wait!” Katara tries to follow him, but the village leader stops her.

“It’s not safe,” he says.

Sokka runs towards the spirit. “Hei Bai, over here!” He throws the boomerang at the monster, but the impact barely affected it.

Groaning, Azula sat up on the rooftop and sees the Water Tribe boy. “Sokka!” she calls out. “Get back inside, you idiot!”

“We’ll fight him together!”

“Are you crazy? You can’t even—”

Sokka shouts as Hei Bai grabs him and runs off towards the village entrance. “Sokka!” Katara cries out as she races out of the building.

Azula curses as she unfolds her airbending staff and begins to fly after the spirit and his prisoner.

***

“Uncle! Uncle, where are you?” Zuko had gotten impatient waiting for Iroh and had brought two soldiers with him to help collect him.

“Sir, maybe he thought you left without him,” one of the soldiers said.

“Something’s not right here,” he muttered. He then pointed to where the spring had once been. “That pile of rocks.”

The other soldier followed him. “It looks like there’s been a landslide, sir.”

“Land doesn’t slide uphill. Those rocks didn’t move naturally.” He soon came to a sudden realization. “My Uncle’s been captured by earthbenders!”

***

Azula maneuvered the glider past numerous trees, hoping not to slam into any of them.

“Azula! Over here! Help!”

Turning her head to the right, she could see Hei Bai running through the trees, Sokka still in his grip. She turns the glider to pursue the spirit, weaving around the remaining trees to chase after it. She gets closer, close enough to try and reach him with her hand.

The spirit disappears, taking Sokka with it.

She sees the bear-like statue before she slams face-first into it.

…

…

…

…

_“Azula? Azula? Can you hear me?”_

She groaned. Her eyes opened. She saw her mother looking down at her. Azula pushed herself up, looking around for any sign of the spirit or—more importantly—Sokka.

She saw nothing.

“Shit.”

***

Iroh was sat on the back of an ostrich horse. The earthbenders that has captured him had bound him in chains. The only flame came from a torch one of the soldiers carried with him.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked his captors.

“We’re taking you to face justice,” the captain answered.

“Right, but where, specifically?”

“A place you’re quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for six-hundred days, but it would not yield to you.”

“Ah,” Iroh said in understanding, “the great city of Ba Sing Se.”

“It was greater than you, apparently,” the captain spat.

“I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After 600 days away from home, my men were tired, and I was tired.” He yawned. “And I’m still tired.”

He closes his eyes, slowly falling off the ostrich horse. There’s a lot of cursing as the soldiers move to put him back on the mount. They ride off, not knowing that the retired general had left behind one of his sandals.

***

Azula had found herself returning to the village on foot. Though the sun had yet to rise, the eastern horizon was red, heralding the coming dawn.

Beside her, Ursa spoke up. _“Azula, have you figured out what you are going to say to Katara?”_

“Not yet.”

_“Just remember to be gentle with her.”_

“Gentle? ‘Hey, Katara, I’m really sorry, but I wasn’t able to save your brother from the spirit that took him.’ Exactly how am I supposed to be gentle while telling her _that_?”

After another few minutes, they had returned to the village. Azula could see Katara standing with the old man who had brought them to Senlin, and could even hear them speaking as she and her mother approached.

“I’m sure they’ll be back.”

“I know.”

The old man placed a blanket over her shoulders. “You should get some rest.”

“Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Your brother is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him.”

The feeling Azula felt in the pit of her gut began to feel worse. She was unable to meet Katara’s eyes as she approached.

“I’m sorry, Katara,” she said. “I lost Sokka. I wasn’t able to get him back.”

The sun rises, the first few beams of light touching the village walls. “The sun is rising,” the old man said. “Perhaps she will return soon.”

“What?” Azula said confused. “‘Soon’? I’m right here! Katara, I—”

She means to place a hand on the waterbender’s shoulder, but only sees it go straight through. It was only then that Azula noticed that her normal complexion was now a light blue.

_“Azula?”_ Ursa asks alarmed. _“What was that? What’s happening?”_

It took her a moment to reach a very startling conclusion. “We’re in the Spirit World.”

***

Zuko picked up the sandal, a brief sniff confirming what he knew as he dropped it back onto the ground.

“Yep,” he said as he climbed up back to his rhino. “Uncle has definitely been here.”

***

Back at the village, Ursa watched as her daughter paced back and forth.

“Okay, okay, there’s nothing to worry about,” Azula says, mostly to herself. “I can figure this all out. I’m the Avatar, the bridge between the worlds. I can figure this all out. Isn’t that right, Mother?” She then goes back to talking before Ursa could even speak. “Of course I can. We just need to stay calm and—”

Ursa chose to spoke up. _“Azula, you’re not exactly what I would call ‘calm’ right now.”_

The Avatar stopped in her tracks and glared at her mother. “How are you even here right now? I’m out of my physical body!”

_“You really think_ I _have the answer to that?”_

They both saw Suzaku flutter over to where Katara stood. The dragon bird let out a worried-sounding whining noise.

“It’s okay, Suzaku, don’t worry,” Katara said, petting the side of her head. “I’m sure they’re on their way back. I bet they even found a bunch of moon peaches for a treat.”

Azula watched them both return back into the village. Ursa shoots her a worried look.

_“So, what do we do now?”_

“I…” Right now, all she felt was completely helpless. “I have no idea. I’ve never had to deal with spirits or being trapped in the Spirit World. I know almost nothing about—”

A roar sounded behind her. Both daughter and mother turned to see a dragon flying straight towards them.

“Shit!” Azula curses. She pushes her fist forward, intending to shoot a fireball at the approaching threat. She was shocked to see that no fire came out as she intended. “You’re kidding me! I can’t use my _bending_?”

The dragon lands before the two of them, its serpentine body curled around as its eyes watched them both.

Ursa is the first to speak. _“I don’t think he’s here to harm us.”_

“You’re right,” Azula admitted. “If he was, he would have done something by now.” She turns to address the dragon. “Who are you? Why are you here?”

The dragon’s whisker moved up and touched Azula’s forehead. A vision flashed before her eyes. She saw Avatar Roku riding atop of this very dragon, and a name whispered through her mind: _Fang_.

The vision ceased, and she looked up to the dragon. “You were Roku’s spirit guide, like Suzaku is for me.”

The dragon moves, curling around the pair as he lays on the ground. _“I think he wants to take us somewhere,”_ Ursa said.

Azula meets the dragon’s eye. “I’m looking for someone trapped here in the Spirit World,” she told him. “If I go with you, will I learn _how_ to get him back?”

Fang nods as best as a dragon can.

“Very well.” She climbs up upon the dragon’s back, and is shocked to see Ursa sitting behind her. “Mother, what are you—”

_“It’s a dragon, Azula. I’m not missing out on this opportunity.”_

Her daughter merely rolled her eyes. “I swear, you act like a child some—whoa!”

Azula held on tightly as the dragon flew up, her mother shouting out in glee.

***

Iroh had been looking at the same trees as the earthbenders rode on their ostrich horses. Normally, he wouldn’t mind a nice calm stroll through the country, but being taken as a prisoner would sour anyone’s mood. He only wished that something exciting would—

He gasped in wonder as he saw the dragon flew above him. It wasn’t alone. Iroh could see a pair of riders atop of the great beast. He recognized one as his niece Azula, the Avatar. The other passenger riding behind her was…No, it couldn’t be.

“Ursa?” he said to himself, utterly confused. That couldn’t be her. His sister-in-law had looked like she hadn’t aged since he last saw her years ago.

“You say something?” the earthbender captain asked. “What’s the problem?”

“Nothing,” Iroh answers. There is a pause before speaking. “Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are sore and aching, and these shackles are too loose.”

“Too loose?”

“That's right. The cuffs move and jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much.”

“Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner’s handcuffs.”

They all stopped, some of the soldiers cursing at the sudden delay. The corporal approached and reached out to Iroh’s cuffs. Iroh breathed in and heated up the chains and manacles when the soldier placed his hands on them, causing him to cry out in pain.

Iroh jumped free from the ostrich horse and blasted fire at his captors. He began to roll himself down the hill as the earthbenders tried to regain control of their mounts.

***

Azula did not expect the dragon taking her and her mother to Crescent Island. She sees Fang flying them straight towards a temple, right into the roof.

She did not recognize the room they had flown into. In the room’s far side, she could see the statue of Roku.

_“What is this place?”_ Ursa asks.

“I know we’re on Crescent Island,” Azula answers. “This must be the Fire Temple. I remember learning that this place was rebuilt by Roku after he destroyed it by accident.” She looked down to the dragon. “I don’t get it. Why did you bring us here?”

Fang once more reached out with his feeler. She first saw a massive comet flying through the sky. Next, she sees the sun rise and fall in and endless cycle of dawn in dusk. Inside the temple, the sunlight comes ever closer to Roku’s statue.

Azula gasps when the vision ends. She looks down to the temple floor. “A celestial calendar,” she says, turning to her mother. “The light will reach Roku’s statue during the winter solstice. I’ll be able to speak to him then.”

_“You will?”_ Ursa asks. _“How?”_

“The village leader said the veil between our world and the Spirit World is thin during the solstice,” Azula answers. “He’ll be able to reach me then.” She then turns back to the dragon. “But what about Sokka? I can’t wait for the solstice! I need to get him back _now_!”

As almost in answer, Fang flies them out of the temple.

***

Iroh heard the earthbenders chasing after him as he rolled down the slope. As he reached the bottom, they hit him with a rockslide, trapping him beneath the rocks.

“He's too dangerous, Captain!” says one of the soldiers. “We just can't just carry him to the capital! We have to do something now!”

“I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely.”

***

Atop of a flying Suzaku, Katara looked down at the dense forest below. “It's no use, Suzaku,” she said. “I don't seem them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait.”

She directs the dragon bird to fly back to Senlin.

***

Down below, Zuko was following the ostrich horse tracks when a shadow flies over him. He looks up to see a _very_ familiar giant blue bird.

“Azula!” he growls, moving his rhino in the same direction as the bird.

He pauses, turning back to look down on the footprints.

***

Azula sees a familiar statue as Fang flies them towards it. She sees her body lying on the ground before it. The dragon dives down and there is a blinding flash of white.

She gasps as her body regains consciousness. She carefully looks over her hands, ensuring that she was still not in the Spirit World. Picking up the airbending staff beside her, she unfurls the glider and flies off.

Several minutes later, she returns to the village of Senlin. Katara runs out to meet her, throwing her arms around her in a hug.

“You’re back!” she says relieved. The waterbender looks, frowning when she does not see her brother. “Where’s Sokka?”

“I’m not sure,” Azula says, though there is a look of determination in her eyes, “but I know how to get him back.”

***

The soldiers had forced Iroh down to his knees as the earthbending captain hovers a rock over his hands.

“I learned about this from my own captain when I first joined the army,” he said to the others. “You want to stop a firebender from firebending, you need to take their hands.”

Before he can drop the boulder though, Zuko appears at the last moment. Iroh watches his nephew kick the boulder away while cutting the chains with a fire dagger.

The old general laughs triumphantly. “Excellent form, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko gave a small smile. “You taught me well.”

“Surrender yourselves,” the captain commands as his soldiers surround the two. “It’s four against two, you’re clearly outnumbered.”

“That’s true,” Iroh concedes, “but you are clearly _outmatched_.”

The soldiers launch rocks at the pair, but they are easily destroyed by Iroh using the chains. Zuko shoots out two fireballs, each of the taking out a soldier. A rock is rapidly shot at him, but is caught by Iroh, who throws it back at the soldier, knocking him down.

The only Earthbender remaining is the Captain. He lifts up a large mass of rocks, intending to launch them at the prince and general. Before he can though, Iroh throws the chains, wrapping them around the Captain’s legs. He is soon knocked down, leaving the boulders he was lifting to fall on top of him.

With the defeated soldiers groaning in pain, Iroh turns to his nephew. “Well done, Prince Zuko.”

“Thank you, uncle…Now would you please put on some clothes?”

***

Back at Senlin, Azula stood at the village’s entrance, awaiting for Hei Bai’s reappearance. As the sun sets, she knows better than to turn her back. The spirit had taken her unawares last time, she will not make that same mistake again.

She sees the spirit as it slowly appears, charging straight at her. Even as Hei Bai comes closer and closer, Azula stood her ground.

_“Don’t just stand there,”_ her mother urges. _“Do something!”_

“I _am_ doing something,” she says.

Azula uses her airbending to jump high. The spirit sees her coming and roars. Before it can strike though, the Avatar lands atop of Hei Bai’s head, touching its forehead with her palm.

Like how Fang communicated with her, Azula reached out to Hei Bain. Beneath its monstrous form, she sees the peaceful and serene presence hidden beneath. She saw the forest as it once was, green and thriving with life. Then darkness came, fire and smoke had burned it all away, leaving nothing but ash and cinders. There was anger, rage, the need for revenge.

She jumped away from the spirit, landing on the ground before it. “I see now,” she says, “you were the spirit of the forest. It’s guardian. You were angry that the Fire Nation had burned the trees down.”

Azula looks up to the spirit. “I can understand your anger, Hei Bai. I have seen many people who have lost something to the Fire Nation: homes, loved ones. However, the people of Senlin had _nothing_ to do with those who destroyed your forest. Attacking them makes you no better than the firebenders who burned your trees.”

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an acorn, showing it to the spirit. “A friend of mine showed me this. This acorn and many others like it will eventually grow into new tress, into a new forest. But the villagers cannot so easily replace those you have taken. So then, Hei Bai, what say you? Will you continue to torment these innocent people? Or, will you do what is right and release them?”

Slowly, Azula watches the monstrous form changing before her eyes. Within moments, Hei Bai returns to his original form of a calm and serene panda bear. The spirit bows its head to the Avatar before walking away peacefully.

She sees it disappear behind the tree line, branches growing from where it was last seen. They rustle as Sokka emerges from them, along with three other people, no doubt those that had been taken by Hei Bai.

“Sokka!” Katara shouts in relief, joining the villagers as they are reunited with their loved ones.

“What happened?” he asked as his sister embraces him.

“You were trapped in the Spirit World for a whole day!” she tells him. “How do you feel?”

“Honestly? Like I seriously need to use the bathroom.”

***

Later on, as the villagers return home with their rescued loved ones, their leader meets with Azula and the siblings.

“Thank you, Avatar,” he says, bowing to the princess. “If only there was a way to repay you for what you’ve done.”

“You could give us some supplies,” Sokka speaks up, “and some money!”

Katara looked outraged. “Sokka!”

“What? We need stuff.”

“It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey,” the village leader said, promising them with whatever they needed. He then left to prepare the supplies, leaving the three alone.

“I’m so proud of you, Azula,” Katara praised. “You figured out what to do, all on your own.”

“I…didn’t exactly do it all on my own,” she admitted. “I did have some help, and now…well, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Sokka said with a frown. “What is it?”

“I need to get into contact with the spirit of Avatar Roku,” Azula told them. “Fortunately, I know where I need to go.”

“That’s great,” Katara says. “Where?”

“It’s at the Fire Temple on Crescent Island,” Azula answered. “I know how to get there, but…”

“But what?” Katara asks, noticing the look of apprehension on her face. “Azula, what’s is it?”

She sighs before finally speaking. “Crescent Island is in the Fire Nation.”

The sibling exchange nervous looks. “Okay,” Sokka says, “so how are we supposed—”

“Not _we_.”

The water tribe boy blinks. “Um, what?”

“You two aren’t coming with me,” Azula tells them firmly. “I’m going to the Fire Temple _alone_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Winter Solstice - Avatar Roku


	8. (Book 1: Air) Winter Solstice - Avatar Roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula races to the temple, meets her past life, and learns she has bigger problems to deal with.

**_Book One: Air_ **

**_Chapter Eight: Winter Solstice, Part 2 – Avatar Roku_ **

“Go, Suzaku!”

Despite being given the command, the dragon bird does not move an inch.

Azula growls. “Suzaku, if you don’t go, there’ll be no moon peaches for at least a month.”

Not even the threat of withholding her favorite treat got her to move. Suzaku was proving herself to be quite the stubborn creature.

_“Azula,”_ Ursa appears once more, _“perhaps Suzaku would prove more willing if we brought Katara and Sokka with us.”_

She glared at her mother. “Not you too, Mother. Like I told them, they are not coming. It’ll be less dangerous if I go alone.”

“For you? Or for us?” She turned to see the speaker, Sokka, as he and his sister approached. “Maybe your mom is on to something…I think. Kind of hard to tell when you’re the only one who hears her.”

“Please don’t go, Azula,” Katara says desperately. “The world can’t afford to lose you to the Fire Nation.” She looks down before adding, “Neither can I.”

She sighs. “Look, I have to go,” she tells them. “There was a reason Fang took me there. I need to speak to Avatar Roku, and I can only do it at Crescent Island.”

“We’re not letting you go, Azula,” Katara says determined.

“At least not alone,” Sokka speaks up. “You know we have your back.”

Azula feels Lu Ten climbing up to her shoulder, the fire ferret chittering his own support. She sighs once again, knowing she can’t stop them.

Sometime later, as the sun begins to rise, they were all mounted atop of Suzaku. The village leader carried a bag of supplies as he approached the dragon bird.

“It’s a long journey to Crescent Island,” he says as he hands over the parcel. “You’ll have to fly fast if you want to make it before sundown. Good—”

He’s cut off as the dragon bird suddenly takes to the skies.

***

Late that morning, the village leader is seen leaving his own, wondering how the Avatar was doing on her journey. He gasps when he sees a scarred teenager in Fire Nation armor standing in his way.

“Good morning to you, sir,” Zuko says, pushing the man through the door, watching as he lands on his back. “You wouldn’t by any chance have seen the Avatar lately, have you?”

***

Having gotten what he needed from that village leader, Zuko returned to the ship, ordering the crew to sail to Crescent Island with haste. He didn’t understand why his sister would fly straight into Fire Nation territory, but it didn’t matter what her reason was. All that mattered was that _he_ was the one to catch her and take her straight to his father.

“Sailing into Fire Nation waters, “ his uncle said with a disapproving shake of his head. “Of all the foolish things you’ve done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!”

“I have no choice, Uncle,” Zuko says while looking through his telescope.

“Have you forgotten that the Fire Lord _banished_ you?” Iroh asks. “What if you’re caught?”

The prince does not bother to look away from his telescope. “I’m chasing the Avatar!” he argues. “My father will understand why I am returning home.”

Iroh frowns. “You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type.”

Ignoring his uncle, Zuko spots a familiar bird amongst the blue sky. “There she is. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!”

***

Looking back towards the ocean, Katara spots a very familiar ship. “Azula!” she shouts. “We’ve got trouble! It’s Zuko!”

“Yeah!” Sokka shouts as he too sees the ship. “And he’s gaining fast!”

***

Zuko watches the catapult being lifted up to the deck, a steaming projectile already loaded.

The smell had Iroh waving a fan in his face, hoping to keep the scent from his nose. “Uh, really, Prince Zuko, couldn’t you shoot them down with something more fragrant?”

A single fire punch sets fire to it. “On my mark!” Zuko calls out. “Fire!”

The guard beside him swings his sword, cutting the rope that holds the catapult down. The flaming projectile is launched in an arch that quickly makes it way to the dragon bird.

“Fireball!” Katara shouts out the warning.

Azula has Suzaku quickly dodging out of the projectiles way. The burning stench sends her companions into coughing fits.

“We have to get out of Zuko's range, before he shoots another hot stinker at us!” Katara says.

“Can’t you make Suzaku go faster?” Sokka asks.

“Don’t worry,” Azula tells them. “We’ll be safe once we make it past _them_.”

“Them who?”

The Avatar merely points ahead. The siblings follow the direction of her finger, gasping at what they see. “Is…” Katara gulps audibly. “Is that—”

***

Down below on his ship, Zuko spots the rows of black ships up ahead through his telescope. “A blockade,” he says, eyes widening.

Even now, the catapults on the blockade are already being loaded. Zuko cursed. No doubt Azula was hoping that he would quit the pursuit once she got herself past the blockade. Just what was on Crescent Island that was worth facing a score of Fire Nation ships.

“Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters,” his uncle advised. “Turn back now and they cannot arrest you.”

Zuko gritted his teeth. No! It would not end like this! He will get her!

***

“Do you two see _why_ I wanted to come alone now?” Azula frustratingly asks the siblings. “There is no way of avoiding the blockade without missing the solstice. It’s dangerous to cross alone, but now it’s even _more_ dangerous with the two of you. Now, we might just die.”

Katara gives her a rueful smile. “At least we’ll all die together.”

“You heard her!” Sokka says with a determined grin. “Let’s run this blockade!”

Azula turned to look ahead, shaking her head with disapproval. These two were idiots…but they were _her_ idiots, and right now, she couldn’t imagine facing a blockade with anyone else.

_Except maybe Ty Lee and Mai,_ she thought to herself, and even now was wondering where they were at this moment. If she died here, would they mourn her? Mai probably, but Ty Lee? Especially with what happened when—

Azula shook her head. Not now. She couldn’t afford to be distracted right now. “Faster, Suzaku!”

The dragon bird lets out a _scree_ as she went faster.

***

“Damn it,” Zuko curses as he breaks his telescope in anger. “She’s not turning around. Azula is actually going to charge straight at the blockade.”

“Please, Prince Zuko!” Iroh pleads for his nephew to see reason. “If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do! Do not follow your sister!”

Zuko closes his eyes, his fist clenching in frustration. His uncle was right of course. If he were to get caught _now_ , his father would be furious. But Azula was so close. He could catch her. He _can_ catch her. And for him to bring the Avatar to his father, to at the same time restore his honor _and_ finally take _her_ down once and for all…

“I’m sorry, Uncle,” he says before thrusting his right hand forward and giving the command. “Run the blockade!”

***

Gazing through his telescope, Commander Zhao spots Princess Azula atop the strange avian with two water tribe savages. To think, after decades of the Fire Nation searching for the Avatar, it winds up being the daughter of their own Fire Lord. Not just any daughter though, it was Ozai’s favored child, the one many knew he wished to one day succeed him. Still, he had a mission, and that was to capture the Avatar before that useless prince could.

Speaking of, he could also spot Prince Zuko’s ship in the distance. It was either courage or stupidity that forced the scarred fool to try and defy the terms of his banishment. No doubt it was the latter.

“The Avatar, and the banished prince,” he said to himself. “This must be my lucky day.”

The ship’s captain approached. “Commander Zhao, what are you orders?”

“Shoot the bird down, Captain.”

“But there’s a Fire Navy ship out there, sir,” the captain says. “One of our own! What if it’s hit?”

“Don’t worry, Captain,” Zhao says calmly. “That ship belongs to a traitor. Fire at will!”

***

Azula narrows her gaze as the sky becomes littered with soaring fireballs. She curses as she directs the dragon bird to avoid the projectiles, some of them exploding in midair. Either through skill or blind luck, they managed to get through it all unscathed.

Azula sighs in relief before looking back. “You two okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Sokka says as he coughs up some smoke, “couldn’t be any better.”

Katara was wiping some ash off her face while Lu Ten shakes the soot of his furry body.

***

Zuko and much of the crew duck for safety as a fireball hits the aft side of his ship.

“Prince Zuko!” An engineer cries out. “The engines are damaged. We need to stop and make repairs.”

“No,” he says, spinning back towards the blockade. “We will _not_ stop this ship!”

***

Suzaku screes as she climbs up to avoid another barrage of fireballs. She is past the clouds before Azula has her diving down towards another salvo of burning projectiles. The dragon bird pulls up just in time before they could hit the water, skimming along the ocean surface. Mere feet above the glimmering blue sea, the fireballs impact against the water around them.

Up ahead, a single ship loads its catapult. On the deck, Zhao holds up a single hand, preparing to issue the command. “Ready…”

Soon enough, the dragon bird is within range. “Fire!”

The ship launches its projectile directly at the approaching avian. Unafraid, Azula airbends from her spot on Suzaku’s back towards her target. All it takes is a single, powerful fire punch to detonate the fireball in an explosive blast.

The gamble manages to work. Azula safely lands herself back onto her dragon bird, Sokka and Katara helping to catch her. Suzaku passes over the blockade, flying swiftly to put the ships as far behind them as she can.

The adrenaline was still burning in Azula’s veins, allowing her to let out an ecstatic laugh. “I can’t believe we actually made it!”

Sokka grimaces in terror. “Yeah, and now we’re in the Fire Nation,” he says meekly. “Great.”

***

Back on his ship, Commander Zhao stared at the retreating form of Princess Azula’s bird creature. It made no sense to him, for the princess—the Avatar—to head straight into Fire Nation territory _and_ risk a blockade as well? Something was going on here, but what? What was worth all the risk?

The ship’s captain approached. “Where do you think the Avatar is headed, sir?”

“I’m not sure,” Zhao admitted as he turned towards the approaching smaller vessel, “but I bet a certain banished prince will know.”

On his own ship, Zuko sees two of the blockade’s vessels sailing in opposite directions. The path of his ship goes directly where they would intersect.

“We’re on a collision course!” his uncle shouts.

“We can make it!” the prince says confidently. They had to; his honor depended on it.

Back on his ship, Zhao was approached by the captain with a small squad of firebenders. “The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, sir.”

To catch the prince violating his banishment, not to mention being able to drag the useless wretch to his father in chains. This was the opportunity that Zhao had waited his entire life for. Still, for Zuko to come here of all places to pursue the…

“Wait!” he said swiftly. “Cut the engines, and let them pass.”

“Sir?”

“Just do as I say!”

The Captain moves with haste to obey the order. Both ships in the blockade come to a halt. Zhao stares down from the deck as he watches the prince’s vessel move past them untouched. He could see the arrogant brat now, standing beside his uncle, their eyes meeting in a contest of wills. General Iroh seemed to be stroking his beard, as if in wondering _why_ they were being allowed to pass unmolested.

Zhao watches them leave with a small grin. The prince knew exactly where his sister was going, and he would lead him and his men directly to her.

All he had to do was be patient.

***

The sky had slowly turned from the bright blue of daylight to the melancholy orange hue of sunset. Azula had an exhausted Suzaku land at the base of a stone bridge. As soon as they touched the ground, the princess was quick to pet her on the head.

“You did good, Suzaku,” she praised the dragon bird. “You got us here just in time. You rest now, you’ve earned it.”

Katara rubs at Suzaku’s side as she parted her beak and let out what seemed to be a yawn. “Aww,” the waterbender coos, “you must be tired.”

“No! I’m good!” Sokka says as he stretches out his limbs. “Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders!”

“I was talking to Suzaku,” she says dryly.

Sokka scoffs. “Yeah, well…I was talking to Lu Ten,” he said, pointing to the fire ferret as it tilted his head and let out a confused chitter.

The trio and their faithful fire ferret crossed over the bridge, wrinkling their noses at the smell of sulfur coming from the lava flow below. They carefully eyed the towering Fire Temple, from the base to the very top of the pagoda.

“I don’t see any guards,” Sokka noted.

“The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died,” Katara said.

“Don’t bet on it,” Azula said. “Just because you don’t see any guards, doesn’t mean the temple isn’t protected.” She looks up to the sky. “We’re running out of time. We need to get going.”

They charge through the front door, entering a large and grand chamber. They were about to move on before Sokka raised his hand. “Wait,” he said. “I thought I heard something.”

That was when Katara noticed _them_. Five men, dressed in red robes and matching tall hats. “We are the Fire Sages,” says the one up front, most likely their leader. “Guardians of the temple of the Avatar.”

“Great,” Katara says, “because Azula is—”

“Katara, get back!”

Azula quickly pushes her out of the way when the Great Fire Sage inhaled and blasted a fireball. The others did the same, and the princess was able to deflect them away with her airbending staff.

“I’ll hold them off!” she shouts over her shoulder. “Run!”

As her companions run off, Azula allowed herself to strike. She leaps forward and spins her leg across the ground. An air arc flies across the floor and sweeps the Fire Sages of their feet, knocking them to the ground.

Azula is already following the siblings down the first hallway when she hears the Great Fire Sage shout, “If the Avatar contacts Roku, there’s no telling how powerful she will become. Split up and find her!”

She manages to catch up with the others. “Azula, where do we go?” Sokka asks.

“No idea,” she tells them. “Just keep going.”

The siblings follow as she runs past. As they run into a corner, the princess curses as she spots a Fire Sage. She quickly ignites a blue fire dagger in her free hand.

“Wait!” the Fire Sage says as he raises her hand. “I don’t want to fight you. I am a friend.”

“Don’t try to lie to me,” Azula hisses. “The Fire Sages turned against the Avatar and swore allegiance to Sozin after Roku died.”

“What you say is true,” the Fire Sage admits, “but I am not like the others. My name is Shyu, and I know why you are here. You have come to speak to Roku, have you not?”

This surprised Azula. “How did you know?”

“I can take you to him,” Shyu says as he turns to the wall. He slides back a lamp and places his hand on where it once was, focusing his firebending on that spot. The wall beside him slides open, revealing a secret passage. “This way!”

In the distance, the Great Fire Sages voice echoes through the halls. “Find her!”

“Time is running out!” Shyu cautions. “Quickly!”

The Avatar is momentarily hesitant. However, she quickly makes her way into the passage, the siblings following close behind. Shyu enters behind them and swiftly closes the passage.

***

Zuko leaned against the railing as he gazed down to the stern of his ship. “What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?”

Beside him, Iroh said, “Because he wants to follow you. He knows you’ll lead him to the prize you’re both after: the Avatar.”

The prince looks up to where smoke billowed from the top of his vessel. “If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do.”

***

They stayed close to Shyu as he lead them through the caverns, a small flame on his palm. “Avatar Roku once called this temple his home,” he said. “He formed these secret passages out of the magma.”

“How did you learn about these tunnels?” Azula asked him.

“My grandfather knew Roku when he was still alive,” Shyu answered. “Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place.”

“Is that how you knew I was coming?”

Shyu nodded. “A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The eyes of Avatar Roku’s statue began to glow.”

“That was when we were at the Southern Air Temple,” Katara said in realization. “His eyes were glowing there too.”

“At that moment, we knew that the Avatar had returned to the world.”

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Sokka said. “If you Fire Sages protect the Avatar’s temple, why’d they attack us?”

“Things have changed. In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came.”

“Roku’s successor died in an…accident,” Azula said, not wanting to reveal the truth behind Aang’s death. “No doubt the next two Avatars after him died as well.”

“They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the War, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him.” Shyu shook his head sadly. “I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew that I would have to betray the others.”

“I won’t forget what you have done for me, Shyu,” Azula tells him. “When the war ends, I will see to it that your loyalty is rewarded.”

“I did not do this to be rewarded, Avatar,” Shyu says. “I did this so that you may be able to restore balance to the world.” As the come to the top of the stairs, he turns back to her. “Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him.”

Sliding back a tile, an opening is quickly revealed. They follow Shyu out of the tunnels and into a chamber. The most prominent sight is a large ornate door, five open-mouthed dragons of brass mounted on it.

“No!” the Fire Sage gasps.

“What is it?” Azula asked. “Shyu, what’s wrong?”

“The sanctuary doors, they're closed!”

Katara looks up to the door, gazing at the imposing dragons. “Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?” she asks him.

“No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open this door together with five simultaneous fire blasts.”

Azula silently used every curse that she knew. She could produce three blasts at once, even four. But five? She had yet to reach that level of mastery.

“Five fire blasts, huh?” Sokka says as he gazes up to a lantern. “I think I can help with that.”

***

“I do not like this plan of yours, Prince Zuko. It’s too dangerous.”

The prince grimaced as his small boat slid into the water. “Just keep heading north, uncle,” he told him. “Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover.”

Iroh grunts in doubt while stroking his beard in deep thought. Zuko’s boat slowly settles on the ocean surface before rowing off, disappearing into the smoke.

***

“How exactly is this supposed to work?” Azula asks the kneeling Water Tribe boy. “You haven’t really explained where you learned this little trick of yours.”

“It’s a little trick I picked up from my father,” Sokka explained, pouring oil into a bag. “I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked in twine, and…” He picks up his bag and holds it up with pride in his eyes. “Ta-da! Fake firebending!”

“I must say, Sokka,” Azula said impressed, “this truly was a stroke of genius.”

Sokka’s mood graduated from pride to smug. “Well, yeah, I do have my—”

“Even if you do act like an _idiot_ the rest of the time.”

Sokka frowned and glared at the princess. “Can’t you ever just anything _nice_?”

“No.”

Several minutes later, they were stuffing the bags into the maws of each dragon. “The sages will hear the explosion,” Shyu warned, “so as soon as they go off, rush in!”

Azula has the siblings follow her as they take cover behind a nearby pillar. “Okay, Shyu,” she calls out. “Do it now!”

The sage thrusts his fingers forward, sending a small flare that lights up all five fuses at the same time. Shyu managed to take cover before the animal skin bags explode.

Azula quickly moves, airbending the smoke away and pulling at the doors. Despite everything, they do not budge.

“It’s still locked,” she says.

After she steps away, Sokka examines the damaged dragons. “I don’t get it,” he says. “That ‘firebending’ looked as strong as any firebending I’ve seen.”

It was like a switch in her brain had been flipped. The idea had suddenly come to Azula in a flash. “It was, Sokka, it was a very impressive display of ‘firebending’,” she says. “In fact, your plan worked flawlessly.”

The Water Tribe boy arched an eyebrow before turning to his sister. “Okay, can you do something about her? Seriously, I’m getting tired of all the backhanded insults.”

“She’s not insulting you,” Katara tells him before turning to the princess. “I know that look in your eyes, Azula. You have an idea, don’t you?

The Avatar’s smile was brimming with smugness. “Of course I do.”

***

“Come quickly!” Shyu shouts out to the approaching Fire Sages. “The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!”

“Impossible!” their leader exclaims. “How did she get in?”

“The princess was a firebending prodigy long before it was revealed she was the Avatar,” Shyu says before pointing to the damaged dragon carvings. “Look at those scorch marks! And down there!”

The other sages look down, seeing a moving shadow that was visible at the bottom of the door.

“She’s inside!” the Great Fire Sage gasps in shock. “Open the doors immediately, before she contacts Avatar Roku.”

The five sages quickly blasts fire into the dragons, unlocking the doors. The door parts open…revealing a fire ferret covered in soot. Lu Ten sneezes, blowing some of the black powder of his fur.

“It’s the Avatar’s pet,” the Great Fire Sage. “It must have crawled in through the pipes. We’ve been tricked!”

Lu Ten is quick to jump onto the leader’s hat, blinding him. Katara and Sokka move quickly to pull the robes of two sages over their heads. Shyu moves to restrain the last of his fellows.

“Azula!” he shouts. “Go, now!”

After a moment of silence, Katara shouts out, “Azula, now’s your chance!”

That was the moment that the Avatar springs out and rushes into the chamber. Instead though, she sees Zuko pulling her out from behind the pillar, pinning her arms to her back.

“Sorry,” the scar prince says, “but my sister will be coming with me.”

Taking advantage of their captors’ surprise, the Fire Sages quickly reclaim the upper hand. The siblings had been knocked aside along with Shyu, and Lu Ten was thrown of the Great Fire Sage’s hat.

“Close the doors!” Zuko shouts. “Quickly!”

Azula could see her companions being bound by chains to a pillar. It was her last sight of them before her brother began to drag her over to the stairs.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this day, Azula,” Zuko hissed to her.

She smirks. “Sorry, Zuzu, you’ll just have to keep waiting.”

Azula quickly spins them around before shooting an air blast that sends him down the steps. She quickly sprints to the pillar that held the siblings.

Katara sees her first, and shakes her head. “Forget about us! Go to the chamber!”

She turned without hesitation. The Fire Sages attempted to block her path, but they should have known better than to try and stop her, especially since Aang took her on as his student. Azula airbends up over their heads and uses fire jets to propel her forward, easily avoiding the fire punches from her adversaries.

Katara watches her fly through the door just as it closes. “She did it! She’s in!”

There was a bright flash of light that momentarily blinds everyone for a moment. Seconds later, Zuko appears from the stairs.

“Where is she?” he demands. One of the sages points to the closed doors. The prince seethes as he lets out a rageful roar and punches at the door with a flaming fist.

Even as she was chained to a pillar, Katara can’t help the smirk that graces her face. “What’s wrong?” she asks mockingly. “Did she get away from you _again_?”

He quickly turns to glare at her with his one good eye. “Keep your mouth shut, savage!” Zuko yells, before turning to the sages. “Help me open the doors, now!”

They quickly line up and send out their own blasts of fire into the waiting maws of the dragons. After a few moments, they cease their blasts, and watch as the doors remain closed.

“Why isn’t it working?” Zuko asks frustrated. “It’s sealed shut!”

“It must have been the light,” the Great Fire Sage answers. “Avatar Roku doesn’t want us inside.”

***

The first thing that Azula saw as she entered the sanctuary was the same statue of Roku that Fang had brought her to. The beam of sunlight was mere centimeters away as it slowly made its way to the jewel held by the statue.

_“Are you okay, Azula?”_ Ursa asks, appearing at her daughter’s side. _“It’s okay to be nervous. You are about to meet one of your past lives.”_

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, Mother,” she grumbles. “After all, I talk to Aang all the time.”

_“Aang is…well, Aang. He and Roku are completely different, two different sides of the same coin.”_

Her mother had a point, even if she was loath to admit it. Roku was an unknown, someone she has never had any experience with. She remembered the voices she heard when she had the dream back at the South Pole. The younger voice was obviously Aang, and she had a pretty good idea of just _who_ was the other voice.

The light touches the jewel. The statue takes on a reddish glow as the eyes light up.

Mother and daughter both notice the fog that begins to surround them. The air in the chamber changes as their surroundings changed as well. There is a figure in the mist. It comes closer and closer until…

The princess’s eyes go wide. “Aang?”

The young Air Nomad is all smiles when he spots them. “Azula! Ursa! You guys made it!” he says excitedly. “I knew you would, a lot of us did. Kyoshi even made a bet with Kuruk that you would, and then they got a lecture from Yangchen about gambling—”

“Wait, hold on, my _past lives_ are wagering on—” Azula quickly shook the distracting thoughts out of her head. “Doesn’t matter. Aang, what are you doing here? Where is—”

“Hello, Azula.” She recognizes the voice from her dream. She looks up, past the young monk, and sees _him_. His long hair and beard were white as snow, his amber eyes sharp and fierce. “It is past time that you and I finally speak.”

***

Zuko ignored the Water Tribe savages chained to the pillar, saving his glare for the traitorous Fire Sage kneeling before him, his hands tied behind him. “Why did you help the Avatar?” he asks him.

Shyu met his eyes defiantly. “Because it was once the sages’ duty,” he said proudly. “It is still our duty!”

The prince heard clapping behind him. Zuko quickly turned, his heart sinking down to his gut as he sees Zhao standing there with six accompanying soldiers.

“What a moving and heartfelt performance,” he says with a sneer. “I’m certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him.”

The Great Fire Sage shuffles forward, bowing his head in respect. “Commander Zhao,” he greets him.

Zhao ignores him, his gaze landing on the prince. “And Prince Zuko. It was a noble effort, but your smokescreen didn’t work.” He grins as two of his soldiers grab at the banished prince by the arms. “Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord _will_ be pleased.”

“You’re too late, Zhao,” Zuko snaps as he strains against his captors. “Azula’s inside and the doors are sealed.”

“No matter,” he says confidently with a grin that worries the Water Tribe siblings. “Sooner or later, she has to come out.”

***

“I must say, Avatar Roku,” Azula begins, “the stories I have heard about you don’t do you any justice.”

“I can only imagine the kind of stories your great-grandfather had allowed to be spread about me _after_ I died,” Roku said with a frown. “I must be honest with you, Azula. After watching you for all these years, you would not be my first choice as Avatar.”

“And yet, here we are,” she says. “Destiny is a real bitch.”

“Roku,” Aang sounded from beside his predecessor. “I thought we agreed that we weren’t going to talk about this. We need to focus on—”

_“Excuse me,”_ Ursa spoke firmly. _“I don’t care if you are her past life, it doesn’t give you the right to speak to_ my _daughter that way.”_

Roku regarded her for a moment before turning to the young monk. “How is she here, Aang? You said that this ‘woman’ was a figment of her mind.”

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “Gyatso never told me anything about the Spirit World. I really don’t know how _any_ of this works.”

“This is getting us nowhere,” Azula speaks up. “I could care less how _you_ , or whichever of my past lives feels about me being the Avatar. We don’t have much time before the solstice is over. So, why did you bring me here?”

Roku considered her for a moment before speaking. “When my dragon, Fang, brought you here, he showed you a vision.”

“You’re talking about the comet, right?”

“Yes.”

“What exactly was that?”

“One hundred years ago, when Fire Lord Sozin gave the command to destroy the Air Nomads, he did so as that comet passed over our world. He and his army harnessed its incredible power, strengthening their firebending a thousand-fold, and completely wiped out the airbenders.”

“That was a hundred years ago,” Azula pointed out. “What does it have to do with the war _now_?”

Aang chose then to speak up. “Because it’s coming back.”

“What?”

“Aang speaks the truth,” Roku said with a nod. “Sozin’s Comet will return by the end of the summer, and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to end the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won’t be able to restore balance to the world. Azula, you must defeat your father before the comet arrives.”

“How?” Azula asks incredulously. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I’m still learning airbending from Aang, and I haven’t even started on waterbending. No to mention earthbending.”

“Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice,” Roku admitted. “But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer’s end.”

She heard all of this; her mind barely able to process it all. All she could do was speak a single word.

“Shit.”

***

Katara struggled against the chains as she watched Zhao and his soldiers line up in front of the doors. Any moment now those doors could open, and the last hope for the world very well might be doomed.

“When those doors open,” Zhao shouts to his soldiers, “unleash all your firepower!”

“How…how’s Azula gonna make it out of this?” Katara asks her brother worriedly.

Sokka gulped. “How are _we_ gonna make it out of this?”

***

“This is impossible,” Azula says, mostly to herself. “My fa…the Fire Lord is the most powerful firebender I know. What if I don’t master the other elements? What if…what if I fail?”

“Fail? I did not think you knew the definition of the word,” Roku said. “You were a prodigy long before you ever learned you were the Avatar. In weeks, even days, you had mastered firebending techniques that had taken others years to master. _That_ is how I know, how we all know, that you will not fail.”

“Roku,” Aang said, “the solstice is ending. We need to go.”

“Wait!” Azula said. “What happens now? I won’t be able to come back to the temple. How—”

“If you ever need to, there will be a way for us to speak again,” Roku assured her. “There is a great danger that awaits you at the Fire Temple. I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready.”

Azula takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them, they were glowing white.

_“I’m ready.”_

***

The door flashed again before slowly beginning to open.

Zhao ignites the tips of his fingers, his soldiers doing the same. “Ready…”

“No!” Katara shouts as she struggles against the chains. “Azula!”

“Fire!”

As the doors part all the way, Zhao and his soldiers blast away at the opening. A bright light shines as the flames are swirled around their target. Walking through the fire untouched, the eyes of Avatar Roku glow as their gaze lands on a horror-stricken Zhao.

Shyu was in awe. “Avatar Roku…”

Roku gathered the flames in his palm before blasting them forward in one powerful wave. The fires were hot enough to disintegrate the chains that had bound Katara, Sokka, Shyu, and Zuko. The blast was powerful enough to open a hole in the wall that leads to the outside.

Slowly walking out of the chamber, his gaze soon lands onto the Fire Sages. They all cower as his eyes bore through them.

“A-a-avatar Roku,” the Great Fire Sage says, bowing nervously. “I—that is to say, we—”

_“Leave!”_

The powerful booming voice is enough to send the Fire Sages fleeing for their lives, hoping to avoid his righteous fury.

Shyu helps the siblings to their feet. “Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!” he tells them. “We have to get out of here!”

“Not without Azula!” Katara insists.

Kneeling to the ground, Roku slams the palm of his hand onto the ground, melting the floor with a trail of molten firebending. He lifts up his hand, a stream of lava erupting from below. The lava begins to flood the temple, eating away at it and tearing the tower apart.

The siblings huddle together as Roku steadily brings his hands down and slowly exhales. The solstice comes to its end, and the past Avatar slowly fades away, leaving behind a very weary Azula.

The two quickly support her before she could fall forward onto what was left of the floor. “We got your back,” Sokka tells her.

The princess nods weakly. “W-where’s Shyu?”

“I don’t know,” Katara told her. “We lost track of him when Roku started destroying the temple.”

With the stairs destroyed, there left only one exit to use: the hole in the wall created by Roku. They scrambled to not fall over the edge of the pagoda, looking down to the molten lave below.

A _scree_ echoes through the air, the three looking up to see Suzaku flying up to them, Lu Ten scampering on the dragon bird’s back. They jump from the tower and land safely atop of the avian as it flaps its powerful wings and flies off.

***

Zhao watches the dragon bird fly off, an angry scowl on his face. “No prince, no Avatar!” he snaps, turning to the sages. “Apparently, the only thing I do have is five _traitors_!”

The Fire Sages gape at him in shock as their leader interjects. “But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar!”

“Save your stories for the Fire Lord,” Zhao says, showing no sympathy. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re all guilty.” He turns to his soldiers. “Take them to the prison hold!”

***

Back on his ship, Zuko spied the flying dragon bird through his telescope. Behind him, he heard the shuffling footsteps of his uncle. “Zuko!” he cried out in relief. “What happened? The crew and I saw the lava from all the way here!”

“She got away _again_ , Uncle,” Zuko growled out. In his rising anger, he threw the telescope and watched it break into pieces on the deck. “I had her, Uncle. I _had_ her! But Zhao, he ruined everything!”

“Calm down, Zuko. Tell me what happened.”

“I…I don’t know what happened, Uncle,” Zuko said. “The doors opened and…it wasn’t Azula who came out. It was Avatar Roku, and…his eyes were glowing. _He_ was the one who caused that explosion.”

Iroh nodded, stroking his beard. He had heard tales that the Avatars had been able to channel the spirits of their past lives, but he had no idea that his niece would be able to perform such a feat.

“Let us be glad that you came back alive, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Come now, nephew, let me brew you some tea. One cup of some jasmine tea and you’ll feel a whole lot better.”

Zuko let his uncle lead him below deck. _Next time,_ he swore to himself. _I’ll get you next time, Azula. You won’t get away._

***

Azula gave a weary sigh as Suzaku took them further away from the island. In the distance, she could still see orange glow of the lava. She was not sure what exactly happened in the temple. She knew that Roku had caused all that destruction, but at the same time, she too had a hand in all that he did. It had been a strange and disorienting experience.

“Are you okay, Azula?” Katara had asked. “What happened in there?”

“I…I have no idea.”

“Seriously?” Sokka asked incredulously. “You turned into that scary old guy and completely wrecked that temple, and all you have to say is that you have ‘no idea’?”

Azula glared. “You got out alive, Sokka, be happy about that.”

“What happened in the chamber, Azula?” Katara asked. “What exactly did he talk to you about?”

“Oh, right, that. Well…it seems that we have a _very_ serious problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Waterbending Scroll


	9. (Book 1: Air) The Waterbending Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gets a student, the team gets chased by pirates, and Iroh goes shopping.

**_Book One: Air_ **

**_Chapter Nine: The Waterbending Scroll_ **

As they flew through the sky atop of Suzaku, Sokka turned to his sister. “Hey, Katara, should we be concerned?”

“Concerned about what?” the waterbender asks.

“Well, it’s been a couple of days since the Solstice, and Azula hasn’t said a thing.” Sokka pointed to the Avatar, who seemed to be conversing with the air in front of her. “Well, she hasn’t said a thing to _us_. She’s done nothing but talk to her mom and Aang since we ran from Crescent Island.”

Further up the dragon bird’s back, Azula grumbled. “Summer. I have until _summer_ to master the other three elements.” She took a deep breath and sighed. “We are so _fucked_.”

_“Azula,”_ Ursa chided, _“there’s no need for such exaggeration.”_

“Exaggeration?” Azula says with an arched eyebrow. “Mother, unless you haven’t been paying attention, I have to not only master _all_ the elements, but _also_ defeat father _before_ the comet comes.”

Her mother actually seemed to consider everything that was said. _“Well, when you put it that way. Yeah, we really are fucked.”_

“Don’t be so down, Azula,” Aang said. “You’ve been mastering airbending faster than I did a hundred years ago. If anyone can master the elements before Sozin’s Comet gets here, it’s you.”

Azula rolls her eyes. “So glad to have your confidence, Aang, but it doesn’t really help.”

“Well,” Aang says, twiddling his thumbs, “what if you started taking waterbending lessons. You’re already far enough in your airbending to where you can start learning the next element. And luckily for us, we already have someone you can learn from.”

The way her predecessor was motioning with his head, she already knew what he was trying to tell her. “Katara,” Azula calls out, “you want to be my waterbending teacher?”

The waterbender in question nearly jumped from where she sat in surprise. “Wha-what? Teacher? _Me_?”

“Aang thinks I should start learning water and we both agree that you’d be a perfect teacher,” Azula says.

Katara couldn’t keep the blush from her cheeks when the word “perfect” came up. “Well, I wouldn’t call myself a ‘perfect teacher’, but…but shouldn’t you be learning from a waterbending master? I mean, I’m still learning myself.”

“Then teach me what you learned,” Azula says. “I can at least learn the basics before we reach the North Pole.”

“Basics? Right, I can do that. First though, we’ll need to find a good source of water first.”

Sokka smirked. “Maybe we can find a puddle for the two of you to splash around in.”

***

A half-hour later, Sokka frowned as he stood beside the girls. “Nice puddle,” he commented.

The “puddle” he was referring to was a large waterfall that flowed into a decent-sized river. Suzaku let out a happy sounding chirp as she jumped into the water, splashing tiny waves with her wings.

Katara grabbed at the Avatar’s hand and began to pull her towards the water. “C’mon, Azula,” she said, “time to start waterbending.”

“Great,” Sokka said sarcastically. “And just what am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

Azula took a moment to pick up a branch with a bushel of leaves and held it out to him. “You can help get Suzaku clean. It’s been a while since she’s been properly groomed.”

He frowns, crossing his arms. “So, while you two are playing in the water, I’m supposed to be washing your giant bird?”

The princess arches an eyebrow. “It’s not like you have something better to do.”

After a long moment of silence, Sokka sighs as he takes the stick. “Fine.”

***

Leaving her brother to help the dragon bird in her grooming, Katara further down the shore to give them some privacy while training.

“So, what will be our first lesson, Katara _Sensei_ *?” Azula asks.

“Um, _Sensei_?”

“It’s an old honorific in the Fire Nation. It means ‘teacher’.”

There was a sense of pride that came from being referred to in such a way. “Okay,” Katara says with a nod, “we’ll start with a basic move, though it took me a few months to master it. Don’t get frustrated if you don’t do it right away.”

Azula watches as the waterbender moves her hands back and forth. Small waves began to form in the water, flowing towards and away from the shore along with the movements of the bender’s hands.

“Just push and pull like this,” Katara instructs. “The key is getting the wrist movement right.”

“So, like this then?” Azula asks as she mimics her movements, though nothing is happening.

“That’s almost right,” Katara says kindly. “If you keep practicing, I’m sure eventually—”

“It’s working!” Azula exclaims, slowly making waves that were slightly bigger than Katara’s own.

“Wow,” the waterbender says in surprise, “I can’t believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move.”

“You had to figure it out all on your own,” Azula pointed out. “There is a saying in the Fire Nation: ‘A student’s success comes from the ability of their teacher.’”

Katara couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “Thanks.”

“What’s next?”

“This is a more difficult move,” Katara explained. “I call it streaming the water.” She reaches out, raising a stream of water from the river and having it coil in the air above her. “It’s harder than it looks, so don’t be disappointed if—”

She was stunned speechless as she watched Azula effortlessly controlling her own stream of water. Katara was dismayed to see the stream flying quickly above the Avatar’s head before it returned to the river.

“Nice work,” she says with a frown. “Though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary.”

Azula did not seem to hear that last comment. “We can’t stop now,” she says. “What else is there?”

“Well, I kind of know this other move, but it’s pretty hard,” Katara says. “I haven’t even totally figured it out yet. The idea it to create a big, powerful wave.”

The waterbender raises her hands up. They shake as a big mass of water begins to rise out of the river. Before it could form into a substantial shape though, it pops as the water falls back into the river.

Azula rubs at her chin before nodding. “So, like this then?”

As the princess raised her hands, Katara is shocked to see a massive wave that towers above them both. She watches it crash downstream as it crests downward.

_How?_ Katara asks herself as she could feel a surge of anger building inside. _It took me months to make a wave that was a fraction of what she made. How did she do it?_

“Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be,” Azula says before turning to the waterbender. “ So, _Sensei_ , what else is there?”

“That’s enough practice for today,” Katara snaps.

“Yeah, I’ll say!” They both turn to see Sokka completely wet and pointing towards some bags that were in the water floating away. “You just ‘practiced’ our supplies down the river.”

“Don’t be so angry,” Azula tells him. “There has to be a market nearby. We can just replace them.”

Sokka just glares. “My life was hard enough when you were learning airbending,” he says before sinking back into the river.

***

“We’ve got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bhumi gave us,” Sokka told them as they walked through the market. “Let’s spend it wisely.” He then turned towards the princess and noticed something in her hand. “Uh, Azula, what’s that?”

“Some kind of whistle,” she said. It seemed to be made of brass, and it resembled the head of a dragon bird.

“Really?” Sokka asked with an arched eyebrow. “And how much did you pay for it?”

“I didn’t,” Azula said. “Some old man came up to me and says it belonged to me and then walked off.” She inspected the object for a bit before blowing into it, but no sound came from it.

“Wow. Big surprise. An old man gave you a piece of junk,” Sokka said flatly. “At least you didn’t pay for it.”

The trio walked down the port, Lu Ten perched on the Avatar’s shoulder. Nearby, a man was standing in front of a docked boat, moving his hands excitedly.

“Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation!” he shouted. “So long as bargains are your inclination, you’re welcome here! Don’t be shy, come on by!”

The man’s incessant rhyming was the most annoying thing Azula had ever heard. It became even worse when he spotted and approached them. “You there! I can see by your clothing that you’re world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?”

Azula arched an eyebrow. “And just what exactly is a ‘curio’?”

The man stroked his chin, his face showing confusion. “I’m not entirely sure. But we got ‘em!”

Azula found herself being guided towards the boat, her friends following close behind them.

***

Inside the ship, strange collectibles were lined up on the shelves along the wall. One that really drew her attention was an eerie monkey statue with rubies for eyes.

_“I wish your Uncle Iroh was here,”_ Ursa said when she appeared. _“He’d get a kick out of all this.”_

The last thing Azula wanted was her fuddy-duddy of an uncle here, especially if her brother was with him. She felt someone stand themselves behind her, and turned to see a man with a large hat, an iguana parrot perched on his shoulders.

“That’s a nice fire ferret you have there, girl,” he said, pointing to Lu Ten. “I’ve got a client who owns his own pythonaconda, and fire ferrets are said to be its favorite snack.” He leered down with a crooked grin. “Any chance you’d be interested in bartering?”

The iguana parrot squawks, the fire ferret answering with a defiant chitter. “Lu Ten is not for sale,” Azula says, her glare clearly hostile.

“Look at this, Azula,” Katara calls out. The Avatar is quick to make her way to the waterbender, who was holding up a scroll filled with numerous diagrams. “It’s a waterbending scroll! Check out these moves.”

“Interesting,” she said, turning to look at the suspicious boat captain. “And just how did you get your hands on a waterbending scroll?”

The man was quick to grab the scroll from Katara’s hands. “Let’s just say I got it up north,” he said, rolling up the scroll and putting it back on the shelf, “at a most reasonable price: free!”

From the other side of the room, Sokka comes to a sudden realization. “Wait a minute,” he says. “Sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise, and pet reptile birds?” He then turns to the man who brought them aboard. “You guys are pirates!”

_“Gee,”_ Ursa said, rolling her eyes, _“I wonder how he figured that out?”_

Azula does her best to hold back the snicker that nearly comes out.

The man throws his arm around Sokka and says, “We prefer to think of ourselves as ‘high risk traders’.”

Katara glances at the captain as he stands himself behind the counter. “So, how much for the, uh, _‘traded’_ scroll?”

“I’ve already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom,” he answers. “Unless, of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now.”

Azula felt a spike of anger inside of her, growing and festering with each second. Just what right did this glorified thief have to sell such a rare Water Tribe artifact?

Sokka gives his sister a confident grin. “Let me handle this, Katara,” he says to her. “I think I can handle him.”

Both Azula and her mother watch him approach the counter. _“He’s going to get himself killed, isn’t he?”_ Ursa asks.

Her daughter shrugs. “Probably.”

Sokka leaned forward on the counter. “You seem like a reasonable guy,” he said to the captain. “How about we take that scroll of your hands for—” He held up a duo of coins. “—two copper pieces.”

The pirate let out a hysterical laugh. “The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don’t haggle on items this rare.”

Sokka smirked as he waved a hand dismissively. “Alright then, how does _three_ copper pieces sound?”

The captain frowned. “It’s not as amusing the second time, _boy_ ,” he said agitated.

Azula felt someone tug on her sleeve and she turned to see a nervous Katara. “Azula, can we get out of here?” she asks. “I feel like we’re getting weird looks.”

She wasn’t wrong, these pirates were obviously not very friendly. However, Azula could tell there was something else that had the waterbender on edge. She could ask her what the problem was, but with all these unknown people around…

Azula cleared her throat. “Sokka!” she called. “These people have nothing we want, let’s go!”

The Water Tribe boy was clearly annoyed. “Oh, come on, I’m close to—ah!” The Avatar had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and began to drag him away.

The captain watched them go, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

***

“What’s your problem, Azula?” Sokka asked irritated as they began to walk away from the boat. “I didn’t even get a chance to see their boomerang collection.”

“Ask your sister,” she said, deflecting the blame. “She was the one who insisted we leave.”

Katara grumbled when her brother turned his glare to her. “I’ll just feel better once we get away from here,” she said worriedly.

“Hey you!” they heard the pirate from before shout. “Get back here!”

Sokka smirked. “Looks like my haggling worked,” he said confidently. “They finally came to their senses.”

His confident smirk slowly faded away when he saw the pirates armed and staring at them menacingly.

“I don’t think these pirates are here to trade with us,” Katara said, fear lacing her voice.

The trio wisely decide to turn and run, the pirates quickly chasing after them. They bob and weave their way through the streets, hoping to lose them in the confusion and chaos of the market. That was not the case though, it seemed these men knew the village better than they did.

“This way! Let’s cut them off!” One of them shouted as the pirates split up into two groups.

The three had turned a corner when Katara froze the puddle behind them, causing one of their pursuers to slip. Katara and Sokka nearly collided with a merchant’s cart as they ran passed it, with Azula using her airbending to jump over it. A quick swing of her airbending staff sent a powerful blast of wind that knocked the cart of its wheels and sent it colliding with the pirates.

“My cabbages!” shouted the cart’s outraged owner. “This place is worse than Omashu!”

Although still running, the three thought that the pirates were finally out of their hair. Unfortunately, it was _then_ that they came across the second group of pirates.

“I hope that ferret of yours has nine lives!” said one of them.

Another pirate pulled out his knife. “Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?”

Azula quickly shoots a blast of air that knocks them onto their backs. “Both of you, grab on!” she shouts. The siblings do so, and the Avatar launches them into the air, flying them away with the use of her air glider.

***

Back at the camp, Azula carefully put away her glider. “I really _hate_ pirates,” she said.

“Well then,” Katara said with a mischievous grin, “it’s a good thing I took _this_.”

Azula watched her pull out a familiar scroll from her sleeves and her eyes widened in surprise. “That’s…”

“Isn’t it great?” Katara asks excitedly.

“No wonder they were trying to hack us up!” Sokka said, irritated that his sibling was the cause of them nearly getting killed. “You stole their waterbending scroll!”

“I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading,” Katara joked, despite her brother’s glare. “Sokka, where do you think _they_ got it? They stole it from a waterbender!”

“It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes.”

“These are _real_ waterbending forms,” she argued. “You know how crucial it is for Azula to learn waterbending!”

Sokka turned to said Avatar. “Back me up here, Azula,” he said. “ _You_ of all people have to get how dangerous what she did was.”

Azula seemed irritated on how she was being dragged into this squabble. But she took a deep breath before speaking. “He’s right, Katara.”

Sokka sent a smirk to his sister. “See, told you.”

“If you’re going to steal something, the least you could do is not get caught. Try not to be so sloppy next time.”

Sokka eyes widened in shock as Katara sent him her own smirk. “That’s _it_?” he asked in outrage. “She steals the scroll, and you tell her to not get _caught_?”

“She stole from _pirates_ , Sokka,” Azula said. “All she did was take back an important cultural artifact. Besides, we need the scroll more than whatever Earth Kingdom noble they were going to sell it to.”

“Whatever,” he said. He turned to walk away before shouting out, “ _You_ are a terrible influence!”

The Avatar let’s out a snicker, before turning to a surprised Katara. “I…really wasn’t expecting that,” the waterbender admitted.

“What? Did you actually think I would side with your brother?” Azula asks. “We get an important teaching aide and we get to irritate Sokka in the same day. I say it’s a win-win for the two of us. Now, what will we be learning first?”

***

It was safe to say that Prince Zuko was _not_ having a good day. His uncle had taken control of the crew so that he could find a replacement white lotus tile for his Pai Sho collection. So, not only was he forced to put his search for Azula _on hold_ , but he was also being dragged from shop to shop by his uncle.

“I've checked all the shops on this pier,” Iroh said. “Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace.”

“It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time _for everyone_!” Zuko said with a grimace.

“Quite the contrary,” his uncle spoke up cheerfully. “I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!”

As he said this, Zuko watched the crew walking by with his uncle’s purchases, one of them being a familiar instrument. “You bought a tsungi horn?”

“For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds.” Iroh spotted the docked boat and pointed toward it. “Oh, this place looks promising!”

Zuko found himself following his uncle into the ship, where he immediately went straight to a strange monkey statue with ruby eyes. “Oh, that is handsome,” Iroh said. “Wouldn’t it look magnificent in the galley?”

The prince could care less about some gaudy statue. He watched the ship’s captain being approached by one of his men. “We lost the Water Tribe girl,” he said, “but we’ll get her. And we’ll get the waterbending scroll back too!”

_That_ sent the gears in Zuko’s brain spinning. A Water Tribe girl _and_ a waterbending scroll? It had him thinking of Azula, his sister, the Avatar. She had obviously learned airbending, and the next element in the cycle was water. Does that mean…

Zuko stepped forward. “This Water Tribe girl,” he said, getting their attention, “was she traveling with a Fire Nation girl?”

***

“Okay, just hold this open for me, okay?” Katara asked as she adjusted the hold Azula had on the scroll.

“Shouldn’t _I_ be learning this ‘water whip’ move?” the Avatar asked.

“I just want to try it out first,” Katara insisted. “After that, it’s all yours.”

Azula did as she was told, standing still to ensure the waterbender had a good view of the diagram. She attempts the move, moving her arms as drawn on the scroll, but the whip winds up hitting her on the forehead. “Ow!”

She could hear Sokka laughing nearby, and she turns to glare at her brother. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry, but you deserve that,” he says before turning to Azula. “You do know she only stole that scroll for herself, right? You’re smart enough to figure that out.”

Katara frowns. “Azula will get her turn once I figure out the water whip,” she says before getting back into position. She tries again, but winds up once more striking her forehead. “Ow! Why can’t I get this stupid move?”

Azula took a look at the diagram and sets the scroll down. “It’s not too hard,” she says. “You just need to shift your weight through the stances.” She does as she saw on the diagram, and performs the water whip perfectly on the first try. “There, see,” she picked the scroll back up, “the key is to—”

“Will you please _shut up_?” Katara screams. “Believe it or not, your ‘perfect prodigy’ act gets really annoying after a while. If you’re such a great waterbender, why don’t we just throw the scroll away?”

Azula glares at her. “There’s no need for you to be so petty.”

“‘Petty’?” Katara asked outraged. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve taught myself waterbending? I spent years trying to learn without any help from anyone, and then here you come, little princess perfect, making a mockery of everything I did! What took me months, years, you managed to figure out in _seconds_. How would you like it if someone came along and was a _better_ firebender than you?”

Azula took a deep breath before speaking. “I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, Katara, but I have until _summer_ to master the elements. There’s a comet coming that will make my fa—the Fire Lord even more powerful than he already is, and I need to defeat him before it gets here. So, me mastering such basic moves should be a good thing since we have so little time. So, if you’re done with your little temper tantrum, I need to get back to learning some _waterbending_.”

Of course, Azula’s words had sucked the anger right out of here. All it left her with was something that made her feel like a piece of shit. “I…I’m sorry, Azula,” Katara said. “I don’t know what came over me. But don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” She only spared a single glance to the scroll that the Avatar held. “You can keep the scroll. I don’t want anything to do with it anymore.”

***

They had taken a much smaller boat that had been carried by Zuko’s ship. The prince stood on its bow as it sailed down the river, the pirate ship beside them.

The pirate captain walked up to stand beside the prince. “Shouldn’t we stop to search the woods?” he asked.

“We don’t need to stop,” Zuko said, his eyes on the shoreline. “They stole a waterbending scroll, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then they’ll be on the water.”

***

Katara felt ashamed of herself as she snuck across the camp. She dug through the bags before she finally found the waterbending scroll. She carefully and quietly picked up the scroll and moved to walk away.

That was when she spotted Lu Ten, the fire ferret standing on his hind legs a few feet away. He tilted his head as he let out a questioning chitter.

“Shhh, Lu Ten!” Katara whispered, placing a finger over her own lips. “Go back to sleep.”

The fire ferret’s eyes followed the waterbender as she snuck off away from the camp.

***

“Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!”

For some time now, Katara had been attempting to perform the water whip. So far, she had no success.

“Okay, let’s try again. Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances.”

She heard something up the riverbank. She moves to some bushes and peeks over them. She sees the pirates from before alongside a few Fire Nation soldiers.

She turns to run, but her arm is seized and she looks up to see the pirate captain. “No!” Katara shouts. “Let go of me!”

She bends water that strikes at the pirate’s face, allowing her to run off. She is caught once more, and she looks up to see a familiar scarred face.

“I’ll save you from the pirates.”

***

Katara struggled against the ropes that had her bound to a tree. “Tell me where my sister is,” Zuko told her, “and I won’t hurt you or your brother.”

She ceases her struggle to glare at the prince standing in front of her. “Go screw yourself!” she spits a curse at him.

“Try to understand, I need to capture her to restore something I’ve lost: my honor.”

Katara scoffs. “I doubt you ever had any honor.”

Zuko frowns. “Perhaps, in exchange, I can restore something you’ve lost.”

Katara gasps as he pulls out a familiar object. “My mother’s necklace! How did you get that?”

“I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re asking,” Zuko says. “Tell me where she is!”

Katara had been heartbroken when she lost her mother’s necklace, distraught over the thought of never being able to find it. But to see it in _Zuko’s_ hand, it made her blood boil.

Katara glared once more. “Like I said, go screw yourself!”

Zuko sighs in frustration. “What has my sister done to have you so _loyal_ to her? She wouldn’t do the same for you. The first chance she has, she’ll toss you aside just to save her own skin.”

“Yeah, like I’d believe that,” Katara says. “She’s done nothing but help people since we started traveling together. Azula is a good person, unlike _you_!”

A “good person”? Did she really just say that? The girl who once made his life a living hell, who used to torture the turtle ducks at the pond. She really thought _Azula_ of all people was a “good person”?

Zuko snarled, rage flowing through him. “If you had any idea what kind—”

“Enough of this nonsense!” the pirate captain shouted. “You promised a scroll!”

Zuko holds up the scroll with one hand, and ignites a fire in the other. “I wonder how much this is worth?” he asks, watching the pirates panicked expressions. “A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the girl and meet back here!”

The pirate captain sneered. “Fine.”

***

As always, Azula rises with the sun, like all firebenders. She notices Sokka digging through the bags. “I don’t believe this!”

Azula yawns. “What are you shouting about?”

“Katara took the scroll!” he yells. “She’s obsessed with that thing. It’s just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep—Ah!”

Azula is alert as she sees Sokka getting a rope tied around his arms and dragged forward. Before she could strike though, a metal net covers her, trapping her underneath its weight.

“I got her!” one of her captors shouts. “Come on!”

Sokka sees her getting dragged off. “Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?” Soon enough, he is caught in a net as well and dragged away.

***

The pirates had dragged Azula and Sokka to the riverbank. The Avatar was unsurprised to see her brother and her uncle, Katara bound to a tree beside them. Zuko has a satisfied grin on his face. “Good work,” he told the pirates.

“I’m sorry, Azula,” Katara shouts out. “This is all because of me.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Katara,” she says. “This wasn’t your fault.”

“Actually,” Iroh cuts in, “it kind of is her fault.”

Azula glares at the fat fool. “No one asked _you_ , Uncle!”

“Giver her to me!” Zuko yells. “Now!”

“You’ll get the girl,” the pirate captain says, “just as long as we get the scroll back.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Azula exclaims. “You really are willing to hand over the Avatar for some stupid piece of parchment?”

Zuko’s unscared eye widened. “Don’t listen to her!” he shouts in panic. “She’s just trying to turn us against each other.”

The pirate captain turns to her. “Wait, _you’re_ the Avatar?”

Zuko saw his sister’s grin. She knew she had them.

“What, did _Zuzu_ not tell you that part?” she asked. “You seem smart enough to know that I’d be worth more than some scroll.”

“You shut your mouth!” Zuko yells furiously.

“Think on how much the Fire Lord would be willing to pay for the Avatar,” Azula says. “You would all have more gold than you’d know what to do with.”

The pirate captain turns to the prince. “Keep the scroll,” he says. “We can buy a hundred with the reward we’ll get for the girl.”

Zuko doesn’t hear the last part. He was focused solely on the mocking smile that’s on Azula’s face when she looks at him. _Not again,_ he thinks. _I won’t lose to her_ again _! Not now! Not when she’s so close!_

“You’ll regret breaking a deal with me!” Zuko shouts as he and two of his men shoot fireballs towards the pirates.

The pirates jump back and one of them charges forward, throwing smoke bombs. Zuko and the other firebenders are covered in a cloud of smoke as the pirate jumps in, his knife at the ready. Several other Fire Nation soldiers charge at the pirates that held Azula and Sokka, but the brigands use their own smoke bombs.

Struggling to free herself, Katara is surprised to see Lu Ten climbing down the tree. She watches the fire ferret using his surprisingly strong teeth to bite through the ropes and free her.

“Thanks, Lu Ten. I owe you a lot of apples for that,” she says before charging ahead to join the fight.

Inside the smoke cloud, Azula managed to evade a thrown knife. Thankfully though, it was able to cut through her ropes, allowing her to free herself.

“Azula?” she heard Sokka shout out. “Are you there?”

“Get yourself outside the smoke cloud,” Azula shouts back. “I’ll meet you there.”

Sokka finds himself outside of the cloud, Azula jumping out a second later. The two quickly sprint away. They see Katara trying to push the pirate’s ship into the water, and race over to her.

“Katara, I’m so glad you’re okay,” says a relieved Sokka.

“Help me get this boat in the water so we can get out of here,” she says, still trying to push the vessel.

“Are you kidding? Look at this thing!” Sokka says. “We’d need a team of rhinos to budge this ship.”

Azula scoffs. “Who needs a team of rhinos?” She sends a confident grin to her _Sensei_. “You already have two _waterbenders_.”

Katara responds with a matching smile.

***

Zuko was fighting with the pirate captain, managing to avoid a swing from his _Jian_ sword. However, Iroh quickly rushes over and stops the fight.

“Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?” he asks.

Zuko lets out a frustrated grunt. “We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!”

“It’s no proverb!”

The captain and prince follow his pointed finger to see Azula and her companions sailing away on the pirate’s vessel.

“Bleeding hog monkeys!” the captain shouts before racing off.

Behind him Zuko points and laughs. “Some pirate you are!” he shouts. “How could you lose your boat to some—Hey!” His rage boils over as he sees the pirate’s taunting him as they sail away on a familiar vessel. “That’s _my_ boat!”

As his nephew runs off, Iroh is left to ponder. “Maybe it should be a proverb.”

“Uncle!”

“Coming!” he says as he quickly follows the prince.

***

Azula sees the pirates gaining speed on the Fire Navy boat. “Sokka,” she says, “can’t you make this thing go any faster?”

“I don’t know how,” he said, struggling with the ship’s wheel. “This thing wasn’t made by the Water Tribe.”

As the other boat came along theirs, the pirates were quick to board them. Unfortunately for them, they are quickly swept overboard by Azula’s airbending. One last pirate managed to stay in the ship, but he is quickly knocked over the railing when Katara manages to perform a water whip, striking him in the center.

“Well, look at that,” Azula says. “You actually did the water whip.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a _Sensei_ if I couldn’t.”

“Hey!” Sokka shouts out as he tries desperately to fight off two pirates. “Quit congratulating each other and help me!”

Azula is quick to come to his aide, jumping up and airbending both pirates off the boat. “Thanks,” he said in relief.

“Azula, look!”

Katara’s shout has them both looking towards the bow. Their eyes widen when they see that they were heading straight towards a towering waterfall.

Azula doesn’t know why, but she finds herself digging into her pocket and pulling out the strange whistle. She doesn’t know why, but something in her brain tells her to blow into it, producing the same unheard sound as before.

“Have you lost it?” Sokka shouts at her. “We don’t have time for flute practice.”

“We can stop the boat!” Katara says. “Azula, push and pull, just like I showed you!”

It takes a lot of effort, but working together, they create a whirlpool that slows the boat to a standstill. “It’s working!” Katara shouts. “It’s slowing down! We’re doing it!”

“Uh, girls,” Sokka calls out. “We have another problem!”

There’s a crashing sound as the Fire Nation ship collides with them, pushing them towards the falls. Azula grabs them both and runs them towards the bow. “We have to jump for it!”

Sokka’s eyes widen in alarm. “We have to _what_?”

“Just trust me!”

As they reach the bow, the boat just begins to tip over the water. The siblings follow Azula’s example by jumping, hoping that she knew just _what_ she was doing.

Just then a _Scree_ echoes through the air as Suzaku manages to catch them just in time. The dragon bird carries them on her back as she flies off. They could hear the pirates yell out in fear as they plunge down to the rough water below.

“Holy shit!” Sokka shouts in relief. “I can’t believe that actually worked.” He turns to the Avatar. “How’d you know Suzaku would come?”

“I don’t know,” she said, looking down to her whistle. “I…I just knew I had to blow it.” She turns sharply. “Weren’t you the one who called it a ‘piece of junk’?”

“I am fully willing to admit I was wrong,” Sokka says before collapsing onto his back.

***

Zuko stands at the edge, looking down at where his boat and gone over the falls alongside the pirate vessel. This whole day was a complete _disaster_. Not only did Azula get away from him _again_ , but he had also lost his boat, stranding him and his uncle in the middle of this forest.

Speaking of his uncle, he could hear the old man chuckling behind him. “Something funny, Uncle?” he asked.

Still chuckling, Iroh help up a small object with a big smile. “Prince Zuko, you’re really going to get a kick out of this. My white lotus tile was in _my sleeve_ the whole time!”

Zuko felt his eye twitch, the last nerve that he had snapping from all the anger building up. The prince snatches the tile from his uncle’s hand and furiously threw it down towards the river below.

***

Suzaku was flying them over the clouds, finally safe from pirates and Fire Nation princes. “Azula,” Katara says, “I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger, I'm sorry.” She sighs and looks off to the distance. “Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway.”

“Is that how you really feel?” Sokka asks sarcastically as pulls out the scroll.

“The scroll!” Katara shouts out excitedly. “How’d you get it?”

“That’s what _I_ want to know too,” Azula said in disbelief.

“Zuko lost it while he was fighting that pirate captain, and I managed to grab it in all the chaos,” Sokka explains, holding it out for his sister. Before she can grab it though, he quickly pulls it away. “First, what did you learn?”

Katara sighs. “Stealing is wrong.”

Sokka nods in approval.

As soon as she has the scroll in hand though, she quickly adds. “Unless it’s from pirates…and if you don’t get caught doing it.”

Sokka is quick to glare at the snickering princess. “Like I said, _terrible influence_.”

Azula merely waves her hand dismissively before turning to the waterbender. “So, _Sensei_ , what will our next lesson be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Fire Nation always reminded me of Imperial Japan from the Second World War, so I thought that Azula using the Japanese word for teacher was more appropriate.
> 
> I'd like to wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas. And if I don't wind up updating in time, a Happy New Year. Remember to stay safe this holiday season.
> 
> Next time: Jet.


	10. (Book 1: Air) Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka listens to his instincts, Katara may or may not have a crush, and Azula gets...jealous?

**_Book One: Air_ **

**_Chapter Ten: Jet_ **

“Lu Ten!” Azula called out, looking for the fire ferret. “Lu Ten, where are you?”

“He couldn’t have gotten far,” Katara said, Sokka following close behind them. “We should keep looking.”

A high-pitched screech had them all looking up. They saw three spherical cages, one of them holding the fire ferret prisoner.

Taking a deep breath, Azula runs up the trunk of a nearby tree before using her airbending to jump to another. Jumping from trunk to trunk, she reaches the top of tree to undo the traps mechanism.

The cage is slowly lowered to where the siblings were waiting. The two manage to ply the cage open, allowing the fire ferret to jump out to freedom. Lu Ten stands up on his hind legs and eats at the lychee nuts he found when he was caught.

Azula lands on the ground, looking up when she hears the cries of the hog monkeys still trapped in the other two cages. She sighs. “I’ll never hear the end of it from mother if I leave them there.”

Before she could jump up though, Sokka says, “That’d take too long.” He pulls out his boomerang and throws it. It arcs through the air, cutting the ropes that suspended the cages. After freeing them, the hog monkeys quickly climb their way up a tree.

Sokka kneels down to examine the cages. “I’ve seen this metalwork before,” he says. “Azula, aren’t these—”

“Fire Nation traps? You’d be right.”

“I was afraid of that,” he says with a frustrated sigh. “We should pack up and get out of here.”

***

After packing up their supplies, Azula and Katara move to load them onto Suzaku before Sokka stops them.

“No way,” he tells them. “No flying this time.”

“Why not?” Azula asks. “We fly all the time.”

“That’s the problem,” Sokka tries to explain. “You ever wonder why your brother and the Fire Nation keep finding us? It’s because they spot Suzaku, she’s too noticeable.”

“What?” Katara asks, unconvinced. “Suzaku’s not ‘too noticeable’.”

Sokka simply points at the dragon bird, taking on a condescending tone. “She’s a giant blue bird with dragon whiskers and a tail! It’s kind of hard to miss her!”

Suzaku lets out an unhappy chirp, Azula giving her comforting pets. “Sokka is just jealous that he’s not a pretty as you.”

Ignoring the Avatar’s latest insult, Sokka turns to his sister. “I know you all wanna fly,” he says, “but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk.”

Katara leans forward in challenge. “Who made you the boss?”

“I’m not the boss,” he argues, pointing at his chest, “I’m the leader.”

“You’re the leader?” she asks, clearly amused. “But your voice still cracks!”

“I’m the oldest, and I’m the warrior,” Sokka said, his voice cracking. “So,” he clears his voice and tries to deepen his voice, “I’m the leader!”

“If anyone’s the leader, it’s Azula! She is the Avatar!” She lets out a frustrated sigh. “Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl.”

“I’ve kissed a girl,” Sokka says defensively, “you just haven’t met her.”

“Who? Gran-Gran?” Katara’s teases. “I’ve met Gran-Gran.”

“No!” he shouts, throwing his arms in the air. “Besides Gran-Gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts.”

“Okay, we’ll try it your way, oh wise leader,” Katara says sarcastically.

Azula slung her pack over her shoulder, Lu Ten sitting atop of it. “Walking can’t be so bad if the two of you manage to do it all the time.”

***

An hour later, Azula groans from the pain coming from her feet. “I. Hate. _Walking_!” she says in discomfort. “How do you peasants get around like this? It would be so much easier if we had a palanquin.”

“A what?” Katara asks confused.

“A palanquin,” the Avatar explains. “It’s like a chair, and servants lift it up and carry you to wherever you need to go.”

“And everyone in the Fire Nation have these?”

“Not everyone,” Azula says. “I had one because I was a princess. It’s more of a status symbol than anything.”

“Well, if you’re lucky,” Katara says with a teasing smile, “maybe Sokka’s instincts could find one for you.”

“Ha, ha,” Sokka laughs sarcastically. “Very funny.”

“My shoulder is starting to get sore from carrying this pack,” Azula complains.

“You know who you should ask to carry it for a while?” Katara asks in the same teasing tone. “Sokka's instincts.”

“What an excellent idea, Katara,” Azula says before turning to the “leader”. “Pardon me, Sokka’s instincts, but would you mind—”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Sokka said irritatingly. “Look girls, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the…Fire…Nation.”

The trio was quick to stop when they realized that they had walked straight into a camp full of Fire Army soldiers. Some were crouched or sitting near the fire, while others were standing by their tents. All of them had their eyes on the three intruders that stumbled onto them.

Azula turns to the boy. “You see,” she says, pointing to the soldiers, “ _this_ is why we don’t walk!”

They see the Fire Nation soldiers stand up as one. “Run!” Sokka shouts. The three turn to run, but are blocked by a soldier, who sets fire to the foliage before them. “We’re cut off!”

They all stand back-to-back, facing the soldiers who surrounded them. “If you let us pass,” Sokka says, “we promise not to hurt you.”

“What are you doing?” Katara asks in a whisper.

“Bluffing,” her brother whispers back.

A soldier with an eye-patch, probably the commander, laughs. “You promise not to hurt us?” The man lets out a grunt before falling down to the ground.

Azula eyes the unconscious man suspiciously. “Who or what did that?” she asks.

Katara quickly points upward. “Look!”

They all watch a young teenage boy jump from the trees, a pair of hooked _shuang gou_ swords in hand. Taking down a pair of soldiers by hooking them at their ankles and flipping them over, he then charges at two others.

“They’re in the tress!” a soldier shouts. A young boy soon lands on his shoulders and turns his helmet around, blinding him. The boy laughs as he rides the soldier like some kind of mount. Another boy appears and fires arrows, while two other emerge and fight the soldiers.

With the other soldiers distracted by these new fighters, it leaves the three to engage the others. Sokka charges with his boomerang as Azula and Katara begin to use their bending.

Azula shoots a blue fireball towards a charging soldier before sending an air blast towards another. Two more firebenders run towards her, but a single swing of her airbending staff sends an air arc that sends them flying into a tree.

Azula quickly sees the other soldiers have already been knocked out. She moves to rejoin her companions before having to avoid an arrow that had been fired at her. She soon finds herself surrounded by the same fighters who defeated the other firebenders.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, Fire Nation scum.” Azula turns to the voice, the same boy with the hook swords. “Now then, tell me where your other camps are.”

“How would I know that?” Azula asked irritated. “I’m not with the Fire Army.”

“She’s telling the truth!” Katara tugs on his sleeve. “Azula _is_ from the Fire Nation, but she’s the Avatar.”

“The _Avatar_?” the boy asks in shock. “That can’t be true.”

“Hey, Jet?” a high pitched voice asks. The speaker may have looked like a boy, but Azula saw that it was a girl. “The last time we were picking up supplies, didn’t we hear that rumor about the new Avatar being some Fire Nation girl?”

“Oh come on, Smellerbee,” Jet says, “don’t tell me your falling for that too. That’s just the Fire Nation trying to spread misinformation.” He turns to the archer. “Longshot, why don’t you help the fire girl jog her memory on those camps?”

The young bowman, Longshot, lets loose his arrow. Azula is quick to dodge out of the way, leaning back while standing on her right leg only. The airbending Aang taught her kicks in immediately, firing blasts of air from her hands and free leg that knock away three of the fighter.

Before any of them could react, Azula twirls her staff to release two more air blasts to take out Longshot and Smellerbee. Before Jet could raise his swords, he finds a blue fire dagger at his throat.

The piece of wheat he held between his teeth falls to the forest ground as his jaw dropped. “I don’t believe it,” Jet says. “That rumor was _true_! You are the Avatar.”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” says a frustrated Katara before turning to her friend. “Azula, you can put out the dagger now.”

“Why? So he and his friends can try to kill me again?”

“Look, I’m sorry about that okay,” Jet says as way of apology. “My friends and I have been fighting the Fire Nation for a long time. We just thought you were another Fire Army soldier.”

Azula considers him for a moment before saying, “Fine.” The fire dagger disappears with a wave of her hand.

***

Jet introduced the rest of his freedom fighters: Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and the ironically nicknamed Pipsqueak. The group then proceeded to raid the camp.

“Um, thanks for saving us, Jet,” Katara says. “We’re lucky you were there.”

Azula couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of annoyance. Why was she thanking _him_? They’ve faced tougher odds before and had always come out on top. They didn’t need _Jet_ and his so-called “freedom fighters” to save them, they were just fine on their own.

“I should be thanking you,” Jet says with some charming smile that irritated the Avatar. “We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in.”

Katara proceeded to eye her brother. “We were relying on instincts.”

“You’ll get yourself killed doing that.”

“Hey, Jet!” The Duke calls out as he and Pipsqueak were looking through some barrels. “These barrels are filled with blasting jelly.”

Jet smirked. “That’s a great score.”

“And these boxes are filled with jelly candy,” Pipsqueak shouts out joyfully.

“Also good. Let’s not get those mixed up.”

The Duke nodded. “We’ll take this stuff back to the hideout.”

Azula arches an eyebrow. “Hideout?”

Jet nods with that dumb smirk of his. “You wanna see it?”

“Yes,” Katara says excitedly, “we wanna see it!”

So the trio begin to follow the freedom fighters to their hideout, while Azula tries her best to ignore the irritable twinge of some awful feeling in her gut.

***

“We’re here,” Jet said, stopping in the middle of the forest.

“Where?” Sokka asks, looking around. “There’s nothing here.”

Jet hands the boy a rope. “Hold this.”

Sokka looks at it skeptically. “Why? What’s this—Ah!” He screamed as he was pulled up into the branches.

Jet offers another rope to Azula. “Here you go, Avatar.”

“No thank you,” she said. “I can get up there myself.” She then jumps up using her airbending, jumping from tree to tree.

As she gets close to the top, she sees Jet coming up on his own rope…while Katara was holding on to him. Azula didn’t know why, but seeing them so close made her feel—

_Nope!_ Azula thought to herself. _Don’t think about it. Just keep going up._

The Avatar reached the top around the same time Jet and Katara did. All around her she could see wooden platforms and buildings built along the trees. As much she hated to admit, it was clever to build a hideout this high in the trees, completely out of sight from the ground below.

“It’s beautiful up here,” she heard Katara say, her voice betraying her amazement.

“It is,” Jet agreed, “and more importantly, the Fire Nation can’t find us.”

Smellerbee lands nearby. “They would love to find you,” she said. “Wouldn’t they, Jet?”

“It’s not gonna happen, Smellerbee,” he says with a confident grin.

_He says that now,_ Azula thinks to herself, _but wait until someone from the Fire Nation wises up to your tricks. And then someone will come up with the_ “brilliant” _idea to set this whole forest on fire._

“Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?” Katara asks.

“I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back.”

That was when Pipsqueak decided to speak up. “We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em.”

“One day,” Jet says, “we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town.”

“That’s so brave,” Katara says admiringly, and Azula hates that she says that to _him_.

“Yeah,” Sokka says sarcastically, “nothing’s braver than a guy in a tree house.”

As much as she would _hate_ to admit it, Azula actually agreed with Sokka…if only this one time.

“Don’t pay any attention to my brother,” Katara comments.

“No problem,” Jet says with a shrug. “He probably had a rough day.”

“So, you all live here?”

“That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home.”

“What about you?”

Jet came to a rest and looked down. “The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever.”

Katara’s eyes got a little misty, loosing herself in an old and painful memory. “Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation.”

“I’m so sorry, Katara.”

***

Later that night, after the sun went down, everyone came together for the evening meal. Lanterns hung from the branches, providing the necessary light.

Azula was sitting with Katara and Sokka looking up as Jet stood atop of a table. He was giving a speech, rallying his fellow freedom fighters against the occupying firebenders. Azula had to admit, he was a good orator, many of history’s greatest leaders were. Her great-grandfather may have had the military might to start a century-long war, but it would never had gotten off the ground had he not had the charisma and the oratory skills necessary to drive the people to war.

She would have had some sense of admiration for him…if she didn’t dislike him.

Even though she had no idea _why_ she seemed to dislike him.

With his speech done, he came down to join them. “Hey Jet, nice speech,” Katara said.

Jet smirked. “Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and…your friend. That was some great bending I saw out there today.”

Why did Azula think it was somehow personal that he was actively trying to avoid using her name?

“Well, Azula’s great. She is the Avatar,” Katara says before blushing. “I could use some more training.”

“Actually,” Jet said, “I might know a way that you two can help in our struggle.”

“Unfortunately,” Sokka says, standing up, “we have to leave tonight.”

_Thank you, Sokka,_ Azula thought. The sooner they got away from here, the better.

“Sokka, you're kidding me!” Jet said as they boy began to walk away. “I needed you on an important mission tomorrow.”

Azula watched the Water Tribe boy stop in his tracks. _Don’t do it, Sokka. Don’t. Do. It!_

Unfortunately, he turned around. “What mission?”

***

Azula gazed down at the forest floor below. “Stupid Sokka,” she cursed. “You just _had_ to ask about the ‘mission’ didn’t you? Now _we’re_ stuck here!”

Her compatriots were already asleep inside, leaving herself alone with her thoughts. She couldn’t stop thinking of Jet and how Katara wouldn’t shut up about him. The way the waterbender was speaking of him, one would’ve thought the sun shone right out of his ass.

“Stupid Jet,” Azula cursed. “With those stupid swords, and that stupid smile, and that stupid piece of wheat between his teeth that I wish I could just _set fire_ to.”

_“Don’t you think that maybe you’re being a little too harsh, Azula?”_ She shouldn’t be surprised that her mother chose to make an appearance.

“No,” she snapped back in answer. “It just…pisses me off. Katara’s known him for what? A few hours? And she practically worships the ground he walks on.”

Upon hearing that, a sly smile appears on Ursa’s face. _“Ah, so this is about Katara?”_

Azula turned to her mother, arching an eyebrow. “Just what are you implying?”

_“Nothing,”_ her mother said coyly. _“Nothing at all.”_

“Don’t give me that load of shit, Mother,” Azula said. “For once, just say what you mean.”

_“Your jealous.”_

The Avatar actually scoffs. “Jealous? Of whom? Jet? Why would I be jealous of _him_ for?”

_“Katara.”_

“What does she have to do—”

_“Because you like her.”_

Azula rolls her eyes. “We’ve been traveling together for weeks now. It’s kind of hard to—”

_“Not like that. I mean the same way you liked_ Ty Lee _.”_

She narrows her gaze at her mother. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, Mother.”

_“I believe that I actually do,”_ Ursa said, unable to contain her smile. _“It’s just like what happened on Ember Island, when all those boys were fawning over her.”_

Azula suddenly decided that the forest floor was more interesting. “I don’t really recall that trip.”

_“Really? So then you don’t recall scaring those same boys away with a few fireballs?”_

Azula returned her glare back at her. “Shut up already! You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hey!” She turned to see the girl Smellerbee standing not too far away, gazing at her suspiciously. “Just who are you talking to? There’s no one with you.”

“None of your business,” Azula snapped before returning her gaze forward. “Now, I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly _screw off_.”

“Fine, whatever,” Smellerbee said before walking off. She could be heard saying, “Just what we need, a batshit _crazy_ Avatar.”

Azula chose to ignore that last part, even if it did piss her off even more.

***

With Sokka out on his mission with Jet, Azula and Katara had spent the entirety of the next day helping around the hideout. Laundry, help organizing the supplies, whatever the freedom fighters needed of them.

By nightfall, they were already back in their quarters. Katara was sewing something while Azula was lounging on her bedroll, scratching at Lu Ten’s favorite spot behind his ears. The fire ferret let out a content chitter as he was fed some lychee nuts that the princess managed to swipe.

Sokka walks into the room and heads straight to the trunk at the far side. “Back already?” Azula observes.

“Hey Sokka,” Katara looks up from her sewing to greet her brother. “Is Jet back?”

“Yeah, he’s back,” he says, opening the trunk. “But we’re leaving.”

Azula gave a small smirk. _Finally! It’s about damn time._

“But I made him this hat,” Katara says, revealing a cap made from leaves and flowers.

Pulling out some supplies, Sokka turns and said to her, “Your boyfriend Jet is a thug!”

“What?” Katara says, outraged. “No he’s not!”

“He’s messed up, Katara!”

Azula gets up and comes between the two siblings. “Both of you, calm down.” She turns to the boy. “Sokka, what exactly happened?”

“He beat and robbed a harmless old man!”

Katara frowns, clearly not believing any of this. “I wanna hear Jet’s side of the story.”

***

It was a short walk to Jet’s room. He was sitting on his hammock-bed while the others stood.

After hearing what Katara told him, he looked to the Water Tribe boy. “Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?”

Katara turned to glare at her brother. “No, he conveniently left that part out.”

“Fine! He was Fire Nation,” he said before pointing to the Avatar, “but so was Azula when we first found her, and _you_ , Katara, insisted that we bring her back to our village.”

“Azula was the Avatar.”

“But we didn’t know that until Zuko showed up,” Sokka said. “Even if the old man was from the Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian.”

That was when Jet said, “He was an assassin, Sokka.”

The trio watched him pull out a knife and stab it into a nearby stump. Azula recognized the design, Fire Nation, and expensive. She could see a ring attached to the butt of the knife. Jet pulled on the ring, revealing a vial filled with red liquid.

“See? There was even a compartment for poison in the knife,” he said before placing the vial back in the handle. “He was sent to eliminate me; you helped save my life, Sokka.”

Katara gave a sigh of relief. “I knew there was an explanation.”

It may have been enough for Katara, but not for Azula. She was already a little suspicious about this “assassin”. Sure, anyone could be skilled and deadly enough to be one, but to seek out a target that a) was hard to find, and b) his whereabouts completely unknown? No assassin would be so stupid to take such an assignment, especially if he had to wander around the forest out in the open for the chance to possibly draw him out.

“I didn't see any knife!” Sokka argued.

“That’s because he was concealing it,” Jet responded.

“See, Sokka?” Katara said. “I’m sure you just didn’t notice the knife.”

“There was no knife!” Sokka practically shouts. “I'm going back to the hut and packing my things.”

They watch Sokka stomp out of the room. Before they could follow him though, Azula and Katara are quickly stopped by Jet.

“Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet,” he says. “I really need your help. The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley.”

The look on Katara’s face makes it already clear that she’s already willing to help. Azula, however, still had her reservations.

***

Azula follows Katara as they return to their quarters, walking in to see Sokka packing up some of their supplies.

“We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!” the waterbender tells him.

Sokka sighs. “I'm sorry, Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him.”

“You know what I think?” Katara asks, glaring at her brother. “You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!”

“Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet,” Sokka insists. “It's just that my instinct—"

“Well _my_ instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on, Azula.”

The Avatar doesn’t say anything as she follows her outside. When they’re both out, she calls out to her. “Katara, wait.” The waterbender comes to a stop and turns to her. “Maybe we should listen to Sokka, he might be on to something.”

“Wait,” Katara says with an arched eyebrow, “you mean to tell me you’re _agreeing_ with _Sokka_?”

“Let’s think about this for a second,” Azula tells her. “We hardly know Jet, but you’re jumping to his defense every single time? Why? You hardly know him!”

“I hardly knew _you_ ,” Katara points out, “but Sokka and I joined you. There’s not much of a difference.”

“Not much of a—Of course there is!”

Katara frowns. “Maybe Sokka isn’t the only one who’s jealous?”

_Jealous_. There was that word again. Her mother had said the same thing, but there was no way—

She shook those thoughts from her head. “I’m not ‘jealous’.”

“If that’s true, then you’ll join me in helping Jet.”

Azula didn’t like being forced in an ultimatum, but she didn’t exactly have a choice. There was no way she was going to trust Jet while he was alone with Katara.

***

They were following Jet upriver on the west bank. They had already passed the dam, and he was leading them much further upstream.

“Jet,” Katara says apologetically, “I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting.”

“No worries,” he said with a shrug, “he already apologized.”

_That_ nearly had Azula stopping dead in her tracks. “Wait, you’re telling us that Sokka ‘apologized’ to _you_?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something.”

Katara nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

“I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee.”

Katara gave a sigh of relief. “I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes.”

Though Katara seemed relieved, there were already a dozen red flags going up in Azula’s mind. It wasn’t long before her mother joined her.

_“Something’s wrong, Azula,”_ Ursa said. _“Apologizing? Sokka? He’d rather stay on a sinking ship than ever admit that he was wrong.”_

She had to agree with her on that point. Sokka was as stubborn as a dragon moose when he thought he was right about something.

Minutes later, they had already reached the gully. A nearby geyser shot out a blast of water, steam clouding the air.

“All right, we're here,” Jet tells them. “Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along.”

Katara seemed unsure of herself. “I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know—”

Azula watches Jet place a comforting hand on the waterbender’s shoulder, and her vision nearly goes red. “Katara,” he says, “you can do this.” He then points to the princess. “Besides, you’ve got the Avatar with you. With the two of you, we can definitely do this.”

Azula could tell that he was clearly trying to appeal to her ego. For now, she’d let him think she was falling for it. When she finally figures out what he’s trying to do…

Well, she’d cross that bridge when she reaches it.

***

Sometime later, they nearly had the river filled. Jet had told them to head straight back to the hideout when they were done, only _after_ Katara said they would meet him at the reservoir, sending another red flag up in Azula’s mind.

When they were finally done, Katara let out an exhausted sigh. “I think that’s enough,” she said, turning to her companion. “Let’s catch up with Jet at the reservoir.”

Azula couldn’t help but agree with that idea, it would probably clue her in on what he was up to. However, not wanting the waterbender to be suspicious, she says, “Shouldn’t we be heading back to the hideout, like he told us to?”

“Well, we finished early. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us.”

Azula had a feeling that when he saw them, he’d feel the exact opposite.

***

The two of them were standing at the edge of a cliff. From their vantage point, they could see four of Jet’s freedom fighters at the base of the dam.

Azula recognized what they were unloading from their wagon. “Those are the barrels he took from the Fire Nation camp.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Katara says. “Why would they need barrels of blasting jelly?”

Placing at the dam…If they had a skilled enough archer to fire a flaming arrow, they could—

Realization hits her like a punch to the gut. “Because Jet is going to blow up the dam.”

“What?” asks a horrified Katara. “That would destroy the town. Jet wouldn’t—”

“He would, and he is,” Azula says, unfolding her glider. “I have to stop him.”

“Jet wouldn’t do that,” Katara said, shaking her head, trying to convince herself.

Azula didn’t hear her, she was already running towards the edge. Before she could jump off though, her glider was snatched from her grip, nearly causing her to lose her footing.

Jet stood nearby, her glider in his hand. “Yes,” he said, “I would.”

And just like that, the “freedom fighter” showed his true colors. This was usually the moment where Azula would gloat about how right she was. But seeing the look of betrayal on her friend’s face kept her from doing so.

“Jet,” Katara said sadly, “why?”

“Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother, we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again.”

Katara shook her head. He had _no right_ to use her mother to justify his actions. “This isn’t the answer!”

“I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but—”

“Where’s Sokka?” She was quick to cut him off, worry building up inside her.

Jet gave a sad sigh. “I wanted him to understand, but he didn’t, so Smellerbee and Pipsqueak took him out for a walk.”

It was exactly the wrong thing to say. Katara uses the water from her waterskin to knock Jet back. Azula watches her staff fall to the ground. If she could get to it, she could get to the dam and get rid of the blasting jelly.

Before she could grab it though, Jet yanks it back using one of his hook swords. “You're not going anywhere without your glider,” he tells her before jumping back.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get it back, Jet,” she warns him. “Don’t make me have to kill you.”

Azula uses her fire jets to get close, and has to avoid a few slashes from his swords. “For a moment,” Jet says to her, “I thought you were on my side. Sure, I had my doubts because you were from the Fire Nation. But you’re the Avatar, fighting against _them_. I thought you were different, but I was wrong.”

Azula uses her airbending to jump high, launching several fireballs towards her adversary. However, Jet proves himself to be quick, dodging each of her attacks. No doubt he gained some valuable experience from his time fighting the Fire Army.

“I thought someone who knows what the Fire Nation was like should know what needs to be done,” Jet said. “I should’ve known better, your just another Fire Nation stooge, even if you are the Avatar.”

An air blast knocks him back, but he manages to land on his feet. Azula lands not to far way from him, her glare sharper than his swords.

“Allow me to admit something to you, Jet,” she says. “In all honesty, a year ago, I would have had some semblance of admiration for you. Your ruthlessness, your ends-justify-the-means mentality, your complete lack caring whether or not innocent people might die. I would have agreed with you, because I was just like you once. But now…”

“But now?” he inquired.

“Now, I’m going to stop you, no matter what it takes.”

Another air blast, but Jet is prepared this time, managing to avoid it. He charges at her, slashing at her with his swords. The Avatar manages to avoid them all though, thanking Aang for his airbending training.

Azula swings a burning fist at him, and it takes all of Jet’s agility to avoid it. He quickly retreats as she shoots more fireballs.

“Smellerbee told me not to trust you,” he said. “‘She’s Fire Nation,’ she said, ‘and you can’t trust anyone from the Fire Nation.’ She was right. You’re just like every firebender I’ve fought against. You’re nothing more than a _monster_!”

_Monster_ … _Monster_ … _Monster_ …

That wasn’t the first time she had been called that. After all, her own mother had called her that, and maybe she was right. And maybe Jet was right too.

_He wants a monster? Fine. I’ll show him what a real monster is like._

Azula takes a deep breath before moving her left hand in a circular motion, the familiar charge building inside her. Jet watches her, unsure of what she was doing. When it was time to strike she does so, her fingertips sparking as she thrusts her hand forward.

Jet brings his swords together in a blocking motion. He was not prepared for the lightning bolt when it flies towards him. There is a cracking of thunder, a bright almost blinding light, and a single body goes flying back before landing with a thud.

Katara runs toward them. She had heard that same sound before, back at the South Pole when their journey first started. She soon sees Azula walking towards a body lying on the ground.

The Avatar picks up the staff, surprised to hear groaning when she rises back to her feet. “Oh, you actually survived that?” Azula says. “You should be proud. There are a few in history who have survived such an attack.”

Jet coughs as he slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position. “Was—” Another set of coughs. “Was that lightning? Did you shoot _lightning_?”

“It’s a very rare technique amongst firebenders,” Azula tells him. “Unfortunately for you, I’m one of the few who mastered it.”

Katara slowly approaches them. “Why, Jet?” she asked. “I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!”

The two soon heard a birdcall, coming from the nearby valley. They watch Jet pucker his lips and answer with his own call.

Both the Avatar and the waterbender are immediately suspicious. “What are you doing?” Katara asks.

Despite the pain he was in, Jet smirks at them both. “You’re too late.”

At Katara’s horrified look, Azula already makes a run for the cliff. She unfolds her glider and jumps. However, no lift allows her to glide away, and she falls onto the hard earth below.

A quick inspection sees the cuts made into her glider. “Fucking bastard!” Azula curses. Katara comes and helps her up. “We still have Sokka. He’s out there somewhere, and he’s our only chance at stopping this.”

“Come on, Sokka,” she says hopeful. “I'm sorry I ever doubted you, please.”

Her plead goes unheard. A single burning arrow is seen flying, its arc descending towards the barrels. The blasting jelly detonates, the combined force destroying the dam.

The water surges forward, forming a massive wall the towers over the nearby town. It falls forward, flooding the streets.

Azula doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what to say. Beside her, Katara is just as silent before she finally speaks.

“All those people…” The rage slowly builds inside the waterbender and she rounds on the object of all her anger. “Jet, you _monster_!”

“This was a victory, Katara. Remember—”

A blast of air cuts him off as it hits him, slamming him into a tree. The pain from the lightning bolt was great, but hitting the rough bark made it worse. Jet watches the Avatar approach him, her amber eyes cold.

“It doesn’t matter what you do!” he shouts as she comes closer. “The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe!”

Azula stops in front of him, regarding him for a moment before forming a blade with her blue fire. “And I’m about to make to it a lot _safer_.”

Katara watches her raise the fire blade until it was pointing at the sky. Before she could bring it down, a voice called out, “Azula, don’t!”

The waterbender turns and is shocked to see Sokka atop of Suzaku with Lu Ten riding with him rising from the cliff. The dragon bird touches down on its feet.

“Sokka, you’re alive!” Katara shouts in relief.

He nods to his sister before turning to the Avatar. “Azula, don’t do it. He isn’t worth it.”

“He killed those people,” she says, her eyes on Jet. “He deserves to—”

“He didn’t kill anyone,” Sokka says. “His plan failed. Please, Azula, don’t be like _him_.”

For a moment, Azula’s eyes leave Jet. She glances towards Katara, her face pleading as eyes were watering.

She looks back down to him as she extinguishes her blade. “You should be thanking them both,” she says, pointing to the siblings. “They just saved your worthless life.”

As Azula walked away from him, Sokka began to explain. “I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time,” he said. “At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time.”

The pain Jet was feeling was dwarfed by the realization that his entire plan, all that he had worked for, had completely failed. “Sokka, you fool! We could’ve freed this valley!”

“Who would be free? Everyone would be dead.”

“You traitor!”

“No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people.”

Jet turned to the waterbender. She would understand. She had to. “Katara,” he pleaded, “please, help me.”

Saying nothing, Katara turns away and goes to climb up on Suzaku, Azula following close behind. A single command from Sokka has the dragon bird flying up to the sky, leaving Jet alone with his pain.

***

The sky around them was empty, save for a few wisps of clouds.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go to the dam, Sokka,” Azula comments. “Why go to the town?”

“Let me guess,” Katara says with a sly smile, “your instincts told you?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Hey, sometimes they’re right.”

“Uh, Sokka,” Azula speaks. “You do realize we’re going _south_ , right?”

He quickly has Suzaku going the other way. “And sometimes they’re wrong.”

Azula shakes her head slowly as Katara giggles. The waterbender than turns to the Avatar.

“Azula,” she says, “um…”

“What is it?”

“You…would you really have done it? Kill Jet, I mean.”

That was a tough question to answer, but she needed to. Katara deserved that much. “If you had asked me that a year ago, I would have said yes. But…but now I’m not so sure.”

Katara leaned closer to her, placing her head on the Avatar’s shoulder. “I’m glad you didn’t. It shows that you’re not the kind of person that Jet is. It means you’re _better_.”

Azula couldn’t help but notice the warmth. It was the same as it was back at the Southern Air Temple when the waterbender had hugged her.

This time, she wanted to hold on to that warm feeling for as long as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Storm
> 
> Like I said a few chapters back, I will be skipping episodes that I consider filler, and "The Great Divide" is definitely filler.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Don't forget to comment.


End file.
